


Chlorine Grown Roses

by SonicXKimmy172



Series: Chlorine Grown Roses [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 41,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicXKimmy172/pseuds/SonicXKimmy172
Summary: Azusa tachibana had everything...until her parents got murdered. One day she gets a letter from her long lost cousin Makoto...and her life changes... Will it be for the better or the worse? Special thanks to akitommichan for spellcheck! NO MEAN REVEIWS! Rated T for cussing! (BTW this was originally posted on my deviantart and ffn in 2015 and im copying and pasting everything so their might be alot of out of date stuff!)





	1. Misterious Rose Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Haiiii!! SonicXKimmy172 here! This is my frst fanfic so no mean reviews. It takes place in the first season (because I havent watched the second season yet) so all the second season characters arent there yet sorry. Enjoy! :3 ♥ (BTW this was originally posted on my deviantart and ffn in 2015 and im copying and pasting everything so there might be alot of out of date stuff!)

Hello... my name is Azusa Kimber Tachibana. My hair is black with blonde tips worn in a long left side ponytail and another one that's short on the right and I have green eyes with a little pink heart in them. People have always called me weird for that and I was teased... I always wear a short black dress with a silver cross on the front, long black socks and black boots with skulls on them. I'm 15 but i skipped two grades because I'm really smart so I'm in 11th grade. My skin is very pale...i've been mourning for a year. You see... my parents...they died last year...they...got murdered. I've been inside my mansion in america (I was born in America and I live there) for a year morning and i never left . I miss my parents.....

But today i woke up and mourned only to find... a envelope near the door..?!

I opened the envelope and a letter came out and so did a black rose. The rose was black...it reminded me of my mothers long black hair (myfather had blonde hair so that's where I got the blonde parts of my hair from). The mascara ran down my face and I cried...

I read the letter. It was in japanese but i know Japanese because my parents are japanese and they taught me Japanese so Im fluent in Japanese. It said "Dear Azusa, I am your cousin I heard what happened to your parents so I am here to help you. In this letter there is a plane ticket to Japan taped to it. I want you to use the ticket and go to Japan and meet me at the airport tomorrow and I want oyu to bring the rose with you.

Yours truly, Makoto Tachibana"

The plane ticket was taped to the letter and I took the plane ticket and under it was a picture of a boy with green hair and greener eyes and he was beautiful. There was a arrow pointing to it that said this is me.

I cried again because he had my fatehr's eyes. I miss my parents......

I packed what little i have into a suitcase and read a book. Then I went to sleep.


	2. Black Rose Connecting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the good reveiws!! (And the harry potter fanfic what is it called I wanna read it) Heres the 2nd chappie!!! ♥

The next morning I woke up in the morning.  I brushed my hair and my teeth. I thought of my mother...I cried... I prayed and then i walked to the airport. I got on the palne and waited for a bit then we left.

It took a realy long time but then I finally got to Japan. I held the lack rose in my hand as I looked for Makoto. Suddenly, a hand tapped on mine.

"Are you Azusa Tachibana...?" It was....Makoto!

"Yes Im Azusa." I said and I showed him my rose.

"Yay I found you!" Makoto explained. We walked together and we walked home. On the way, we had a conversation.

"What is it like in Iwatobi?" I asked Makoto. We passed a beautiful ricefeild. I have never been to Japan before and so far I am liking it.

"Well it is quite calm and peaceful." Replied Makoto.

"What is your life like?" I asked.

"I have a mom and a dad with two little siblings named Ran and Ren who are twins (sister and brother). How about yours." Replied Makoto.

"Well, when i still lived in America, I mourned inside my..." Tears started welling up in my eyes and I started to cry. Before my parents died, they loved and cared for me.... I was raised in a very wealthy family...They would always make sure I was happy...and i was... They took me places and gave me everything...and then...they got murdered by someone truly evil...! I havent been happy since... I sobbed.

"Oh I’m so sorry Azusa!!" Makoto said with a concerned frown.

"No its ok its my fault for crying." I told Makoto. We soon got to Makoto’s house. His parents greeted us.

"Oh so your Azusa!!!" Mr. Tachibana said to me "It is nice  to finally meet you!"

"We hope you feel happy and welcome here Azusa." Mrs. Tachibana said. It was time to eat supper so I sat down at the table. Ran and Ren argued over eachothers food but Makoto calmed them down. Then Mrs. Tachibana said "Azusa tommorow you will be starting at Iwatobi Highschool so make sure you get plenty of sleep tonight." I said ok because I was already tired from the long plane ride so I would get alot of sleep that night. After dinner I went to my room and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me good reveiws and faves!! I love you all! ♥


	3. Blooming Rose Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you alllll! :3 Also someone asked if ill reveal who killed azusa's parents and i want to say: Yes i will but itll be later in the story! Marry christmas eve!! Enjoy this chappieee~~~!:D ♥

I woke up the next morning. I was confused for a second but then I remebered what happened yesterday. I tried to go back to sleep, but, then I realized that I was supposed to start school at Iwatobi High School today! In America, even though I made perfect grades school...was a really tough for me...because everyone bullied me and hated me and was jealous of my weath and intelligence even my teachers... and it only got worse...once my parents died...I hope Iwatobi is better.

I got into my new school uniform. My shirt was white with long sleeves and buttons and my jacket was black with a green bow and I wore a short brown skirt with gray thigh highs and black shoes. I took a shower and I brushed my hair and teeth. I ate two pieces of toast with jelly. Then Makoto said "it's time for us to go" but since I wasnt done with my toast I ate it on my way to school.

On the way, Makoto picked up his friend from his house. His name was Haru and he had black hair and blue eyes and he was taking a bath (with a swim suit so I didnt see his you know what!) so when Me and Makoto opened the door we both blushed because he was hot.

We got to school on time. Me, Makto and Haru were in the same class so we sat down in our seats and mine was beside the window (like an anime protag 8D ) Then the teacher did roll call. Her name was Amakata and she had brown hair and was pretty. Then after that she said "It seems we have a new student. Everryone say hello to Azusa! Azusa introduce yourself."

I walked up to the classroom and wrote Azusa Tachibana on the board in English and Japanese because I'm from America. "Hello...my name is Azusa Tachibana..." I started to tear up because I didnt know what to say without making everyone sad because of my trajic past."I'm...very pleased...to meet...everyone..." I started sobbing and left the room. I went into the girls bathroom and went into a stall and sat down and cried... I like it here in iwatobi but Im gonna have a hard time adjusting because I keep crying... What if everyone already hates me... I cried for a full hour and then there was a knock at the door. "Hey are you ok?" A girls voice asked me. I opened the stall and I saw a girl with red hair like the color of a rose in a ponytail. "Are you ok?" She asked me.

"I'm ok i guess..." I said teary eyed.

"Well...if you ever feel sad then you can always talk to me." Said the girl.

"Thanks..." I said.

"My name is Kou Matsuoka. What's your name? Kou asked

"My name is Azusa Tachibana..." I told Kou.

"Oh I think I know you're cousin!" Shouted Kou.

"Makoto?" I asked.

"Yes him! He is cute!" Said Kou excitedly. I was glad she thought my cousin was cute so I was happier.

"Are you datting him?" I asked her since Makoto never mentioned having a girlfriend

"No I think he is gay for Haru but I like him anyway because there is nothing wrong with that." Kou said with a smile and a blush. I was happier since I really like yaoi lol! (and I was glad that he didn't have an incest crush on me because that is gross.)

"If you ever need me, Im the team manager for the iwatobi swim club so you can meet me after school." Said Kou. I think I made my frist friend ever!

I went to the sink to wash my face and me and Kou went back to class together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit longer then the rest of the chapters so I hope you gys understand. Also, pls dont send me mean reveiws Im a bad typer ok -_-


	4. Blooming Rose Boquet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaayyyyyy!! Marry christmas everyone~~!~ Enojy!! :3 And thx 2 yaoigurlxD on ff.n 4 the good reveiw lol!! x3 ♥♥♥

Once all my classes were over, Makoto came over to me.

"Hey Azusa  i am a part of the iWatobi swim team and there's practice today do you wanna go to practice with me?" Said Makoto

I thougt about it for a few seconds and I realized that my friend Kou would be there!! "Yes I want to go to swim practice!" I said excitedly

"Great!!" Said Makoto Happily with a smile. We walked outside to the pool. Haru, Kou, a blue haired boy with glasses and a blonde shota were there. Then I remembered that Kou thinks Makoto and Haru are gay for each other so I hoped they confessed they're feelings to eachother and made out. (lol I'm such a pervy fangirl but I don't think theres anything wrong with homo or anything i just like yaoi x3 )

"Who is she?" Glasses boy asked. "Hey MAkoto I saw that girl this morning but I never got to see who she is." Said Haru. He was the boy who was taking a bath this morning and he was wearing his swim trunks again and so was everyone else so I had a nosebleed lol

"Haru, this is my cousin Azusa. She moved here from America." Said Makoto. I really didn't like how he sugarcoated my situation but I guess its better then making evreyone cry because of my past. Then Kou came and said "Oh hi Azusa! You came! "

Then Nagisa said "Hi Gou"

"It's KOU!!!!" Shouted Kou amd her face was like xc. I didn't know her name was Gou! But I don't think she likes being called Gou so Im gonna call her Kou still.

"Gou." Said Nagisa.

"Kou!"

" Gou" Nagisa was gigling. Then I told him quietly "Hey Nagisa I dont think she likes being called gou so I think you should call her Kou."

"Ok." Nagisa said.

"Thanks a bunch Azusa" Said Kou.

"Are you joinnig the swim team Azusa? By the way my name is Rei" Said Rei. He had blue hair with red glasses and purple eyes and he looked smart. "Because I think you would look very beautiful while swimming." I knew how to swim all the strokes because I got lessons when I was little and I swam everyday in our pool... I was the best on my local swim team... Everyone was jealous of me... But then...my parents...they...had...gotten...mur...dered....... ...I will never forgive the bastard who did that to my parents!!!! "Yes..." I accidentally whispered before I started bawling. I was crying not only because I missed my parents, but also because I accidentally joined the swim team...! I coundn't beleive it!

"That's graet! I'm youre you and Rei will get along great beacause both of you are new members!" Explaimed Makoto.

"I'm so glad we have a new addition to our team and we're all glad to have you here Azusa!" Said Kou

I started to cry again because I wasnt used to having so many people be happy because of my presence. In the past, everyone either shunned me or bullied me...and the only people who would were ever nice to me were my parents and my maids and butlers...

Rei looked sad. He said "Azusa what;s wrong!"

"I'm sorry Im just not used to having people be nice to me..." I replied

"We'll always be nice to you Azusa... Your our friend and we love you!!" Said Makoto.

I started bawling... "I love you all!!!"" I said through tears. After a few minutes, I mandaged to regain my compousure. Then, practice begun.

"Hey Gou I found a training thing from your brother's school!" Said Nagisa.

"We're not doing that! Also it's Kou! God, Nagisa get it right for once!" Kou sheriked.

Nagisa and Kou continued to argue when I interuppted and said "Wait Kou you have a brother?"

Kou paused and said "Yes I do. His name is Rin and goes to Samezuka." Then she showed me a picture of a very beautiful boy with red hair like Kous and sharp shark teath..

"This is what he looks like."

Then the boys started to swim. "M...musles..!!" Said Kou and she fangirled and then I joined her because the boys are hot and we fangirled together.

Once practixe was over, I got a blue and white jacket like the rest of the team had. I said "Thanks guys... Your the best!!" Today... I made my first ever friends with the Iwatobi swim club... I was so happy.... Also, I saw the most beautiful boy ever...: Rin Matusoka...

...I have to meet that boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo cliffhanger!!! I hope all my wonderful readers have a very marry christmas~!! :3


	5. Faded Blossom Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellloo! As a chrsitmas surprize, here's a nother chappy!!! This chaptuer is different then the previous chapters beacuse its a FLFASHBACK CHAPTER!!!! :O The first half takes place the christmas before Azusa's parents got murdered brutally by a very truly evil person, and the second half takes place a short time after...well...yeah... Also some ppl told me that i need a beta reader... well... no one i know wants to do it and im scared of strangers online xc im sorry!!! :(

Part 1:

Its Christmas and mama and papa were busy with there work again. Mama had her multi-billion dollar company to run (she was the reason we were rich to begin with) and papa was on a buisiness trip and he wouldn't be back anytime soon. So it was just me and my butlers and maids at the manor.

I was wearing a beautiful long lacy black corset dress with short sleeves that were made of silk. It was hand stitched by one of the best tailors in the world. My black and blonde hair was down and i was wearing a crimson rose hair pin. I was wearing long black gloves with a crimson rose bracelet on my left hand, and  I wore a crimson rose necklace. The dress showed off some of my cleavage, but I didn't care because noone but the people inside the maison (my maids and butlers) would see... and theyeve seen much more of me before... I had done my eye makeup more than I usually did. I wore lots of black mascara and eyeliner....

....I dont know why I wore all that fancy stuff if noone was gonna see it. Mama got the dress specicially for me and she wouldnt even se it....

One of my maids Anzu Sayaka made me a cake. Anzu had dark skin (Im not rasist or anything im just saiyng that she has dark skin!!) with very long crimson layered hair (like that crossdresser from that one game with the wierd title that i forgot but way longer) and light teal eyes. She was wearing a short and kinda skimpy french maid dress...papa liked that kind of stuff o.o... with black stockigns and white shoes. She was very kind to me and i often went to her for advice.

"Marry christmas." Said Anzu with a smile on her face. "Sorry your parenst could'nt be here this year." Then she said under her brethe "this is the third year in a row they have done this! Poor azusa..." Then she left the room.

I ate a slice of the cake. It was so delicious and moist. It was small and white and it was topped with fresh strawberries. I also drank a cup of tea. Another one of my maids Belle Lockhart came in and cleaned up. Belle had curvy light blue hair in a cresent moon shaped side pony tail. She wore the same outfit as Anzu but with a black and white bow in her hair. Belle was 17 years old. She was new and very clumsy, but she was also moe. In face, Belle had tripped seven times while cleaning up after me. "Uwaaaah!' She said. "Forgive meeeeee...!..."

I went back into my bedroom. I was happy, but at the same time... I was not. I miss mama and papa... I wish they would be here this crhistmas... I tried not to cry, but the tears started puring out.

Part 2:

The mansion had never been this empty. My parents got murdered a week ago... There were still bloodstains on the walls...the maids tried everything, but it wouldn't come off. They are impossible to remove. Even if you could remove them from the walls, they will never go away from my heart...my broken soul...

Most of the maids and all of the butlers left... Even the new maid Belle had to leave. I think they were either too scared or to sad to stay. Anzu didn't leave but i was unable to speak to her...Every time I tried, no words would come out of my mouth. Anzu had gotten very worried.... I couldn't even tell her when bullies ripped out part of my hair at school yesterday, even though Anzu looked horrified to see me like that.

Eventally Anzu had locked herself inside one of the rooms and never went out except to eat and go to the bathroom. I was all alone...I cried every day... I wished and prayed to be able to speak to Anzu again, but I could never make a sound whenever i saw her.

I cried myself to sleep everynight and spent most of everyday crying and mourning my parents...

...I missed everyoen.


	6. First Sight Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi hi!! Christmas is over but thats ok because Im still here!! So have a fantastic not chrsitmas! And to all you british people out there, happy late Boxing day!! XD lol enjoy this is the chapter where Azusa meets a certain someone x3! Also what anime is mikan tsumiki from people keep comparing belle to her

I ahd to find that beautiful brother of Kou's. He went to Samezuka... I would look for that!  
  
"Hey Makoto." I said. "I'm gonna walk home by myself so I can get used to Iawtobi." "Ok." Said Makoto.  
  
I walked around Iwatobi for a bit and looked for Samezuka. It took an hour but I finally found it. The Samesuka Academy.  
  
I walked inside the schol. I went to the pools beacuase only a swimmer could be that hot x3 I waited for a bit but then  Igot bored so i got out my black ipod nano and listened to Famous last words by Mcr.  
  
Then, I saw him. He was even sexier in person. A gray haired boy was following him around too. I blushed really hard. The two boys swam for a while and I watched them. Rin was perfect in every way at swimming. I was thinking about what to say to him.  
  
Once he was done swimming I aproched Rin. "Hello..." I said.  
  
"What is you're name." Asked Rin.  
  
"My name is Azusa Tachibana." I told him. "What if your's?" I asked him even though I already knew but I didnt wanna seem like a creepy yandere or anything...   
  
"My name is Rin matsuoka." He told me. "You're name... its beautiful... but theres somthin about it that I reconize..." He looked a bit pissed but he was blushing so I knew he was just being tsundere~ hahaha  
  
"Do you wanna meet me at 7 11 tomorrow at 5?" I asked Rin without thinking. I was blushing redder then  a rose (lol get it x3)  
  
"I'll consdier it." Rin said while still blushing. "But its not like I like you or anything baka!!"  
  
I left and i started crying because i didnt think...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAy rin and azusa are gona go on a date next chapter!!!  
> ...OR WILL THEY??? :O (dun dun dun)


	7. Budding Possible Romance?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo boy this is it its the part where the plot really begins! :D I cant wait to see my lovely readers reactions to these upcoming chapters lol Btw thx to my friend akira-chan (AkiTommichan on Fanfiction.net) for spellchecking and some suggestions :3 Pls reade her steven univeres fanfic morganite it is the best steven univervse fanfic ever!! Also please stop flamming my story im trying my hardest :c

In perpetration for my possible date, with Rin Matsuoka, i put two wine red ribbons in my pigtalis. I donned a short balck dress, with a silver cross on it, with a dark purple long sleeves shirt under it, long, dark, purple, thigh high socks, and black combat boots, with a skull and crossbomes desine on it (AKA my normal outfit exept for the ribbons lol)

I walked to the local 7 11, and, waited for about fifteen minutes. It was 5:05....would he even actually show up?

Suddenly, I saw a cretain red hared boy. He was wearing a tight, white tshirt, that showed off his many muscles, with a black and red, open hoodie, and gray pants. He looked so hot...

"But, rin, I though you wenet coming..." I said.

"I said, I'd consider it." Said, Rin "But, I dont like you, or anyhting..."

we went inside and, bought some snacks. Then, we went over to a wall, and started to talk, about our lives.

"I've never seen you around, before. Are you new here?" Asked rin.

"Yes, actually... I moved here, a few days ago." i replied.

"What school do you go to." said rin.

"I go to Iwatobi highschool." I said. "i'm a part of the swim team and i live with My cousin makoto Tachibana."

"Oh..." Said rinn.

WE takled, some mroe, and, then, we left. But, as he left, he said theis to me. "Im vivsiting tommorow."

I gasped.


	8. New Rose Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOk so this is a bit of a filler chapter (but not really) so i hope you guys dont get too mad at me im srry. ALSO, akira-chan made a deviantart (AkiTommichan) and i think you guys shoudl watch her on ther!! Thx again akira-chan for doing spellchecks (shes spellchecking for me for hopely the rest of the fic) :3 Enjoy~♥ღ

I could'nt beleive it!! Rin Matsuoka, was gonna go to MY house, tomomrow!   
  
But, my room was a wrekc... There were boxs, and stuff, everyware, and it was ugley and broing. The only thing that i owned, that wasnt in a box... was  a pic of me, and my parents... I started to sob as i looked at it.  
  
But, once, I stopped crting, i got an idea. I decided, to remodle my room!!! I left the house and decided to go to Hot topic. I was wearing, a black sundress, with a crsos necklace, black flats, with a red bow on them, lack and white, stiped, thigh high socks, and a black garter. At hot topic, I bought posters of my favorite bands, and animes. I already had posters, but I wanted to fill the walls.  
  
Then, I went to walmart, to get dark, gray paint, and also, red curtains, and balck bedsheets. There, I ran into a girl i recognized... but, I don't know where...  
  
I went home, and then I changed, into an old, black Fallout Boy shirt, and a gray miniskirt. I did'nt care if I got paint  on them. I got out my Cds, and my Cd playre, and played Mcr and Fob and Lnkin park and Green day and other cool emo bands that i like (since im emo lol :3 ) loudly. I got out a paint roller, and a tray, and started painitng my walls. Nanana by Mcr started playing, so I sang along, because, that's' one of my favorite songs. Then, I waited for it to dry. Once it dried, I put the posters up. They almost covered the entire room and, they even covered the windows. I had paint all over me. after I put put up all the posters, i put up the red curtains, and the ni made my bed. Since it was late, I decided to go to sleep, in my newly made bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im sorry for the filler chappy but i promise something interestin will happen next xhapter!!!!


	9. Friendship Petal Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOh boy this chapter is gonna be interesting unike the filler chapter from last time lol! Akira-chan did something verry awesome for my fic that you will see in this chater so thx akira-chan!!! :D Also i am not a troll and i am not ripping anything off (on purpose),especially not My immortal (that fanfic is dumb and the spelling sucks), idk where you got that idea from!! And please dont insult akira-chans beta reading she is trying her best! Her life is stressful because colleg is hard give her a brake! Btw, this chaptre has some swearing in it, so be prepared!ღ

I woke up the next morning. I got ready for school, and walked alone. I couldnt sleep last night, because i was so exited, but Rin wouldnt be comeing, until alter.

I got some cofee at 7 11, and I saw a twelve year old girl with blonde hair, with pink bangs, wearing a black seifuku (those are the school uniforms from lucky star and other animes). She had red eyes, but one of her bangs was covering one of her eyes. she was short and pale. Once, I got my cofee, she came up to me.

"Your familiar... Whats you're name...?" Said the girl.

"Oh...my name...is Asuza Tacihbana..." I replied.

"Im Kimmy Sakura. Im pleased to make you're aquantence. We will meet again." Sad Kimmy sakura.

"Ok..." I said. I also saw the girl I from walmart yesterday who I recognized... I still could'nt recognize her, from anywhere...

I walked to schoo. This time, i was on time this time. I walked into the classroom, but, that girl (not kimmy the other one) was standing, in the corner! Butthen, it was time for class to bigen.

Miho took role call,and then, she said, "We have a new transfer student here, today!" That girl then, walked up to the front of the classroom. She was short and, she had fluffy, blonde hair, that was black at the tips. She was wearing a lot of mascara, and eyeliner, and she was pale, with big boobs. Her uniform was oversized on her, and her jacket sleeves covered her hands. (Akira-chan said she looks kinda like a cross between sapphire from sound euphonium and aoi from danganropna (i've never watched any of those animes though but that's how akira-chan described her))

"My name is Akira Tomuson! Its nice to metcha!" Said Akira. Then, i relized where I recognized her from! She was my online friend! We often chatted with eachother, but we lost touch, once my parents died... She was born in america, like me, but she moved to japan, when she was 2 years old. But, ten years ago (she is 17), her house got burned down by a maniac, and her parents died. The black parts of her hair were from the fire... They would be there, for the rest of her life.

"You can take a seat, right next to Azusa." Said miho, to akira. akira sat down, but she didnt speak to me. Instead, she passed me a note, in the middle of class. It said, "Meet me after class".

After class, i met her, as she wanted me to. We were silent, for a few minutes, but hten, akira said "You're azusa! No way!" She said, exitedly. "How come we stopped chattin', suddenly?" She asked.

"WEll..." I trailed off, and I tried not to cry... Then, i told her about my parents death...i was sobbing, by the time I was done... They were so nice...why did tehy have to go...?

"I never expected to see ya in jaapn!" Said akira, with a smile on her face.

"Well, my cousin makoto invited me here." I said.

"Oh, isnt he a part of the swim team, here?" Said akira.

"Yes, and so am I!" Is aid.

"Great! I'm relly good at swimming, and i was teh best swimmer on the team, at my old school! Maybe, i should join!" Excalimed Akira.

"There's no practice today, but tehre is tommorow, so maybe, i could talk to the swim team about you, and see what they think." I told Akira.

"Great!" Said akira happy.

Once school ended, I was about to exit the school, when Akira ran up to me.

"Hey, do you want to go home with me? I live with my aunt Homura. she likes romance novels, and writes HomeStuck fanfics. :3" Said akira.

"Sure." I said.

We walked, to akira's house. She lived close to me, so i wouldn't get lsot, on the way home. Once we got to Akira;s house, we took our shoes off, and walked inside.

"Akira, w-who the hell is that g-girl?" Said a woman. She had long, choppy, dissheveled, dark, purple hair, and glasses. I looked at her, because i did'nt know who she was.

"Aunt Homura, that is my freind, Azusa!" Said Akira.

Then, Homura said to me, "W-why the f-f*ck are you s-starting at me...i-is it because you t-think I'm an ugly b-bitch?!"

"No, not at all!" I said.

"You're l-lying! Y-your'e only saying that, b-because you f-feel s-sorry for me! Akira, why do you're f-friends do this, all the d-damn t-time!!" Shouted homura.

"She's kinda uncomfortable, around strangers..." Said akira, to me. "Anyway, do you want to go to the kitchen, to get some food?"

"Sure." I said. We walked inside akira's kitchen, and got something to eat. I got an onigiri, while Akira got a handful of donuts. Then, we went to Akira's room.

"How do you eat all those donuts, without getting fat?" I asked to Akira.

"Well, it's because, I'm very athletic!" Akira said, with pride. I nibbled at my onigiri, while Akira gobbeled down donuts at 90 mph.

I looked at the time. Rin would be at my house in an hour!

"Hey, Akira, I have to leave. I have something to do." I said.

"Okay! See ya later, Azusa!" Said Akira. As I walked out of the house, Homura yelled at me, to "give her answers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღCredit to akira-chan (:iconakitommichan:) for akira tomuson, aunt homura, and some of the dialogue~! :3ღ


	10. Wilted Pedaless Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღHayyyy gaaiiiiiiz!! Cahpter 9 was WAY longer then the other chapters but thats ebacuse there was a new character (akira-chan's character that is based of her and some anime characters) and i needed to introduce her! Anywyas, this chapter is dark so enjoy (if you DARE!!! :O )~!!!ღ

Because, rin was coing over, soon, i put on, a short black dress, with red straps, long, black, gloves, and dark, crimson, tights, with black , high heels. I redid my eye makeup, and painted my nails, black. I didn't have time to do my hair, so I just brust it.

Then, Rin came, looking very hot.he was wearing a open red hoodie, with a gray shirt, and baggy, black pants.

"Who is this?" Asked Mrs. Tachibana.

"This is my... friend, rin..." I said.

We then went back to my room. The walls were dark gray, and there were posters everywhere. My bedsheets were black. We sat down on my bed, and i played, some of my Patd Cds. We talked for a while.

"I actualy, lived in austraila, for a few years." Said Rin. His voice was deep, and sexy, and I loved it, very much.

"Thats so cool! I lived in america all my life..." I replied. "I moved here, to japan because, my parents got murdered... I saw every bit of it... I wanted to stop, them...but, they tied me up... Icouldn't do a thing..." I soobed my eyes out, and Rin looked very sad.

After, a few minutes of crying, i calmed down. Me and Rin made out on my bed...

...Then, I got a phone call on my phone...

It was from... Nagisa Shingetsu, the blond shota; and also Akira Tomuson, my new froend! Nagisa sounded evry scared, and Akira was screaming, and sobbing, in the background of the call.

"Azusa...akira needs you! It is very urgent! Be at Akirs'a house Asap!" Nagisa said, improtantly. Then, he joked "Or else!". I heard Akira shout "Nows not the time for jokes, NAgisa!"

I grabbed Rin's hand. and ran out. of my bedroom, and out of the house.

"Where are we going?" Asked Rin, in a kinda scared voice.

"Its Important, youlle see!" I replied back!

I ran to akira's house in a hurry. The door was open, so we didnt need to break it open or anything. In Akira's hosue, I saw a horrific sight.........

I saw..........

The bloody, dead, corpse of Homura tomuson... She was lying on the ground, with a horrified expression on her face, her eyes were wide open. Her skull, had clearly benn bashed in. The top of hr head was covered in blood, with it dripping down her face, and on the floor. Her glassses had fallen off, and they were cracked, and covered in blood. There was a bloody, baseball bat o nthe ground beside her... She was... dead.

I screamed looudly, and then I fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღThat was a very dark chapter!! Thanks akira-chan for writing the description on homura's body!! What'll happen next? Wh okilled homura?ღ


	11. Bloody Shredded Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSo um apaprantly i got nagisa's name wrong last chaprer im sorry i forgot what nagisa's last name was so i asked akira-chan and she told me it was shingetsu because she thoguht I meant a different characer im sorry and she is to but dont flame her or anything!! Also someone asked me to put monica towa and pickle satan in this fanfic but i cant because idk what anime there from!! By the way, this fanfic takes place a few years after the first part of my upcoming fanime true loves story and kimmy is 12 in this.ღ

"Oh my god..." Said rin.  
  
Just as he saw Homura's body, he said that. I screamed, and fainteed, when I saw the body.  
  
When I regainsed conscientiousness, i was laying on a couch. I was confused for a moment, but hten I realized I was at akira's house. But why was I at akira's house...  
  
Nagisa and rin were beside me, while akira was crying in a corner.  
  
"Are you ok, azusa?" Asked rin. Then I remembered what had happened.  
  
"No, i'm not!!" I said, and I sobbed. Seeing Homura dead like that was like seeing my paretns die all over again. I looked atthe body again. It was still lying there. There was more blood, then the last time i saw the body, and it was in a puddle, on the floor.  
  
I cried for who knows how long. Eventually I stopped, and decided to investigate.  
**  
**

 

**~~INVESTIGAITON START~~**

  
The victim is Homura Tomuson... The time of death is somewhere, between 5:30pm, and 7pm... The body was found in the living room, of Akira Tomuson... Cause of death is a blow to the head, with a baseball bat.  
  
Akira had stopped crying, to so we (and also, rin, and nagito) decided to investigate, until the police arrived. I found a pen, and a notepad, from a drawer in Akira's houese, so, i decided to write down evidece on the paper.  
  
"there's no way the glasses could of been broken in the way there broken, just from the bat. Clearly, soemone purposely broke the glasses." Said rin, investigating the glasses.  
  
"There's blood all over the door, and theres a puddle of milk by the door..." Said Nagisa, investigating the door. I relized i didn't notice that when I first walked in, because the door was open.    
  
“Hm...fasinating...” i said.  I was sad, though. I couldnt believe that this would happen to akira, right after i met her...i stopped myself from crying and went on. It was up to us...to figure out what happened to homura.  
  
I didn't know what to investigate, so I asked Nagisa and Akira what they were doing at the time of the crime.  
  
"Nagisa, where were you, and what were you doing, at the time of the crime." I asked Nagisa.  
  
"Well, I was hagning out with Rei-chan, at his house, and hten we decided to get ice cream at the store. I saw Akira there, But then, she confesesd her love to me!" Sid Nagisa.  
  
"Did you accept it?" I asked.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" aSked Naegisa bluhing. "Anyways, I gave her my number, and she left. Them, a few minutes later, Akira called me, while crying, and told me to come tu herher house. She said it was important, but, I didn't this it would be THIS important! "  
  
"Ok..." I said. Then, I walked up to Akira.  
  
"Where were yoy, and what were ou doing, at the time of the crime." I asked her. Akira started to cry, but then she stopped. I respected her. She was...stronger than me...  
  
"Wel... Aunt homura told me to go to the store, to get some milk..." She looked, on the verge of tears. "at the store, i saw the boy I have a crush on, so, i decided to tell him how I feel... ehehe... I fall in love easily." Erily, she looked, like, her cheerful self again... but, not really... I knew she was hurting inside, her soul was bleeding, and no stitches could heal that. "He said, he'd think about it. So, i went home, only to find... to find... THIS!!" She bust into tears, again. I assumed that she had spilt the milk upon the body discovery a  
  
I wrote everything down inside the notepad, along with mine, and Rin's testimonys (I know neither of us did it, because we were making out, lol). Then, I saw a laptop. It was completely destroyed. IT looked like it was smashed, by the bat. The bat was made of metal.....  
  
...Then Suddenly........  
  
......."I heard, there was a murder, so i shall help with the investigation." It was....  
  
......Kimmy Sakura!!! She was wearing a majenta jacket, with a magenta, short skirt, gray thigh highs, and brown shoes.  
  
"Eehhh... Who are you?" Said akira confused.  
  
"I'm Kimmy Sakura, and I am here to investigate." Said Kimmy.  
  
"But Were already investigating!" Said akira and nagisa  
  
"I really think oyu should leave it to. the real detective here." Said Kimmy.  
  
Then suddelny, another person waled in... it was...... Re i Ryuzaki!  
  
"Nagisa there you are!!!" Shouted rei. "I was looking everywhere for- OH MY GOD!!!" Rei had finally noticed, homura's body, laying there.  
  
"Were inv-vestigating a murger, do you wanna help." Asked akira, who was about to cry again.  
  
"I really think, all of yo,u ahould go home." Said Kimmy.  
  
"Ok," everyone said.  
  
Eventually, the poilice arrived, but since they couldn't find anything, that we ahdn't already found, they left.  
  
"S-since Aunt homura is... d-d-dead, where am I gonna sstay...?" Asked akira. She looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"You could, stay in my house. We could be roommates!" I said.  
  
"I...like that idea..." SAid Akira. She was smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღCredit to akitommichan for writing alot of the investigation portion!! Your the best gurl~!! :3ღ


	12. Complete Aqua Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOk so this chapter akira-chan isnt spellchecking becasue she was busy with a final for coolleg but shell be back next chapter!! :3 Also read akira-chans steven univerce fanfic morganite its really good and i have a oc named kunzite in it. Btw i go back to school on januray 4 so i wont be able to update as frequently once i go back to school sorry. Lol happy new year enjoy~!ღ

Akira was my roomate now... Since my bed was big enuogh and we didnt have anotehr bed so we slept in the same bed (i know what your thinking there not lesbeans lol!) I never had a roomate or a friend before...this would be fun!  
  
Akira grabbed her stuff, placed it into a bag and went home with me. Then Rin came to me.  
  
"So... maybe Ill see you tommorow..." Said rim.  
  
"Ok..." I said. Then we kissed and he left...  
  
Me and akira walked home together. The sky was beautiful. It was clear and filled with stars... Then there was a shooting star. We made wishes on the star.  
  
"What was your wish?" I asked akira.  
  
"My wish is for my life to go back to normal as much as it can. And also for lots of donuts!" Said akira. "What about you?"  
  
"My wish is to be happy and for my scars to be heeled... I know that wont ever happen tho..." I said on te verge of tears. Then, I started crying. Akira comforted me, and then i stopped crying and we went home.  
  
It was late when we got home, so everyone was alseep. Makoto's door was open and I could see him and haru sleeping together which was super adorbs. Akira and me blushed at that and went back to our room. Akira set her bags on the floor and we went to sleep.  
  
The next morning I woke up eaerly. I was alone. Akira had left a note on her side of the bed that said "Whent to get some breakfast. I'll be back soon." A few minutes later, she came back with a bag of donuts.  
  
"Ehehe... What else would you expect me to get?" Said Akira smiling. I played my fob cds quietly because everyone else was alseep and we ate donuts and told jokes. Then it was time to go to school. We walked together, and we didn't stop anywhere on the way.  
  
Everyone was talking about the incident from yesterday. Akira was able to hold in her tears, but i couldn't... We managed to get through are classes and then I approached akira after class.  
  
"you said you wanted to join the swim team right? Well swim pracitce is today!" I told akira!  
  
"Grate! I brought my swimsuit! :3" Said Akira. We put on our swimsuits and went to the pool. I was wearing a black bikini with a little red bow on it with a swim skirt that also had a red bow on it. Akira wore a blue bikini with the iwatobi jacket.  
  
"Hey makoto this is  my friend akira!" I said.  
  
"Howdy! I'm Akira! Can I join the swim team!" Said Akira.  
  
"Lets see how good you are at swimming." Said Makoto. Akira jumped into the pool and swam. I dont even think i could do all the amazing strokes she could! "Alright your in." Said makoto sweetly.  
  
During preactice when we werent swimming we were fangirling over the boys.  
  
"THere so hot!" Said akira.  
  
"I know right!" I siad.  
  
Then practice ended and we went home.


	13. Wilted Drowning Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSorry guys but akira-chan camt spell check again this chapter because shes busy ith work for colegee so enjoy~! Also ihave to go backto school tomoorow so i cant update as often anymore. :cღ

The next day akira and I left Makotot's hosue very early i the morning. I was wearing a black jacket wiith neko ears on the hood, a Panic at the disco shirt that i cut to be v neck, a frilly red skirt, leggings with a black cat on them and combat boots that made me feel like a action girl and i had rose red lipstick blue eyesharow fake eyelashes with alot f mascara and some eyeliner. I also painted my nails black in memory of akemi's aunt Homura.Akira was wearing a white tanktop that clung titely to her and showed of her big boobs, booty sorts, neone running shoes and put on tenporary tatoos of chibi knee swirls on her knees. Se also put her hair up in a swirly ponytail and she braided mine but kept the little bigtail. While she was braiding i cried...her hand were so soft...it reminded me of my mother when she used to braid my hair...and also anzu...  
  
After we got ready we left after Makoto, who left earlie rbecause he ws gonna walk to school with his bf HAru.  
  
"I fell ready for the day now that ive had my morning helping of donuts!" Akira said happily while eating ten donuts.  
  
"Im glad." I said. I had a donut to but it since im not althetic like Akira I would get fat if i ate to many donuts so I only ate 1. Also tety reminded me of the cookies my mother used to make... I cried...  
  
"Hey wanna race me!" Akria asked me exited! "a good jog is a good way to start the morning! ^o^"  
  
"No thankx..." I said but then akira ran of without me wile she laughted. I strugled to run behind her and by the time i coat up my lungs hurt so bad that I wanyed to cry.  
  
We got to school and sat thru our regular lessons while we  pased notes in class (but the teacher didnt notiec us so we didnt get in trouble or anything)  
  
After school we went to swim and Ko was there.  
  
"Hey theres a swim meat next week so were all practicing our strokes!" She said. "Akria's best at breaststroke which we figured out last time so we should test you Azusa."  
  
"I hope shes' good at backstroke~" Makoto said with a smile. I was actualyl good at all the strokes because I was the best on my swim team when  Iwas little. But that was before my parents...got murdered... I started to cry as i rememverd my parents....  
  
"Lets start with free style!" Kou said exited to see me swim. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded and go ready to jump itno the water. Akira surpirsed me thogh  when she clapped and cheered and i fell in. I was gonna start over but everyone told me to go so i went...  
  
It was a mistake...  
  
I swam fast for a wile and i did really good but I couldnt get teh accident out of my head... My back stung and my eyees hurt from keeping them underweter for so long. Befroe I knew it it was the end of the pool and I did a kick to turn around...but then...tradgedy happened...it was so long since the last time i kickturend that I made a big mistake...I hit my head on the bottom of the pool. My vision went black and I vaguely rememvered seeing my tears that were black from the macara stream from my eyes before I blacked out...  
  
I thought I was dead like my parents at first... before I woke up on the side of the pool with haru-chan overtop of me.  
  
"i did the manuver. Are you ok Azusa-chan?" He said.  
  
I caughed up some water and sobbed a bit but then i nodded. "Y-yeah... Thank you..." I said.  
  
Haryu smiled ."you almost drowned. That was close."  
  
Haru helped me up, but i wasnt happy... I fetp horrible... my heart ached with emotions and I felt like crying again... Haru...seeing him ontop of me...it made me feel the same way i felt...with rin...  
  
"Asuza." I heard someone say. I turned and saw MAkoto who was upset. "Try not to hurt yourself again." He then went up to me and whistpered so noone could hear. "Dont play with my boyfriends emotions like a kid in a toy store."  
  
I couldnt say anythng...I could only cry... How would I ever tell rin or haru or makoto...that i liked haru...?!  
  
I cried.


	14. Rose Wilting Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღHey guys akira-chan is spellchecking again!!! :D I was really tiered when i wrote this chaoter ladt night tho so she might of interpereted my mispelings as difrent words xD sorry This chapter deals with asuza’s feelings toward a certain few charracters soo... enjooooy~!ღ

The next morning, i layed, in bed. I couldnt go to school, because of my head ingurys, from yesterday. I was hurting, so bad...not only physicly...but, emoticonally to...  
   
Haru... and rin... I couldnt beleive, i had felings 4or them both... My head hurt...and not because, of my ingurys...  
   
"Asuza, are you ok?" Said akira concerned. She had a donut, in her mouth. Shw was wearing,  a pink, and black, stiped tanktop, that clung to her and, showed of her big bobs, really tihgt, black, skiny jaens, and she was wearing lots of eyeliner, and mascara.  
  
"Yeah i'M ok." I said...But I wans't really... "I dont think i mgoing, to school today..."  
  
"Ok Said Akira. Then, she left. I was alone... I cried, because i was hurting, so bad...  
  
I went back to sleep, and sleeped, for a few hours. Onec, I woke up, i changed into, a long sleved, balck shirt with black, and white, striped sleaves, a red vest, a frilly, black, skirt with red stuff, at the bottom, black tights, and red mary janes. I put on winged eyeliner, ALOT of mascara, gray eyeshadow, and ruby red lipstick.  
  
I decided to update my myspace blog, about my feelings, for Haru. After that, I drew a picture of, a red heart, with a knife, in it, dripping black blood. On it, i wrote "i will never love anyone more then i love you...", in crimson. I hung it up, on my wall, and then, i started to cry. The fact that, after dating Rin for a few days, i fell for haru... and i still love Rin to!!! I couln'dt possibely chose, between the two...  
  
After crying for, 30 minutes, i decided to go, to hot topic, to see if i could meet anyone there, someone who would make me foreget, my struggles, what i'm going thru...  
  
However, on the way there, I ran into 2 people i know... it was.....Ko Maedasuoka (I forgot hwo to spell her last name becuase its 3 in the morning and im to lazy to google it lol), and Akria Tomuson!!!!!  
  
"Oh my god what are you doing here!" I said.  
  
"I decided, to take Ko here, after swim practice, so she could look around, a bit!" Exclained Akira happily.  
  
"Hey Azusa why werent you at school and swim practice today?" Asked Ko?  
  
"I cuoldn't go to school because of my head ingerys from yesterday..." I said, holding back tears.  
  
"Oh yeah... I understand..." Said Ko. "When your ableto go back to school, were gonna test you again so be prepared!" Said Ko, smileing. Then, she noticed a vocaloid shirt...  
  
"Kyaaaaa~! I LOVE Vocaloid!!!" She squealed.  
  
Ko baught the Vocaloid shirt, and we left the Hot Topic. Then, somone said something...  
  
"Azusa, can I see you for a moment...?"


	15. Blood Rose Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOk so i was on google afew days ago and i stumbled upon a realy mean reveiw of my fanfic! Azusa is NOT a marysue and akira and azusa are NOT lesbeans so stop it! This isnt yuri im nkot a yuri fangirl! They are STRAIT azusa loves haru and rin and akira loves nagisa! And azusa doesnt cry to much she lost her parents OK! Stop being mean to me! Otherwise thx for 100 subscribers on youtube! thx akira-chan for spellchecking and congrats for finaly dropping out of coolleg!e!! :D Sorry for not updating in a while tho i was busy at school and then i got grounded and i was also busy finally watching danganronpa! I finished it afew days ago lol!! I wonder what it would be like to get aceppted into hopes peak highschool... I think my super highschool level would be super highscool level fangirl xD Read akira-chans new black butler fanfic blackest of nights i love it so much!!!ღ

“Azusa… I need to tell you something…”  
  
It was…...  
  
…….Kimmy!  
  
Kimmy was wearing a black, and white, sailor fuku, with black thighhighs, and brown shoes.  
  
“Kimmy what are yoy doing here!” I asked  
  
“I need you, for a second.” She replied.  
  
She pulled me aside, and then she started whispering, to me.  
  
"There have been a series of crimes, possibly committed by the same person, withing the past 10 years. I am an 12 year old investigator, sent from canada, to help solve these crimes..." Then she took a deep breath. "I need a place to stay, in japan. I'll be staying, at you're house."  
  
"Of course you can stay, at my house..." I said.  
  
"That wasn't a qusetion, it was a demand." Kimmy said, with a stern look. We left the mall, and went home.  
  
"Azusa, whose that?" Said Akira.  
  
"That's kimmy sakura. She's 12 year old investigator, sent from canada, to help solve crimes. Shes staying here." I replied.  
  
"But, there's no room..." Said akira, sadly. THen, I realized... Akira was right. There isnt an other bed, in here...  
  
"I have an idea! Kimmy can stay, in the basement!" Said akira.  
  
"I like that idea..." Said kimmy.  
  
ღღღ  
  
The next day (it was a saturday), Makoto came, into my bedroom.  
  
"Hey, Asuza, there are wierd noises, coming from the basement." Said makto. At first, i was scared and confused, but then i remembered... kimmy was in there!  
  
Me and akira ran into the basement, only to find that kimmy had completely changed it! There were pictures hung up everywhere, along with maps and stuff. There was a litst that had Aichiro notori, BElle lockhart, Anzu sayaka, thea yakuza, and... chiasa tachibana...! she was my cousin...!!!  
  
"What is all this?" I said.  
  
"I've got a secret I cant tell... but ill telly ou anyway." Said Kimmy. "The list of people, is of people who, i suspect were involved in at, least one of the crimes. The biggest suspect... is chiasa tachibana. I suspect, that she is behind the arson of akira's house, the murder of azusa's aprents, the murder of homura tomuson, and teh murder of anzu sayaka..."  
  
I gasped. Anzu... got murdered? By my cousin? I dont know why Chiasa would  kill my parents or Anzu... We only spoke once in my life and she was a commoner... I'll need to ask makoto about this. I started to cry...


	16. Bursting Rose Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღStop flamming my fanfic!!! >:( Especially you character-critique-central!!! Im only 13 i make mistakes ok!! Btw chlorine grown roses takes place in 2008 and kimmy is 12 in this so thatll give you guys a bit of a timeline of true loves story. :3 And apprarently theres gonna be a blizzard in the east coast... It rarely ever freaking snows where i live! (i live in oklahoma) -_- but since blizards are dangerous im praying for everyone in the blizzard! Im sick anyway so no school for me xD My bf matthew gave me ideas for this chapter love oyu matthew!! o3o ♥ღ

I couldn't believe my cousin had been accused of murder...  
  
"How likely is it that chiaki did those crimes...?" I asked kimmy.  
  
"Highly likely." Kimmy said as she puleld out some pictures. "She has been found at thr scene of all these crimes. However, she has been missing for a month..."  
  
"SHE WOULD NEVER!!!!!" I shouted at teh top of my lungs. I was sad and mad and my emotions and mind were a mess...  
  
I started hitting things. My vision was blurry and dark, so i couldnt see antyhing. As i hit stuff, I could hear it breaking.  
  
The last thing i saw before fainting was... Akira laying on the ground, bleeding to death...  
  
Then, i fainted.  
  
ღღღ  
  
When i woke up, i couldnt remember a thing... I was in a different outfit then before, and my hair was'nt in pigtails anymore.. Instead of a baggy MCR tshitt, a short pleated gray skirt, striped red and black tights, and pink mary James, I was waring a... straitjacket... (and I was also still wearing my tights.)  
  
I was lying in a unfamiliar bed. There was a window beside me. It was rainy outside and it was nighttime. The walls of the room were painted baige. My former outfit, my usual outfit, and pajamas were lying ontop a small bookshelf beside the bed, along with my Ipod. Everything was so confusing and unfamiliar...  
  
Then, kimmy, makoto, rin, and a doctorcame in the room.  
  
"Azusa...!" Makoto was shocked to see me in a straitjacket.  
  
"Azusa?!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"..." Kimmy was silent. "I knew i shoulnd't have told you..."  
  
"Azusa will be here for a few days, but she'll be out in a couple of days." Said the doctor.  
  
"What happened..." I asked.  
  
Everyone went silent. Then rin reluctantly said "Akira... She's dead..."  
  
"W-what...?" I said. All the memories flooded back... Makoto tried to say something, but I couldnt hear it over the sounds of my sobs...  
  
The doctor made rin, makoto, and kimmy leave the room. Sinve i was in a straitjacket, i couldnt break stuff or anything, but i was sobbing for what seemed like hours. Once I stopped, the doctor had something to say.  
  
"Asuza... You have at least three mental illnesses... You'll be staying here for a few days." Said the doctor. "Im sorry for your loss." Then he left the room.  
  
I was all by myself. There were books on the bookshelf, and a tv remote too, but since i was in a straitjacket, I couldnt use any of them.  
  
But i decided to escape from the staritjacket.  
  
Since I was skinny (i'm 5'5" and 92 lbs), the jacket was loose, so I struggled and pulled, and a fter a few minutes, I managaed to escape. I then changed into the pajamas that were on the bookshelf. They were a pair that i already owened. I put on a black Invader Zim tshirt and a pair of black pajama pants with Gir all over them. I kept my tights on becase it was kinda cold in the room.  
  
I listened to some linkin park on my ipod before i fell asleep.


	17. Wilting Rose Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOh crap i accidentally called chiasa chiaki by accident lol! Sorry about that her name was originaly gonna be chiaki but i decided to rename her to chiasa at the last minute and i forgot to edit that in my plans xD FUN FACT kimmy sakura was named after me and also kyoko sakura from madoka magica (shes my favorite charrie)!!! Also thx for being nice to me AngelicDemon678!! :D I wanna write a danganronpa fanfic now that i finished watching it but idk what it would be about lol my fav charrie is tomagi cuz hes sexy x3♥♥♥ But i told you guys i dont know what anime pickle satan is from so stop telling me to put pickle satan in the fanfic!ღ

I woke up, the next morning, having compeletlely forgot what happened, the previous day, unil I opened my eyes...  
  
All the memories, came flooding back to me: the evidnce, Akiras body, the hosptial... I started to sob, just thinking aobut it, and I could'nt stop, until a hour later.  
  
A hour later, after I was done crying, i decided to take a walk, and get a glass, of water. I put on a black, and pink striped tanktop, A black skirt with pink skull deisgns and pink frills, black, and pink, striped tightes, and black mary janes. I kept my hair down, and put a pink bow in it.  
  
I investigated envrything. Evreything was painted bland colors, and the walls we're padded... I miss home... I miss akira... i miss rin... i miss Haru...  
  
I got to the cafiteria. It was mostily empty, xcept for some nurse, and random other patients. They all had died hair, and look depressed, like me (ecxept my hair is'nt died)... I felt a bit at home... i had'nt ever been in a place, with other peoeple like me,before... I think ill get along with these people...  
  
oNce I got my glass of water, i cried, after getting my glass of water, an dI saw my tears, mix with the water, and get it all salty. I cried more, for my water had been ruined, but i drank i t anyway, because I was to weak emoticonaly to get another... Just as I started going down the hall, thoguh...i bumped into someone, and i spilled the water all over my top.  
  
"YOU BASTRAD!!" I shouted. I soono started to regret that, when I saw the person... It was a big guy, and he was super call and musley, and intimidate. he wore a black suit, and it looked really out of place, and he wore scary sunglasses. He looked though, and very pissed that I bumped into him. "A-aah..." I said nervously, felling his eyes dig in to my skin...  
  
"What the fuck did you just fucking call me?" The big scary man said. Before i could reply, two people came from behind him. Both of them were short and blond, and both of them had guns, in there hands, and one looked very familier... i almost screamed, before they made me be quiet. "W-who are you..." I asked them, shaking fearfuly.  
  
"My name is Masehiko." Said the blond on the right. He was short, and had light eyes lik ehis hair, and also wore a suit like the big guy. "And we... are the yakuza." **(This is akira-chans oc! :3 he sounds cute lol i cant wait to write him more!)**  
  
I screamed. "T-th-the yakuza were on kimmy's suspect list...!" i cried. "Did you kill my parents...!"  
  
"lol nah" said the other blond serously with a smile. "But we kow who did!"  
  
"Who???"  
  
"Shut up" The blond, who was called masehiko, said meanly. He pointed his gun at me, and i started crying. "Your Azusa Tachibna right? We were told about you."  
  
"From your cousin Chiasa!" The other blond said, also pointing a gun. Everyone was starring, and i started fealing embaressed, and scared. "Shes with us~!"  
  
I almost was about to faint. "Chiasas in the yakuza????!" I questioned.  
  
"Shut the fuck up!" Saed Masahiko loudly. "Yes, yes she is, and shes my girlfreind! And if you rat her out to the cops, we'll kill yu, and everyown you know, with thses guns. Got that punk?"  
  
I screamde, and stated crying, and the yakuza laughed, and left. Before they went, thouh, I caught the blond i recocnized. "You look familier..." I said. "Who are you?"  
  
"We've met before." The blond said with a smile. "Dont you recognize me bitch? It's me... NAGISA MOMOE"  
  
I screamed, and I fained.  
  
ღღღ  
  
When I woke up, i was in my hospital bed, and i gapsed. Sitting beside the bed, in a chair, was Haru! "those guys looked like trouble." he said.  
  
"Their more trouble then you know..." I said ominosly, feeling scared. Chiasa knows that i know that she kiled my parents, and set Akiras hosue on fire, and killed aunt Homura. and she has the yakuza under her thumb to threaten me... what now??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and by the way my birthday was yesterday! (febuary 2) Im 14 now x3!! I was gonna post this chapter yesterday but akira-chan was busy so she coudlnt spellchecl until today. Also nagisa is thugisa when hes in the yakuza. Im not gonna go into detail right now but ill elaborate later.


	18. Chlorine Blossoming Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღI keep mixing up charcaters xc!!!! I like pmmma nd free so i mixed up the two nagisas lpease dont kill me!!! Dx Also theres gonna be a new character this chapter made by my freind lilly-chan! She doesnt have a deviantart or a fanfciton ofr anyhitng cuz shes 12 tho but she does write her own fanfics!! x3ღ

That night, i had nightmares, and kept waking up. After the third time I woke up, i decidded to get a glass of water. I knew, i should'nt of, since the last time i tried to get water, i got threatened. But, I was dehidrated, so i had to...  
  
I started walking down the hall way carefully. I was wearing my invader zim pagamas. I was scared, but sicne it was the middle of the night, I didn't think there would be any yakuza pepole threatening me....  
  
Sudanly, i heard soft crying down the hallway. I did'nt knwo whether to go, and see what's going on, or to just get my class of water, and go back to bed. I stood there for a few minetes, but then i decided to see whose crying.  
  
The hallway was long, so I ran for a few minutes. When I finalyl got to the sourse of the crying, I saw a girl sitting on the ground, crying. SHe had short blonde hair that covered her right eye with hot pink streaks in a short ponytail, baby blue eyes that gradiented to pink with lots of eyeliner and mascara, a layered black shirt with pink-and-black stiped sleaves and a pink cat on the front, a pink miniskirt, light pink tights, and black converse boots. She had a pink messenger bag with a danganronpa pin, a french flag pin, and a pin that said L'eau de Rose Private Junior High for Intellectually Gifted Girls Japanese Branch, and a vocaloid keychain on the zipper. The macara and eyeliner were ruining down her pale face because she was crying.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked her. She wouldn't reply, but i did'nt say anything. But then, a few minutes later, she replied.  
  
"I'm not ok..." She faced me. I decided to get her a glass of water because she needed it.  
  
"Ill be riht back." I said. Then I got two glasses of water, for us. When I came back, she was crying less. I gave her the glass of water and asked her "What's you're name?"  
  
"My name is Hitomi Styles..." She said quietly.  
  
"MY name is Azusa Tachibana." I replied with a sweet vioce. "Is anything the mater?"  
  
"I miss my parents... it was do to my own recklesness that they died...!" Said hitomi. "You see, I have majic powers..."  
  
I gasped. I thought majic was'nt real!!! But i let her continue.  
  
"It all started one day at a carnival a few years ago. Im from France, so this was'nt here in Japan even thugh my name is in Japanese. I was haveing fun. Everything was going great until my majic screwed everything up like it usualy does. I was on the ferris wheel with my parents, when my majic made the ride break. Somehow, my parents fell out of the ferris wheel. If i was able to control my majic, then this would'nt of happened, but when i was 10 i did'nt know how to control my majic, so i could'nt save them... they fell to there deaths and its all my fault..." Hitomi started to cry more.  
  
"How did you get in Japan?" I asked, starting to remember a certain few peoples deaths...  
  
"I went to L'eau de Rose Private Elementary School for Intellectually Gifted Girls, so when I started junior high, they made arrangements to send me to the japanese branch of L'eau de Rose Private Junior High for Intellectually Gifted Girls since its a boarding school. But then, my majic went out of control again, and Ive been here for about a month." Explained Hitomi.  
  
I recognized her school's name. Kimmy wears the uniform of L'eau de Rose Private Junior High for Intellectually Gifted Girls (often just shorted to L'eau de Rose Private Junior High). Does Kimmy go there? Its a really nice all girls junior high for really smart girls. I could apply to the high school if i wanted, but I liek it here at Iwatobi. They only select the smartest of the smartest of the smartest of the smartest, so getting into that school is really a feat, and most of the students have been going there almost there entire lives, and its rare for anyone to apply to any of the schools after kindergarden, and most girlss get accepted there and don't have to apply. **(If azusa wanted to go there, she could easily apply and get into the school x3)** Its really a feat that hitomi is able to go there!  
  
"Hey... Do you know a girl named Kimmy Sakura?" I asked Hitomi.  
  
"Yes, she goes to my school! Shes one of the rare poeple who has'nt been there since kindergarden like me. When i asked her, she said she used to go to a crappy public school in Canada. Shes really cool and smart! Its a shame she can't stay in the dorms because she's not allowed to do detective stuff in them." Said hitomi.  
  
I looked at the clock. IT was 3:51 in the morning. I decided that i needed to go back to bed.  
  
"Ill see you in the morning." I said to hitomi.  
  
"Thanks for being nice..." Said hitomi with a smile.  
  
Could i tell her that i killed akira, my best freind...?


	19. Fury Fueled Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOk character critique central if you wanna make fun of me and my fanfic you better at least credit me! My names kim marie simmons, also known as sonicxkimmy172 and kimmythehedgehog, im 14, im emo, i love god and jesus, i was born in virginia, and i live in oklahoma! Also asuza and kimmy are NOT marysues! They have flaws i just haveny showed them yet >:o And to lololol, jsut in spite of you, im NOT killing asuza! >:( ALSO i posted the sneek peek to true loves story episode 1 on my youtube (which is sonicxkimmy172) so watch it! 8D Akira-chans spellchecking again (she had 2 take a brake cuz her computer broke) so thx!!!!! x3 Happy late birthday to my boyfreind matthew sorry i couldnt get this chapter posted on your birthday but i was busy hanging out at your house and i had to do youth group stuff yesterday!!! ilysm matthew i hope your reading this!!!!!!! This chaper has a bit of cusses, so be careful!ღ

I woke up, in my bed, a few hours later, in the morning. For a few seconds, I felt like I did something, last night, but I did'nt remember what... Then, i rememebered. I met a new freind!! It was breakfast time, so I changed, out of my pagamas, and  into, my black FOB t-shitr, a dark gray short skirt, black converses, black fishnet gloves and tights, and a silver cross necklace. Then, i wo'nt down to the cafeterea.  
  
When i got to the cafeterea, I saw Hiromi sitting with a group of emo kids, who looked really cool, and nice.  
  
"Hey asuza! Come meet my freinds!" Said hitomi. **(Btw someone asked me if hitomis related to harry styles and idk but hitomi (the person not the character lol) really loves one direction so probably!!!)** I walked, over to Hitomi, and sat down beside her, and her freinds.  
  
"I'm Luna Moon." Said a girl with, long, spiky, paltinum, blonde hair, with jet black tips, and a bang covering, her left eye. She had bright, red eys, that looked like they were glowing. She was wearing a black MCR t-shirt.  
  
"Im Esther Darkfeather." Sad a girl with waste length, black hair, midnight, blue eyes, and a pikachu hoodie.  
  
"I'm shatter Nymphnight." Said a boy with black hair, that covered his right eye, which were light teal. He was wearing a maroon hoodie, and he had, pale skin.  
  
"My name is Yami Yagami." Said a boy with dark, green hair, with black streaks, and a black tshirt.  
  
"I'm Conchita Fuentes." Said a girl with green, and pink, eyes, with alot of eyeliner. She had tan skin. and was wearing a black, short, dress with fishnets. Her hair was black, and spikey, and in a short, Ponytail.  
  
Hitomis' freinds were talking, to eachother. Yami flipped his hair, sexily, and made Shatter and Conchita blush. I blushed to, because, Yami is hot, and i like yaoi **(Btw shatter and yami are gay and its so kawaii!! Homophones get out!)** Luna, Esther, and Hitomi, were having a conversation, about there fanfictions. I joined in.  
  
"Mikami x Light is kawaiier then L x Light!" Said Luna.  
  
"No, L x Light is hotter!" Said esther.  
  
"I agree with Luna!" I said.  
  
"I drew fanart of L x light, so its hotter, then Mikami x Light!" Said Hitomi. Then, she pulled a skethcbook, out of her bag, and showed us her Death Note yaoi. It was hot, and it was amazing! I did'nt know Hitomi, could draw so good! We looked, at the sexy yaoi, for a few minutes.  
  
"Dang it, now I ship LxLight!!" Said Luna. "Azusa, you got here, a few days ago, right?"  
  
"Yes." I said.  
  
"Well, in case, you did'nt know, this is one, of the best mental hospitals, in the world. People come here, from all around the world, to get help. For example, Im from america, Esther and Shatter are from Englind, and Conchita is from Chile." Said Luna.  
  
"I used to live, in America, but then, I moved to Japan, about a month ago..." I said, starting to cry, at the memory, of my parents...  
  
"Azusa, are you ok?" Everyone at the table asked. I lied, and nodded. Once breakfast was over, I went back to my room, and read a book. Then, I heard, a knock.  
  
"Come in!" I shouted. It was... Makoto and Haru! I was so glad, to see them, but also a bit sad, since i missed them...  
  
"How are you doing, Azusa?" Asked Makoto.  
  
"I'm doing fine." I said.  
  
"There was a swim meat, yesterday, and we won." Said Haruka. I started to tear up, because I missed a swim meet.  
  
"No... I missed a swim meet..." I said, crying.  
  
"Its ok, Azuza!" Said Makoto. "I talked, to a doctor, and he said, you'll be out soon, and probably before the next swim meet. As for Akira..."  
  
"If Im not there, next time, then good luck!" I said through sobs. A few minutes later, Makoto and Haru left. I was crying hard. Akria was dead, and they knew it... Why were they trying to comfort me, like that, as if she was alive.?"  
  
I fell asleep, and then, I woke up, a hour later. I had to use the bathroom, so I left my room. However, I saw a sight, that I hoped I never had to see...  
  
Masehiko was being restraineded, by two doctors.  
  
"Let me go, dammit!" Shouted Masehiko.  
  
'You have to be at this mental hospital. You have no choise." Said one of the doctors.  
  
"I REFUSE! GODDAMMIT, LET ME GO!" Said masehiko.  
  
I gasped.


	20. Bound Deadly Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღChararcter critique central you stupid homophobic idiot you cant turn gays staigt!!!!!!!!!!! Gays are born gay like straigts are born straght!! Thats why asusa and akira are strait and not lesbeans because they were BORN LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! I had to make a entire rant on you and im gonna get itno undertale JSUT because you dont want me to! Btw does anyone know where i can watch homestuck? I heard its really good and dave is sugoi but i cant find it on kiss anime. Also, hitomi's creator is called lilly-chan and hitomi-chan, so dont get confused! Soz for not updating im grounded (i snuck on xD) thx to akira-chan for beta reading and writing some of masehikos lines! :3ღ

I woke up, later in the night, and my head was a blur... the previous day semed so far away... my new friends... Maktoto and Haru showing up... and...Masehiko, earlier...

I was about to think more, before I saw a shadow, at the end of my bed. I almost screamed, and started crying, since I rememebered the shadow, that killed my parents, all those years ago...

"Kim! Its okay." I recognised the voiec, and the shadow stepped out of the shadow, and i gapsed. I saw, in the moonlight, that it was Kimmy Sakura.

"K-Kimmy! What are you doing here." I asked, my voice shaking, from fear. "I thought, for a second that, Masehiko, had..."

"Yes. Thats why I came." She had a serious voice, and I could tell, that she wasnt playing around. "The dangerous head of the yakuza, Masehiko Kurusu, is in, this hospital...but, you probably already, know that."

"Y-Yes, I saw him, getting dragged in here earlier..." I cried more, imagining how terrible it would be, if he hurt one of my friends...

"You dont have to worry about him." said Kimmy. "Because...Ive detained him."

"D-Detained him? But..." I didnt understand...

"When he fell asleep, I took the liberty of restraining him, and readying him for integration." Kimmy expalined. "I consider my fight against the culprit a war, and in this war, Im ready to take prisoners, and do what I have to, in order to win. The yakuza won't be a problem. He is out of their hands. Come on, I already have Hitomi there, to help us." Kimmy took me out of bed, and dragged me down the hall to the room that had Kurusu Masuhiko (the Japanese way of writing the name xD) written on it, and had a portrait of him.  I was wearing a black miniskirt, with red fishnet stocknings, a tight, black tanktop, that said MCR, in red, a silver, skull necklace,  and black combat boots. He still looked the same as the first time I saw him, with spiky blonde hair, and light eyes, and frecks, so I knew that Kimmy, wasn't lying... "Enter" Kimmy comanded me, and I went in, and gasped.

Masehiko was hanging in the room, with his hands tied up and suspending him from the cieling, making him in the shape of a T. The stuff tying his hands looked like wire, or some kind of police thing that Kimmy had, that I wasnt faimilar with. **(kinda like chihiros corspe xc)** Hitomi was there, and she had what looked like, a kitchen knife. She was wearing her seifuku **(thats japanese for school uniform)** Hitomi's friends were there, too, and Yami and Shatter were making out, in the corner **(see is that homphobic!!)**. Masehiko looked angry, like usual. "Let me go, you fucking bitch!" he shouted. "I'll kill you!" Hitomi glared at him, and showed him the knife. He laughed. "That knife is nothing. You should see mine. I bet, if you stabbed me, that it wouldnt even hurt almost as bad as the other times I've been stabbed before..."

I sobbed, thinking of the knives he had. They could have been the knives, used to kill my parents... "We might let you go, if you tell us what we need to know." Kimmy said. "Now then, Kuruzu, where is Chiasa Tachibana?"

"Fuck you! I'll sell your organs,on the black market!" he roared.

"Why, did you kill Azusa's parents?" Hitomi said.

"Go to hell! If I weren't tied up, I would bash your head in, just like that stupid girls' aunt!" Masehiko shouted.

I gasped, and started crying, when I thought of Homura. "W-Why are you and Chiasa hate me so much...?" I sobbed. "How does Chiasa keep finding me, and hurting me, and my friends...!"

He scoffed and smirked at me. "Chiasa always knows where you are, because she's a genuis. You can't hide from us, where everywhere. We want you to suffer, Azuza Taichibana..."

Kimmy wrote that down, in her notebook. "That will be all, for now. Well have to keep him like this for a while, to break him. Once we break him, he will be a fountain of information."

"You can't break me! I'll never talk!" He taunted.

After that, we left and went to bed.

**ღღღ**

The next morning, I woke up, taht morning, and exepcted Kimmy, but she wasnt there. Instead, there was a note on my bed, and I read it. It said,

"Dear Azusa, Masehiko will stay in his room like this, until he tells me everything. I'll oversee him to make sure he cant escape, but I won't let him have water, or food, or let him sleep until he cracks, which will take about a week. So, don't bother us, or else you'll conpromise the investigacion. From, Kimmy Sakura."

I crumpled up the note and threw it away, and started to cry...Even if he was a murderer, and was mean, I knew, in my heart...I knew that maybe, Masehiko wasn't so bad...Maybe he didn't deserve, what he was getting, but.........

I kept crying. I felt....sad.


	21. Pity Blossoming Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღThx guys for the links for homestuck xD!!! Btw CCC with the undetrale stuff in chapter 20s AN i was refering to the one post where you said "what if kim got into undertale" and you said a bunch of mean things!!!!! Also yami and shatter arent homophibic because there GAY!!! There in TRUE LOVE and there also gay thats why there a couple! Stop beng a homophobe! Thx to akira-chan for the spellcheck and ideas! Happy latee bday! 8Dღ

That night, I cried myself, to sleep. Masehiko Kurusu.... He threatend to kill me and stuff... but maybe he was a better person...

The next moring, i woke up on my bed, and got dressed. I changed out of, my invader zim pagamas, and changed into, a black dress, with plaid hearts, with bows, overall straps, black buttons, and a big black ow, in the back, with a white dressshirt, with corset lace, on the arms, underneath. I also had, a short, black, riding hood, with a red, plaid bow, white frills, and plaid, cat ears. Like usual, my friends were there, talking, and eating, captain crunch. I was beginning to like the morning breakfast, because it reminded me of the times I would wake up, in the morning, to my mom's cooking, before she started working alot, and then....

Hitomi pated the seat, beside her. She was wearing, a frilly, rainbow skirt, a black tank, pink, and black ,striped, fingerless, gloves, a blue, knee high converse, a necklace, with a a world on it, and a girly bow, in her hair. I sat down, and got captain crunch. Hitomi's friends were there, too. Conchita was wearing, a purple, plaid shirt, that went to her elbows, with a black belt, on her waste, a black bennie, hipsterglasses, ripped, black jeans, and combat boots. Esther was wearing, a black ,and white, striped hoodie, with a panda on it, ripped, gray pants, black boots, and her hair was in pigtails. Luna was wearing, a purple shirt, with a cat on it, short shorts, with space on them, white vans, a purple, vans hat, with zebra stripes, and leggings, and sleeves, that made her look like a skeleton. Shatter was wearing, the shirt part of the winter seifuku from azumana dayo **(an: Shatter likes crossdressing!!! If you have a problem with it you can gtfo > )**, gray pants, and checkered chucks. Yami was wearing, a black hoodie, with sleeves, going to his elbows, a keyblade necklace, ripped, orange pants, with chains, and zippers, black boots, and extensions in his hair, to make it look orange.

We started talking. "Wow, it was really weird yesterday, with that twelve year old, and the mafia!" Luna said, calling the yakuza mafia, because she was american.

"Wait, what happene…? I wasn't paying attention..." Shatter said,shyly. He had a sexy british accent.

"That's beacuse you and Yami were kissing the hole time!" Conchita teased. "God you guys are SOOOOOOOOO cute! x3"

Yami blushed, and started looking, less cool, than usual. "Yeah, whatever..." he said all tsuny. Hitomi and I giggled, and we could of sworn, that he said baka.

"But Azusa, when is Kinny coming back?" Hitomi asked. "I feel so much safer, with her here...."

I thought about it, and started feeling worried. What if....she never came back, and Masehiko.........died.........? I cried, thinking of that. "I don't know...." i said. "But, do you think Masehiko, will be okay....?"

"Who cares! He's an evil guy anyway." Luna said, laughing. "I wouldn't give him one of my burgers, even if he payed me a million usd!"

"Be silent, Luna..........." said Esther. "I'm trying to read........"

"Eh, whatever! Quit being a killjoy, Ester." Conchita said. "I'll take some of your food, though, Luna! I'm super hungry! I could probably eat the yakuza kid, if I really wanted!"

I got more worried, and kept crying. "I'm sorry...." i sobbed, standing up. "I need, to go..."

"Is everything ok, Azusa?" Yami asked, suspisously. "Your acting....strange."

"I-I'm fine! I just need to use the bathroom.......!" I ran away from breakfast, crying, and went to my room. I locked the door and went to bed, and kept crying. Nobody cared that Masehiko was in danger, and I shouldn't, either, but he.......he was a good person on the inside, I knew it...........!

I stayed in my room for the rest of the day, until it was night. Then, I had a plan. I changed into stealthy clothes, which were a black crop top with long sleeves, and a broken red heart on it  **(an: Undertale reference xD!!!)** , red jeans, and black combat boots. I also had my hair down, except for my little ponytail, which I kept. I had......a plan. I wanted Maehiko to be safe, and not trapped here, so I was going to release him, and help him become, a better person........I just hoped that Kim, wouldn't be mad.........

Right when I got out, of my room, to go to Masehiko's, I bumped into someone. It was Yami Yagami, and I was surprised, at first, because Shatter wasn't with him. "I know what your going to do." He said seriously. "I'm not going to let you let Masehiko out, and endanger my bf. And if you want to do that...........then your going to have to get past me."

"Yami, please.....!" I said, angry. "Masehiko could.......d-die.....!"

"He killed you're parents, and Akira's parents, and her aunt, and your maid." Yami said. "You don't think, that he'll kill again???"

"No! He's a good person, on the inside......!" I said. "He just needs someone to help him, because he's insane, because of Chiasa.......! Plus, how do you know, that it was him!!!"

"Shut up." Yami said, sternly. "I'll do everything I can, to protect Shatter, from that murder, and if it takes stopping you, then I will. I have to protect him, no matter what."

I wanted to fangirl, at the ship, but I was to pissed..... "Yami, please, let me do this!" I begged.

Yami was about to say something, when suddenly, I started feeling tingly, everything went black, and I blacked out, because of my worry.......

It was another minute, but when I was awake again, Yami was gone. I wondered where he went, but I didn't care, and I went to Masehiko's room

He was tied up like he was last time, and he was wearing a black dress shirt, with a gray vest over it, gray slacks, and shiny black dress shoes. He seemed tired, and not as pissed off, but he got mad, when he saw me come in. "What the fuck, do you want, you idiot!" he snapped. "What the fuck, have you been crying? What the fuck, had you so worked up??" I forgot to clean of my mascara, from wen I was crying.

"Shut the fuck up." I said. I went over to him, and started untying him up. "Just be happy, that I'm helping you."

Masehiko seemed confused, and only a little less poed. "What are you doing.......!?" he questioned whereily.

"Helping you, you dumass." I said. When I got him untied, he fell over, and seemed way more confused.

He glared at me. "If you think, that this'll give you leverage over me, then your wrong......!" he threatened. "You don't have anything on me.....!"

"I saved your life, be greatful." I said with a frown. "Now get out of here, before Kimmy or Yami sees."

Masuhiko stood up, and was short. "Don't think that this means, that I hate you less!" He said, going towards the door. "I'm still going to make you pay, and I want to see you suffer!!!"

Before he left, Masehiko took off his shoe, and threw it at me. It hit me in the forehead, and it knocked me out.

When I woke up, I was in Masehiko's room still, and the shoe that he threw at me was close. Kimmy was there. She seemed lived. "What did I tell you, about coming in here!?!?" she questioned angrily. She was wearing a purple skirt, a white dress shirt, with a purple tie, and a purple jacket. "Now, Masehiko has escaped! The security are going to tighten! Now....you'll never leave the institution!!"

My eyes went wide, and I gasped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღIn the yami and azasa part i imagined the song that played when you fight torial in undertale playing xDღ


	22. Trapped Black Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღOk since its aparrently SOOOOO homuphobic to have gay caharcters in my fanfic ill tone yami and shatter down a bit ok!!!! BUT you can stop epople from being effectonate in public but yoi cant stop TRUE LOVEE you fucing homophobes!!!!!! > There still gay tho (actauly i think ami might be bi but he still loves shatter and rins also bi) Also im NOTTTT against lesbeans holy crap but axusas not bi shes STARIT!! Oh and one of the blogs (i forgot witch one lol) said akria and nagisa were canon and yes thats true but it was one sided because nagira is datting rei he alwahys was but akira didnt know lol! Akira-chan thx for the spellcheck (and the my immortal joke in the middle) but the ships on ccc arent canon sorry :c [EDIT] I had to fix some mistakes in this chatper!ღ

I started to cry, after talkign to kimmy. Now I'll be stuck here, foreever!!!! Not only that, but masehiko could kill more people! One I stopped crying, I changed my chlothes so I could go to breakfast. I was wearing, a short, black, plaid, seifuku dress, a bunch of band wristbands, black, and white, plaid thigh thighs, my skull boots (the ones i n my normal outfit), a gold cross necklace, and black, fingerless gloves. I painted my nails black, with white tips, and put on a ton of eyeliner, and mascra, and blakc lipstick.

When I left my room, i saw strange people... They had tazers, and they were standing by ALL the doors!! I thought it was the yakuza, tat first, but then i noticed there badges... it said "security guard"! I remembered kimmy's note, and i alomost cryed, ubt  I was to scarred, because i was scarred i was gonna get tazed.

I finaly got to the cafeterea, and there were 4 security guards there, and they had tazers to. I was scared, but I got my coco pebbles, and quickly sat down. Hitomi and her friends were there, and so was kimmy. Luna was cosplaying as Misa from death note, and it looked really cool! **(I hate misa because she gets in the way of l and lights perfect yaoi but she has a awesome design)** Esther was wearing, a black corset ,with red ribbons, a black, leather miniskirt, red fishnets, and black, leather boots that went to her knees. Shatter was wearing, a striped jack skeligton jacket **(I actually have that jacket x3 its reversable heres a pic i-imgur-com/V00vZq9-jpg (replace the - with .))** , band wristbands, blakc, skinny jeans, and white vans. He was playing pokemon on his gameboy. I couldnt stand to look at yami, not after what happemed last night... But i know he was wearing, a black marilin mason shirt, a silver necklace with l's symbol from death note, baggy, black, and read pants, with chains on them, and red, and black shoes. He was scowling at me... Conchita was wearing, a torn, black seifukiu, with suspenders (kinda like ryoko sorta) with a bunch of bracelets, and mecklaces, and black, white and red stripped tights, black uwabaki, and her hair was in odango. Hitomi was wearing, a dress that looked like zatsune miku's outfit, blacck tights, and mary janes, and her hair was in pigtails. I coudl'nt look at kimmy either, but she was wearing a whte dress shirt, a black jacket, a purple miniskirt, white tights, and black mary janes, and her hair was in a ponytail. They all looked so sad...

"Your an idiot." Said Yami to me.

"Im sorry..." I said, almost in tears, I silently ate my Coco pebbles.

"Whats wrong?" asked Conchita.

"Nothing, im fine." I lied. Once I finished my coco Pebbles, i went back to my room. I read Twilight for three hours. Suddennly...

"Theres someone here to see you azusa." It was a security guard!

"Who is it." I asked.

"He claims to be, your boyfriend. He has red hair, and shark teeth." Said the security guard. Rin was gonna visit me!

"Let him in!" I said.

"Azua are you ok!" Said Rin.

"No im not..." I said. Istarted to cry.

"What are they doing to you." said Rin, concerened.

"There not soing anything, but a possible murderer escaped and its all my fault! Now ill never get out of here!" I cried.

"Its ok azusa if they dont let you out ill help you escape." said rin.

"You'de really do that?" I said hapily.

"I'll do anythong for you Azusa." Said rin sexily.

I blushed and said"Thanks rin!"  
  
"You know, everyone misses you. But we havent seen Nagisa hazuki for a few days..." Said rin. Then I remembered the yakuza incident...

We made out for a while. Rihgt before we did more thuogh, a security guard came in!

"Your visiting time is up." Said the security guard.

" _Godammit_ " rin hissed under his breath in english. "I love you azusa" said rin

"I love you too rin!" I said as the security guard dragged him out of my room. I started to cry again into my pillow.

Twenty minutes later, there was another knock at the door. It was... DUMBLEDORE xD! Jk no it wasnt it was Luna, hitomi, esther, shatter, conchita, and yami who was still pissed of at me.

"We have a plan, follow us to my room." Whispered hitomi. I did what she said and went with the rest of the group. In there was a map, three papers, a baseball bat, duck tape, and a rope.

"What is all this." I asked.

Hitomi motioned for us to get closer, so we did, and she whispered "This is our escape plan."

"That looks stupid." Said yami, but i could tel that he was only saying that to seeem cool.

"So whats the plan." Said Luna.

"At 1:15 am tonight, well gather in this room, break the window with the bat, duck tape one end of the rope to the floor, throw the other end out the window, and escape through the window." Said hitmoni. We discussed the plan until 11:45 pm, and then Hitomi left the room for a few minutes. When she came back, she was holding a buch of boxes of donuts and a dvd of nightmare before christmas.

"Donuts for everyone." Said hitomi. I almost cryed at the memories of akira, but i think i might be starting to accept her death... The same cant be said about my parents though... Everyone ate the donuts, even shatter, who was on a diet, and we watched nightmare before christmas.

We finished the movie just in time for us to conduct our plan. Hitomi shattered the window with the bat, and yami taped the rope.We put on gloves so we wouldnt get rope burn **(I got that once and it hurt like a bitch)** and slid out the window. Hitomi's room was on the second floor (there are ten floors in the mental hospital and my room is on the sixth) so we didn't have to go too far. Just when we were all outside, though, a flashlight shone on us. It was a security guard!


	23. Masked Rose Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSome ass whole leaked the original version of chapter 22 so if you find it PELASE DONT READ IT it sucks! Im on spring break so ill be able to update more often :3 I might make a hitbox account and stream undertale but im not sure. OH and apaprently masehiko was spelled wrong this entire time so im renaming him to Masahiko now! THx t oakira-chan for spell check!ღ

We were all handcuffed, by hte security guards. Yami tried to escape, but then, he got tazed. When shatter called, yami's name, he got punched, in the face, and also tazed. I strugled, and then i got tazed, to...  
  
When i woke up, I was in a straight jacket, in my room. I forgot what happened, until my head startedd hurting... I looked at the clock, on the wall. It was 5:30, in th morning. Since the straight jacket was loose, on me, i got out of it, and went to bed.  
  
When i woke up, it was 10:45. I probably slept, through breakfast. When I walked up, to my door, to leave, there was a note, on it. It said "meet me at the cafetarea at 3:30 am on july 3 -KM". Then I looked, at the calender. It was july 2! I wondered, who "KM" could be, though...  
  
I put on, my normal outfit. When i steped out into the coriddors from the darkness of my room, I ran into... shatter! He was wearing, a black bring me the horizon hoodie, tight, dark, gray, skinny jeans, and white vans, and alot of eyeliner.  
  
"Shatter, what are you doing, out here!" I said, surprised.  
  
"Azusa, you missed breakfast, so I decided, to invite everyone, to my room, for a meeting. I found somethig wierd..." Said shatter, with a british accent, while blushing, because he's shy.  
  
"Do I go, now?" I asked?  
  
"When else, would yu come." Said shatter, with a annoyed/impaitent tone, to his voice.  
  
"How did you get out, of your straight jacket?" I asked, since he wasn't in a straight jacket.  
  
"Hitomi got me out, using her madjic." said shater.  
  
I followed shatter, ot his room. When I came in, the rest of the group was there. Hitomi was wearing, a black tank top, that said mcr on it in red, a torn, black miniskirt, red, fishnet leggings, and balck, combat boots. Luna was wearing, a black, lacy dress, with spagetti straps, black boots, that went up to her mid-thighs, and black gloves. Esther was wearing, a black seifuku, with a black skirt, that went down to her knees, black socks, and black mary-janes. Yami was weaing, a dark, gray jacket, with bagy black pants, and red converses. Conchita was wearing, a long, black dress, with long sleeves, and black, hgh heels. Hitomi, and conchita, were holding notes, but i could'nt read, what they said, because, i could only see the back, of them. The walls, of the room, were black, and covered in death note, tokyo ghoul, visual key, and emo band, posters. Some of the bands, were british, so i've never even heard of them. There was a black, boom box, and Thanks for the Memeorys by Fallout Boy, was playing.  
  
"Now that everyones here, its time to start, the meting." Said luna, while eating, a donut. "Raise your hand, if you recieved a note, like this." She held up a note, that was exactly like mine! Everyone raised there hand, even yami.  
  
“But who, is KM?” asked conchika. “I’ve never met, a ‘KM’ before....”  
  
“Is it kimmy?” asked hitomi.  
  
“It couldn’t be, kimmy.” said luna. “Kimmy’s inicials, are KS, not KM. It’s still probbably a friend, though!”  
  
“Well, whoever it is, were NOT meeting them.” said yami bitchily. “They could be danger, and shater might get hurt.” Shatter blushed, and started stuuttering.  
  
I started to tear up. I was so split, on what to decide for everyone.....what if we chose wrong, and we got tazed, again?  
  
“I.........disaggre.”  ester talked suddenly, and we turned to look at her, surprised, that she had started talking, sudanly. “They could want to help us........we shouldn’t refuse them.....”  
  
Everyone looked, at each other. “I think esther, is right!!” Conchita exclammed. “I want to get outta here, and esther is always wright!”  
  
Yami sighed, arngy. “Fine. But if were tazed, again, I’LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU.”  
  
Everyone agreed, and then, that was the end, of the meeting. We all left, and I went to bed, since it was late.  
  
When I woke up later, it was 3:27 am. Quick, I jumped out of bed, and got into a black furisode, that only came up halfway up my thigh, with red butterlies on it, frills on the obi, and collar, and sleeves, and some corset lace, on the dress part, below the obi. I also put on, a frilly black, and red chocker, to match the dress, kneee high socks, with black, and white stripes, and red mary janes. I also put my hair up into one ponytail on my haid, after pinning back my little ponytail.  
  
When i goth to the cafaterea, it was two minutes, before KM would be there. Everyone was already there, except for luna, who was late. “Sorry, guys! I was eating, my three am burger.” she admitted, blushing. She was still in pagamas, which were red boxers, with white and blue stars on them, and a baggy, black shirt, with a red eye on it. Other than her, yami was in his pajamas too, which were a black imagine dradongs shirt, and pagama pants, with pokemon on them, shatter had on, red boxers, and a puffy black hodie, esther had, a black tanktop, and short, loose, purple shorts, conchita was wearing, a black nightgown, that went down to, just above her mid-thigh, and hitomi had on a cosplay, of kagome.  
  
Shatter muttered shyly, at luna. “T-tipical, american....”  
  
Just then, though, someone new appeared, from seemingly nowhere. She wes wearing a black winter seifuku, with a red ribbon, black leggings (or pants, it was hard to tell), and dressy, gray shoes. But, she also had on a mask, that looked like anime, and had maron hair, in a ponytail. Even with the mask, I could tell who it was.....kou matsuoka! There was something werid about her, though.....she seemed sorter, from usual, and her perportions were kind of different.....i cried, tears of joy, anyway, happy that rin kept his promise,to help me escape the asylum.  
  
Conchita gasped. “Are you......KM?”  
  
“Yes.” said ko. “I have unlocked, one of the windows on this floor, in the room, that kurusu masahiko used to be in. There is also a rope there, to use, to climb down. I dispatched the guards, so its safe.”  
  
We all ran to the room, that used to be masahiko’s, and the window was open. Everyone started to hurry out, and I was last, and in the room, alone, with ko.  
  
“Thank you, ko.........” i said, smiling a little.  
  
“Don’t thank me. thank me later.” said ko. “just go. We’ll worry about hellos, later.”  
  
I started to climb out the window, but as i did, i accidentally bumped into ko. Suddenly, the mask fell off, and so did her hair.....  
  
It wasn’t ko at all.....it was actually.....MASAHIKO KUSURU??  
  
When he saw, that i knocked off the mask, and wig, he swore loudly. Then, before i could say anything, he suddenly pushed me out of the window, and I fell, as things started to get black.........


	24. Special Hospital Visit?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღI really want to livestream undertale can you guys show me how to do that? Also is there a dangan ronpa 2 anime because ive searched everywhere and i cant find it but theres gonna be a season 3 and im just so confused! Btw azusa doesnt stare at akiras boobs all the time im just describing her appearance god! Ill say this for the last time shes straigt!!!! Theres a special surpeise that happens this chapter so stay on the lookout! If you die of shock dont blame me cus i warned you! xD Thank you akira-chan for spellchecking!ღ

When i regained consensus, i was back, in my room. But it wasnt my mental hospital room... it was my bedroom, at iwatobi!! I was surrounded, by Hitomi, Luna, Esther, Statter, Yami, Conshita, and Mrs Tachibna. They all had concerned faces, on their faces.  
  
"Are you ok, azusa?" Said Hiromi.  
  
"..." I said. I looked at the clock. It was 5:56 am.  
  
"These sweet chilren took you here, when you were unconcious. I'm glad you've woken up, Asusa." Said Mrs. Tachibana.  
  
"We went, on your phone, to look for contact info. We found your adress, so we took you, here. We also added our contact info, to your phone." Said Eshter.  
  
I fell asleep, again.  
  
When I woke up, Mrs. Tachibana was gone, but everyone else, was still there. It was 7:12 am.  
  
"Hey..." I said. Everyone was startled, but let me continue. "Now that were all out, of the mental hospital, where will we go."  
  
"Technically, I was already supposed to be out ,of the hospital, a month ago, but then, i met Shatter, and I decided to stay, until he left." Said Yami. "I live alone, with my imouto **(that means little sister in japanese)** , so Shatter, and concita, hsve made arrangements, to live with me, until they're supposed to go home."  
  
"I asked the headmaster, of L'eau de Rose Private Junior High Japanese Branch, and its ok, for luna to live, in my dorm, tenporaraly, as long as, she gets a job, and goes to public school, everyday." Said hitomi.  
  
"I'm almost 18, and i was already plannnign, on moving, to Japan, anyways, so I plan, on getting a job, and saving my money, until i can afford a home. Yami, would it be ok, for me, to stay at your place, until then?" Said Esther.  
  
"Whatever." siad Yami.  
  
Then, Makoto walked in, with Haru.  
  
"rin's coming by, in a few minutes, so we can see Akira, in the hospital." Said AMkoto  
  
"B-but, I thought Akira died...!" I said, tearing up.  
  
"Ddn't i tell you, she is in the hospital, for severe ingurys." Said Makoto.  
  
"When did you tell me that?" I said. Then I remembered. Makoto tried, to say something, but i was crying, so i couldnt hear it...  
  
"So... she's not dead?" I said.  
  
"No, but shell be out, in a few weeks." Said Haru. Then, rin came.  
  
"Who are all these people?" Said rin.  
  
"These are my new freinds, that i met, at the mental hospital." I said.  
  
"Oh. I lvoe you azusa. I'm so glad your out, of the mental hospital." Said Rin. Then, he hugged me, and then we made out, passionally.  
  
We left, after that, and a few minutes later, we arrived, at the hospital.  
  
"We're here, to see Akira Tomuson." Said Makoto.  
  
"Okay, she's in room 136." Said the person. We went inside, the elevator.  
  
"Who is Akira, anyways?" Said hitomi.  
  
"She's a longtime freind of mine, who got hurt pretty badly, a few weeks ago." I sugarcoated. I still coulnd't tell anyone, what I accidentaly did, to her...  
  
We eventually, got to her room. She was awake, and had bandages, on her head. Thank you for the venon by mcr was playing on the radio, and naruto was on tv.  
  
"Hi, Asuna!" Said akira.  
  
"kira!" I shouted happily! I was too happy, to correct her, on my name.  
  
"So, I heard yuo were in a mental hospital, for a few weeks. Are you out, now?" Said Akira.  
  
"Well, I sort of escaped..." I said.  
  
"That's ccol! im glad, to see you, again! Who are theres people?" Said akira.  
  
"These are the freinds, that I met, at the mental hospital." I said.  
  
"Hi akira!" Said Luna.  
  
"Whats your name?" Said Akira.  
  
"My name is Luna Moon, and this is Esther Darkfeather, Hitomi Styles, Shatter Nymphnight, Yami Yagami, and Conchita Fuentes." Said luna moon.  
  
We talked, for a while, and had donuts. After a few hours, we had to leave. On my way out, my black phone, with an MCR charm on it, started to ring. The ringtone, was demons by lmaging dragogs..  
  
"I need to answer this call. I'll meet you guys outside, in a few minutes." I said.  
  
The phone call was from Masahiko Kurusu...


	25. Swim Meet Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღI am SOO SORRY for not updating in a LONG TIME!!!!!!!! In case you didnt read my journel, i left my laptop at lilly-chans house a few weeks ago while staying at her house and i didnt get it back until last week and ive been busy studying for my occts and playing undertale and watching a lets play of dangan ronpa 2!!! My parents said if i do really good on my occts this year theyll take me to washington dc this summer! :D Im in the middle of chapter 3 of dangan ronpa 2 right now and so far my fav characters are gundam (now i see why kunzites so obsessed with gundam xD), peko, mikan, ibuki, chiaki and hiyoko (evan tho shes a bitch lol). But togamis really fat (and spoiler alert also dead in chapter 1) so idk how to feel about that!! :o I cant beleive he didnt remember anything about the first game!! xc Nagitos hot but hes very insane so if i ever dated him hed probably kill me after shouting about hope and bagles xD Also from now on im italisizing my ans because ccc aparenlty cant tell the difference between authors notes and reular parentheses! ANYWAY this chapter is gonna be VERRY INTENCE so enjoooooooooooooy!!!!!! 8D Thx akira-chan for still doing spellcheck and some dialogue even though your busy with your fanfics!ღ

I answered the phone. It was from asahiko.  
  
"What is it now, Masahiko. I said.  
  
"Your a fucking idiot. You better watch out bitch. I"m serious." Said Masahiko. Then, he hung up...  
  
I walked home, but i was worried about masahiko's threat. When I got home, it was evening, so I went straigt to bed, and i did'nt even change, into pagamas, or anything...  
  
I haad a weird nigtmare, that night. I was bing drowned, by a girl, with blood red eyes, like the color of blood, in a pool i vaguely remembered, but right when i was about to die, I woke up. It was 7:45 am. I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but suddeny, I got another phone call. It was from Ko.  
  
"Azusa! Your almost late, to the swim meet!" Said Ko, in a urgent voice.  
  
"Oh shit! Really?" I said.  
  
"Yes! You better hurry up!" Said Ko.  
  
I quickly put on, a black, emily the strange t-shirt, a pleated, gray miniskirt, black, knee high toe socks, and black, flip flops, over my black, lacy bikini, with tiny, dark, red bows on it. I put my hair in a messy bun. I ran outside, and "borrowed" ran's purple bike, so I could get to the meet, faster.  
  
I got there, five minutes later. The team was gathered in front of the building.  
  
"We've been wating, for you,azusa!" Said Ko.  
  
"Sorry, I overslept." Said Azusa.  
  
"Give her a break, Ko, she just got out, of the mental hospital." Said Rei, adjusting his galases.  
  
We walked into the place. We stated our names, and out team. Then we went to sit in the bleachers. On the way, though, I ran into a girl...  
  
She had white, pink hair, with pink highlights, that were only one shade darker, pink eyes, very pale skin, big boobs (but not as big as akiras) _**(Azusas not starring at chirikos bewbs this is just a character description ok also i sorta based her appearance off chiaki but i promise i dont hate chiaki!!)**_ , a pastel, light pink hoodie, with cat ears, on the hood, a white dress shirt, with a red ribbon, a gray, pleated skirt, light gray socks, and black, may janes. She had a bitchy smirk, on her face.  
  
"Oh, well, if it isn't Azusa Tachibana." Said the girl. Her voice was soft, and a little high-pitched, but also snobby, and smug.  
  
"Yes, that's me... who are you?" I replied.  
  
"I'm Chiriko Kasane. I'll be participating, in this swim meet, as the very first female student, at Samezuka Academy." Said Chiriko  
  
"I go to Iwatobi..." I said.  
  
"I can tell, you go to that shithole of a school. Look at yourself, you're a shabby-looking emo bitch. I've always wondered how rin could love somene like you. I'm sure i alone could obliterate the entire Iwatobi team. Fufufu~" Chiriko said bitchily, with a giggle.  
  
"Listen here, Chiriko, you do NOT insult me, OR my freinds!" I said, angirly.  
  
"You listen here cum-slut, I bet you-"  
  
"'CUM-SLUT?!'" I snapped, starting to tear up.  
  
"Did you just fucking interrupt me? If you'd let me finish, I was saying, I-"  
  
"FUCK YOU!!!" I screamed,in tears, and then, i stormed off. Then, i rean into some more people. This time, it wasn't a bitch, but instead, it was... Luna and esher!  
  
"Sugooooooooooooooooi Azusa, I didn't know, you could dish out insults, like that!" Said Luna. Luna was waering, a black, leather mini, with a black, crop top, black fishnets, and black converses. Esther was wearing, a flowy, black, tank top, with a red skull desin, with black, short shorts, that were also flowey, black, high tops, and a bunch of wristbands.  
  
"Hehehehehh..." I giggled. I could of sworn i saw that girl, somewhere else before...  
  
Soon, Conchita, Shatter, Kimmy, and Hitomi joined us.  
  
"You guys are here, too?" I said.  
  
"Yeah. We've been here, for an hour, but I guess you just saw us, now, since Hitomi was in the bathrom." Said Conchita.  
  
"Shatter, were's Yami?" I said.  
  
"Um... he had to work today. And he could'nt take a sick day." Said shatter,  
  
"Oh that sucks!" I said.  
  
"Shatter, were are we sitting?" Said Kimmy.  
  
"I cant decide, if i want to sit, in the front, or near azusa's team." Replied Shatter. I rememebered that I had to prepare for my swim meet. I went to a locker room, and started taking off my clothes. As I was taking of my clothes, I remembered the threat Masahiko gave me...  
  
Chiriko's insults...  
  
Akira could be dying, in the hospital, and i wouldnt know...  
  
I started to uncontrolably sob... I was having a panic attack...and right before a swim meat!  
  
Chiasa, who killed me in my nightmear, killed my beloved parents! And here I am, about to be in a mere swim meet. Chiasa could be there for all I know, plotting to kill us all!  
  
"Azusa? Are you ok?" It was ko. She was with her freind Chiugsa Hanamura _**(Not to be confused with hanamura teruteru xD!!!!!)**_  
  
"Yeah..." I lied. I was'nt ok at all...  
  
It's almost your turn." Said Chigusa. We went to the bleachers.  
  
I sat in the bleachers with my team. I sat down next to Nagisa.  
  
Surely enough, the announcement for womans butterfly came on, and I got ready. A minute before it started, though, I saw chiriko. She akanbeed me, and gave me the middle finger, which pissed me of. I was definitely going to do better, then Chiriko!  
  
The whistle sounded, and I swum, with all my strength. This time, I made sure NOT to hit the wall, and turned, perfectly. I had no idea, how fast I was going, but it was probably faster, then I've ever swum, before.  
  
When I was done, I looked at the scores. I got first place!!! I finished, only a quarter of a second, before Chiriko. Chiriko scowled at me,  and flipped me the bird, again. I didin't do it back, though, since that would be poor sportsmanshitp.  
  
I went to my team, and high fived everyone. Nagisa seemed a little reluctant, but we still highfived. Suddenly...  
  
"What the fuck did you just do to my hand, btich?" Nagisa's voice lowered, and it was like he was an entirely different person...  
  
I gasped.


	26. Almost Deadly Meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSorry for not updating!!!!!! I had writerd blocj and i jstu got back from a campting trip in virgina. I was actualy doing osme thinking and i decided that chlrorne grown roses is in a alertate dimention then true loves story (which by the way IS NOT CANCELLED i read the wiki) because the two stories in the same universe would be stupid now that i think about it. I dont hate the idea of azus being a lesseban shes just strait ok! By the way i actualy dont know whch gunam kunzite likes xD And the reason azusa swaers more and is more hardcore is because shes changing as a character shes going through character deeloptment (see shes not a mary sue!) Now thta its sumer i can update more ofen!! :D Maybe i could even have the chapter a day thing i had back i nwinter brake! Now for the chapter!ღ

I was schoked at ngisas raection. All i did was give him a hi five and then he turned evil...  
  
"Come with me. Theres some explaing to to." Said rei. Then we weent to a empty croner.  
  
"What o you need to tell me?" I asked.  
  
"This concerns nagisa.You see, if he gets hit or punched or kiced or something he becomes violent." Said Rei.  
  
"But i didnt hit him. I only gave him a hi five." I said.  
  
"I knw but the same rule still applies." Said Rei.  
  
"How d you turn him back to nagica?" I asked.  
  
"Hit him again." Rei said bluntly.  
  
"Okay." I said and i walked back to the bleachers.  
  
"Whos the girl who keeps talking to you? And what did Rie need you for?" Asked choncita. She was wearing a balck tank top with a black and white checkers skirt, and black sandles. Her hair was up in odango and she was wearing hipster glasses.  
  
"Its nothing..." I lied. Shatter was listening to music and playing some game on his black laptop with skull stickers on it so i didnt want to disturb him, Luna and Esther were having a conversation, Kimmy let a note saying that she left to do detective things, and hitomi was talikng to some black haired guy from another team so  i only had conchita to talk to.  
  
"Ok i lied, it is something." I confesed.  
  
"Oh waths going on??" Conchit asked with a conceerned face.  
  
"That girl is from the Samazuka team." I explained.  
  
"But I thogut Samezuka  was for boys only!" Said Conchita.  
  
"Aparently shes the first female student at Samezuka. Her name is Chiriko Kasane and shes a bully." I said.  
  
"I dealt with bullys bfore. When i was little, my parents died, leaving me and my six siblings homeless for 7 years. My classmates ad people on the street bullyed us for it, and i even lost a sibling to a gang memeber... Im still traumatized to this day from my bad childhood buti got some hella great fighting skills from it! I'm not saying you should beat up a petty bitch like Chikro just yet, but if she fights you, give her a nice sucker punch in the face. I can train you sometime." Conchita revealed.  
  
"Maybe someday, conchita." I said. All of sudden, I saw someone walk toward us. It was... Chihiro!  
  
"Whose this bitch?" Said chiriko, pointing to Conchita.  
  
"Who are you calling a bitch?" Replied Conchita.  
  
"And whose the shota sitting next to you? Is he your boyfreind, azusa?"  
  
"Who the hell are _you_?" Suddenly, we nocited Thugisa was sitting next to us.  
  
"I'm Chiriko Kasane, and Im beter then any of you iwatobi fucks. I'm the fisrt and only-"  
  
"Cut the shit, bitch, no one cares. Thugisa interuppted.  
  
"You _dare_ interuppt _me_?!" Chirio shouted.  
  
"Well, you were talkin shit when your team sucks ass."  
  
" _HOW DARE YOU?!?!?!?! IMBECILE!!!!!!_ " Chiriko ran over to Thugisa and punched him right in the face.  
  
"Wait whats going on? Who are you?" Nagisa was back to normal.  
  
"Oh do'nt play that bullshit with me." Chiriko said, her pink eyes staring Nagisa down. Nagisa went to sit with rei.  
  
"Fuck off, chiriko." I said firnly. Chiroko did'nt move.  
  
"Did'nt you hear her? She said fuck off!" Conchita balled her fists and Chiriko ran away.  
  
"Dude, that was awesome, Conchita!" Luna exclaimed.  
  
Soon the meat was over. As I was looking for the team, i saw makoto and Haru having a conversation. I didnt want to interuppt it, so I hid in a corner and eavesdropped.  
  
"I really feel liike we should be best freinds instead of boyfreinds. This relationship is awkward. Im sorry." Haru said to makoto. Then haru walked away and mokoto noticed me hiding in the corner. I ran away, but i could of sworn he mouthed "You scumbag" to me...  
  
After i was sure he could'nt find me, I went to the locker room and grabbed my bags. When I came out, however, I cold'nt find anyone.  
  
I went outside to see if they were waiting otu their for me or something, but i did'nt see any of theire cars, only the bike i borrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღI decided to change up chirikos design a bit. She ahs pink eyes now insted of orange (because that looked like crap)! Akira-chan didnt spellcheck this chapter because i wanted to let her have a break since her abuelita died os please send her positive masseges! Also i wanted t get this chapter out as soon as posilble so thers that to. IMPORTANT: Tonight (june 1 2006) at 8pm cdt, i will be hosting a chlorine grown roses group chat on skype! All fans are welcome! Read my jornal for more info!ღ


	27. Dangerous Alley Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSorry for not updaitng in a while (again T_T) I was busy woeking on true loves story and tat deistacted me from chloeine grown roses! But im back and im bigne writing chaprers!!! 8D Once i mdone writing the rest of the chapters im gonna realease them all frequently. As i write this its june 21 2006 at 2:30 am and im listening to mcr and im drinking alot of dr pepper and i have all the ideas for the rest of the fic typed up on a notepad file!! :0 BTW because i did good at schol this year (last year?) my parents aere takign me to washicngton dc! ill be gone fro m july 2 to july 6 so no new chappies :c Anyway this chapter is actually pretty short but its still important. Thanks akira-chan for spell checking!ღ

They left me, all alone, with just ran's bike... I took out my black phone, with a mcr charm on it, and a brken heart sticker on it, and I tried caling my friends, but,I didi'nt get a annser.

So iHad to jsut walk home, with my bike (I could'nt trust myseld to ride my bike at night). I took my black ipod nano, out of my pocket, and listeded to Thank you for the venon by mcr. I walked home, im the rain.

Suddenly, on my way home, I noticed something. Chiriko was walking, into a dark, shady alley. I decided to follow, after her. I was as quiet as possible...

But then, i stepped on a twig. I froze in fear, and surely enough, Chirirko noticed me.

"What the hell do you think your fucking doing?" Chiriko shouted.

"I'm just... going home..." I said.

"Bullshit! What your _really_ doing?" Chiriko snarled.

"Im going home." I replied.

"Stop fucking following me!" she shouted.

"i"m not fucking following you!" I shouted back.

Chiriko reached, in her coat pocket, and pulled out, a pokcet knife, and she pointed it at me.

"This is just a warning, but next time you do this, you die." Said chiriko. Then she ran of.

I walked back home. When i entered, the house, everyone was asleep, so I put Rans' bike back in teh gaarage, and changed into a short, black, 30 second to mars nightgown. I put my hair down, and took of my makeup, and went to sleep.

**ღღღ**

The next morning, I woke up, to someone shaking my shoulder. It was... Akria and Rin???!!1 Akira was wearing a dark, red Panic at the disco t shirt, ripped, black, skiny jeans, black converses, and a ton of wristbands. Rin was weaing, a black, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots, and he looked just like gerard way when he had red hair **(you may think im being stupid and trying to be like my immortal but he seriously did go look up pics of gerard with red hair!!)**

"I'm otu of the hospital, and better then ever!!!!" Said Akira.

"Good morning Azusa." Said rin. He kissed me, on the hand, and I blushed.

"Since im out, do you wanna do something? Rin can come to." Akira said.

"Sure!" I said. "What do you wanna do?"

"Maybe we could go, to the mall." Said akira.

"Ok. Ill see if any of my friends wanna come with us." I said. First, I called Hitomi.

"Hey hitomi, do you want to come to the mall with me, akira, and rin?" I said.

"Yeah, but then, I have something very important to show you." Said Hitomi exitedly.


	28. Hitomi's Special Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSorry!! This chpater is a little late because i was busy!!! Anywat this chappie introduces a important plot point! :3 Thx akira-chan for doing the spellcheck!ღ

I changed into a Blood on the dancefloor tank top, a ripepd, leather miniskirt, black fishnets, and black sandals. I put my hair into pigtails, and I did my makeup. Then, me, Akira, and Rin walked to the mall. Akira brought her speaker, with her, and played the only difference between marterdom and suiside is press covrage by patd, on the way.  
  
When we got to the mall, we had to wait for hitomi for a few minutes, but then, a white  car pulled in, and Hitomi, Esther and Shatter were in it. Hitomi was wearing a stripped, balck, and white, tank top, and a red, pleated, minishirt, and black flipflops, and did her eye makeup more then usual. Eshter was wearing a kyubey kigoriumi **_(go look it up if you dont know what that is)_** and looked kawaii, and Shatter was wearing a gray all time low t-shitr, black skinny jeans, and chekcered converses.  
  
"Sorry, for keeping you waiting! (;^o^)" Said hitomi. "What should we do first?"  
  
"I'm hungry, I think we should hit up the food court first" Said Akria. Rin nodded, in agreement.  
  
"I wanna go to the music store. My favorite band, released a new singel." Said esther.  
  
"I think we should go to hot topic and the music store and then eat." I said. Everyone agreeed.  
  
We looked around, hot topic, for a while. Shatter and I got new clothes. Then, we went to the food court, and ate lunch. Akira had a stack of donuts, and ate the enire thing. After that, we went to the music store. Me, esther, and hitomi got the newest Simple Pan album, and a few posters. Rin got an album of some japanese band i've never heard of. Shatter got a new pair of black headphones.  
  
We browsed the mall, and bought things, for a few more hours, and we had a good time.  
  
"We'll drive you guys home." Said esther.  
  
"That'll be fine. I go to samasuka, so my dorm' sthere." Said rin.  
  
"This'll be the perfect chance to show you guys the thing i wanna show you!" Hitomi whistpered to me and Akira.  
  
We managed to fit in the car. On the way to Samazuka, we listened to grenade jumper by fob.  
  
"When we get to the school, you have to make an excuse." Hitomi whipersd to me.  
  
When we got to SAmazuka, Hitomi nudged me to make my exuse.  
  
"Me, Hitomi, and Akira are gonna say bye to rin. We can walk home." I said.  
  
"Ok." Said Esther. We got out of the car. I ran to rin and we kissed.  
  
"Bye azusa." Said Rin.  
  
"Bye Rin!" I said. rin left to his dorm.  
  
"What's the thing you wanna show us?" Asked akira.  
  
"Follow me." Hitomi grabbed our hands and brought us to the pool. Nitori was swimming, and a tall boy, with black hair, and teal eyes, was doing stretch things. Hitomi pointed, to the black haired you.  
  
"That's sosuke. Im in love with him." Said hitomi. She was blushing.  
  
"Does he know you?" I asked.  
  
"No, but he will once i ask him out." Said hitomi.  
  
"What the fuck are you assholes doing here?" It was... Chihiro!  
  
"Were visiting our freinds." Said Hitomi.  
  
"What freinds? Nobody would want to be freinds with you." Said Chiriko.  
  
"Leave the girls alone."  The black haird boy came over to us.  
  
"Stay out of this, Sosuke!" Shouted Chiriko. She grabbed nitoris attetnion and he was staring at us.  
  
"Youve been sucking up to everyone here, but your not a nice person at all. Leave them alone." Said sousuke. Nitori clapped. Chiriko stomped off.  
  
"Thanks sosuke... I'm hitomi." Said hitomi, blushing. "Do you think we could... meet up at the mall tommorow?"  
  
"Sure, what time." Replied sosuke.  
  
"How about 12?" Suggested Hiroko  
  
"That sounds good. See you tomorrow." Said sosuke  
  
Me, akira and hitomi walked home. When I got home, it was dinner time.  
  
"It's been a while since we've had a nice family meal." Said Mrs. Tachibana. I sat at the table, and ate a bit of rice, but I was still kinda full from lunch, so i didn't eat much.  
  
Even though it was 8, I decided to go to bed. I changed into, a long, black, nightgown, with spagetti straps, an put my hair down. I read a book I got at the mall, and listened to perfect by simple plan. Then, I fell asleep.


	29. Rekindled Rose Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღHere's the third chapter of the azusa bomb and the 29th chpater of the fic!!!ღ

The next morning, i woke up. I changed into, a flowy, black, tank top, with red stuff, on the edges, matching, short shorts, black, fingerless gloves, red, and black, striped, thigh highs, and chunky, black, mary janes. I decided to only, wear one ponytail.

I went downstairs, and poured myself a bowl, of fruit loops, and orange juice. When I was eating, Akira came downstairs. She was wearing a dark, gray, yellowcard t-shirt, a black vest, a black, short skirt, gray, knee high socks, and black converses. She got out a box of donuts, an started eating. I really felt bad for inguring her...

"Hey akira... Do You hate me after what i did to you?" I said nervously.

"What? Of course not! Were best freinds! i could never hate u." Said Akira. We finished our breakfast and left for school **_(in japan they have school until the middle of july so their still in school)_**

When we were walking, a boy with pink hair, and purple eyes approached me. He was wearing a white, short sleeves, button-up shit, kakey pants, brown shoes, and a red and yellow tie.

"Good morning!" He said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Kisume Shigino." Said Kisume.

"Your name sounds like kiss me." Said Akira.

"I get that alot." Said Kisume. "You might of saw me at the swim meat a few days ago azusa. Your a... good swimmer." Kisume was blushing.

"I didn't. But its nice to maet you." I said.

"Whats your name" Kisume asked Akria.

"I'm akira tomuson! Its nice to meat you! Im in the iwatobi swim team but i was in the hospital so i coulndt go to the meat." Said aKira.

"Oh I hope your better now!" Said Kissme. "I play basketball."

We got to school a few minutes later. Everyone went over to akira, to talk to her, when she walked in the classroom. When I went ot my desk, there was a note, that said, meet me in the hallway, at 10.

"Ok class, today were gonna learn aobut marine organsims in class." Said Miho. She talked for a while, until i raised my hand.

"Yes?" Said miho.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" I lied.

"Yes you may." Said miho. I left the classroom, and went to the hallway. When i went to the hallway, I saw... haru!

"I have something, i need to tell yoiu." Haru said. He was blushing.

"what is it?" I asked.

"I... love you..." Said haru... I didn't know, whwt to think, about this... I love rin... ut I love haru to...

"I... love you... too..." I said. Then we noticed, someone staring at us. It was... Makoto!! He looked heartbroken, and angry. When I looked at him, he scoweld at me.

How am i gonna dea, with 2 people loving me, a nd my jealous cousin...?


	30. Fearsome Angered Worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღIm so soorry i cant do a azsua bomb anyomre! I had to wkae up at 4 in the morning a few dyas ago t ohelp my aunt move (she movesd all teh way form ronoke to tlusa) and my sleep partern has been fuked up since!1 Im stil gonan post the e chapters just not everyday! ASO yesteday wass june 30 so happy late birhtday haru!!! Im leaving for vacation in a fw hours so im psoting this chapter before i leavee! Ill be gone until july 6!ღ

After i was done talkign to hary in the ahll though, i went back to class an sat by akira. Akria looked at me, with a confuse look. "Eh? What was that about?" She asked me, battling her lahss incontinently.

 

 

  
I shaked m y head. "It was nothgin. Ill tell u about it later." i said.

Akita nodded but she didn;t look trustfull of waht i said. We staayed in calss for a while, before the bell rang and we went to lunch. I sat by mysef off in th corner even though i can see sakira and ko looking for me so they could sit with me. I are my food , but my stomace hurt to bad for me to have much since i fel t so nerves... why was it that Rin adn HAru both liked me??? In america i never would of dreamed of haveing so much attention, expecialy after the tradedgy...

Then i rememverd what mokoto's face looked life wehn Haru confessed to me and i got worried again. What if he never forvive me? What if we could never be freinds again? I put y headpheons in my ear and listened to camisado by panic at the disco. I needed o find him and mack sure things were all right.

I looked in the cafeterea for a while, avoiding pepople i knew, but Makoto was nowhere t be scene. I alomsot gave up looking when I felt someone nuge me. I looked up. It was... Kisume! "Hey azudsa." He greated me. "Who are you lookin for?"

"Makoto..." I answered sadly. "I think he's mad at me so i wana make things wright..."

"Oh he left school early. He didnt feel good." Said kissme. "Y is he mad at u?"

"I bumped into him and spilled cofee all over him..." I lied.

"I dont think Makoto would be mad at you for that. Does that mean youl be walkig home alone? Scne u usually go with akira but se has to stay after to make up her tests and stuff from when she was in the hoospitle and theres not swim parctice today. I could walk you home." Smiled Kissme, blushign.

"Im fine... Thanks thogh kissme..." I bowed to him. As i walked away, my eyes started tearing up. He was alwasy so nice to me, so kind, but I have to lie... I didnt; want anyone to know that i was interesed in rin and haru before i was readly to tll them which one i loved more...

After that i wet to class with akira and ko. Ko was wearing a black Death note tshity, gray shorts, black socks that went up to just below her knees, and gray converses. We learned about th esetup of the ocean and the marian trench. Wwe gasped, when we saw the wierd fish living deep underwater. I still felt sad since i couldnt stop thinking about what haru said to me and what rin would think if he fund out...

It was the end of the day, so i said bye to Azusa, Ko and Kissme and i went home. It wasnt dark out yet so i wasnt to scared, but there was some apprehension and i worried aobut what makoto would say to me when i got home. Mr tachivana was at work, Mrs tachibana was shopping, and rin and ren were at chigusas little brothers house, so it was just me and makoto. I thoght about what to say to apologize and make things better betwen us. I hated the animecity and i watned it to stop. I wanted to be his freind again, like we were when i forst got to Iwari and he showed such kndness to me and let me be apart of his family. On the way home i even stopped at the konbini and got Makoto candy i knew he liked, just for good measure, and i got myself a ring pop.

When I got home the door was unlocked but it didn't seem like anyone was home. I was scared, since i thought Makoto would yell at me, but he wasn't in the living room when I went in. I went to my room instead so i could look for him.

  
"Makoto? Where are you? I want to talk to you." I called.

But when I got to my bedroom, I gasped.........................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Makoto was lying on his stomace on the floor in the doorway and there was blood all over the place. He had a bullet hole in his forhead and his eyes were wide open. I was ovious that he died. 

I started to scream and i fainted...


	31. Bloody Rose Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღSorry for not upatting in a long time i was busy and then akira decided to be a FUCKIGN BTICH and insult my ocs and we got in a fight so now she isnt the beta reader anymore tis is the last chapter she beta read and i changed some stuffi n it so its only half corrected and if anyone watns to be the beta reader then srry but i dont trust anyone to beta read my fanfics anymore... AKRIA IF YOUR READING THSI I HATE YOU AND I UNWATCHED YOU ON DVINTART YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!!!!!!!! YOUR ONLY JELOS BECUASE MY FANFIC IS MOER POPULER THEN YOURS AND HAS MORE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!!!! BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ღ

I screamed, and i cryed, even after i woke up from faint... I cuoldn't believe it... Someone came, to my house, and kiled my cousin... IT was'nt safe, anymor!! But, then, I remembered. There was someoen i new, who could help me, get to the bottom of this...  
  
"KIMMMY!!" I wailed, running down the stairs, ot get her from the basement. Ther were trars goin down my fac, and it was hard to breath, since I was screaming, and hyperventlating.  
  
Wen I got to the basement, Kim was staning, in front of the window, dramaticaly, in the latte from otside. “I kno waht happened.” She said drematicly. “Makoto Tachinana…….is dead.”  
  
“You know?” I asked, worrid. “But…why did you do anything??”  
  
“I will show yu.” Kimmy disapperated, and then she was behind me. She led me upstairs to my room, and the body of Maokto. He was still shot, and I felt myself go stif when I saw his face and I rememebred hwo kind he had been to me….the first person I evre met in Iwamine, dead….  
  
“Get hold of yorself!” Kimmy ordered manly. “We must….invetigate. The police here canot to there jobs here and are incontinent. Forunately, I have a feeling that I ready know what happened hear…”

 

**~~INVESTIGAITON START~~**

  
_The victim is Makoto Tachinaba... The time of death is sometime, during the school day... The body was found in the bedroom, of Azusa Tachibana... Cause of death is a shot to the head, with a gum._  
  
Kimmy looked at the body, inspecing it all over, before going into my room to look around. “I see….its just as I thot.” She rached up and grabed something, and I gasped wehn I saw it was a gun, with a thread of sting attacked to its trigger. She held it to me. “This deafh was acidentle. I beleive he was seting a trap and acidentaly stepped on his own tripwire witch made the gun discharge nd shot him in the forhead. Forunately……we don’t have to fear that the yakuza hav infilrated the Tachibana hosehold. “  
  
I coldnt beleive this, though….Makoto would never do a think, like this, and I now it!! He wasnr a killer, even if he was jelous, and theres no way he woud of set up this trap, on his own, to kil anyone! Adn i think i know exacly who gave hi mthe idea...  
  
I left teh hosue even tho Kimmy shooted at me to stip and i went down the street to cattch her befor she whent to her house.  
  
"AKIRA TOMUSON YOU BTICH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screammed, tears runing down my face ass i remember my cousing smileing face. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! COME HERE NAD EXPLIAN YOURESELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1"  
  
Akira came down the sreet smileing icconently but i knew it was fake **_(akira-chan if your reading this GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU OC BASHING CUNY!!!!!!!!!!)_** "Heya asuza!! Nice day ewre having huh?? Were yu waiting for me? :3"  
  
"SHUT THEF FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!!" I took akira by her caller and i pined her agenst a streatlight. I was still crying tears or rage and sadnes. "I knwo what you told makorto to do! But it did'nt work... and now hes DEAD!! and its all you're fault you stuipid bimbi!"  
  
"Ehhh...? I have no idea what your taklng about..." Akira said, trying 2 act ioncent. "I was just heading home afert finsihing my tests. Did somethin gbad hapen?"  
  
"YES SOMEHTING BAD HAPPEND MY FUCKIGN COUSIN IS FUCKING DED ON TEH FUCKING FLOOR ALD ITS ALL YOURE FUCKING FUALT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I slammed against the streetligt screaming. "I NKOW TJAT YOU OTLD HIM TO SET THE TRAP!!!! HE DIDNT CUM UP WITH THE IDEA HIMESELF!!! IT WAS YUU!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Befor i colud integrate more kimmy oulled me waay from akria who fell on the ground. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AZASA LET ME DO THIS." She sead stermly. "Akira tomusho, did you or did u not ask Makoto Nahibana to set a rtap in Azusa TAchianas room."  
  
At frist akira acted innosence but then hse charactes and became pissed. She faced tords me. "Did u think id relly frogive you for puting me in the hostile???????" She qestioned. "GO FUCK YOURESELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that she stood and tan to her house angry.  
  
"I kenw she didn't liek me after alll...." I mermered tearin up.  
  
"Dont worry it happends. Some peopel just areny who they say they are..." Kimmy but are hand on her sholder. "It would be proper to call the police and mokato's family and told them what happends. And i think his freinds would like to know to."  
  
"I was sad, but I nodded. We went to my josue again and set in th licing room with our phnes. Kimmy called makoto;s family and i called the swim team and kissme t otell them what happend. I stated with Haru, bt i couldn;t stop crying when he picked up and has to hang up and call again. "Im sorry..." I sobbed.  
  
"Eh? What is it azusa?" Haru asked in a sweet innocent cvoice. He had no idea...  
  
"Makoto... he..." I sobbed. "He deid in an acident... He got... shot..."  
  
"Haryu gapsed. "No way..." It sonded like he was about to sya somehting but then al of a suddenly he hung up. i started to freak out he was so hurt by teh news how was i suposed to brake it to evryone??  
  
I called Rin atfer that but Notiri picked up isntead. "Hello is this azusa! Omfg rin sempai told me all about you im achihiro nitori-"  
  
"Plase put rin on the line..." I interupped in tears.  
  
"Ok..." Nitori seemed sad but he geve the phone to rin antway. "Hey asusa what's up" he asked sexily.  
  
I coulndt sugercoat it. "Rin... Makoto is dead..."  
  
"Holy shit what!?" ye yelled. "Oh my fucking god ill be right over!" he hun up and I got worryed about what if haru and rin shwed up at the same time???  
  
He hung up so i called kissme sice he was consernd at school.  
  
"Kissme... I have some bad news..." I said grimly.  
  
"What is it azu?" He said in a flirty manor.  
  
"Makoto is dead... He got shot and thats why he wasnt at schol..." I said. Kissme hung up.  
  
I called rei and Ko after that but whe i callled nagisa eh did'nt pock up.  
  
"Nagisa shiota provalvy wo'nt be fuicking up. I suxpect hes runing with teh yakiza right now." Kimm told me when i starated to frekk out. "But tha should be evryone besides Hitmoni's frreinds... They have sufered enough. Thy neednt know now."  
  
I sank into the couch with my phone and i cried. Why... WHY DID VERYONE I CARED ABOUT DIE?!???? My parents... my cousin... even akira did;t turn out t be a real freind. Why did i derserve this???  
  
Suddnly, there was a knock at the dor. Kimmy answered it for me. It was rin.  
  
"Asuka oh my god are you ok????" He ran over to me.  
  
"NO IM NOT O FUCKIGN K!!" I shouted **_(shotout to all the mcr fans reding this!)_** and then i started cring again because i hurt rin...  
  
"Ill do anyothng to make u feel beter... anything!" Rin said. Sudanly he got up and came back a minute later with a glas of vvater. "Here drink this. Yu need it." I took the glass of water from his hamds and drank it slowly.  
  
Eventualy i started to feel better and we kissed. Rin hugged me tight.  
  
"Its all gona be ok evenualty... Ive sufferd loss throuhout my life... I felt noting but despair for a long time, but i was able to feel happyness after a while." Said rin.  
  
I was exhausetd so i fell asleep in his arms...


	32. Despairing Rememberance Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ღI said this amiling fuckign time s axusa is NTO a foking marysu!!!! Btu you know who is????? AKIRA1!!!!!!!!! And so are tje rest fo akira-chans ocs!! So stup fukin flamming my fics!!!!!!!!!! I alsso said this a milion times but azusa is fucking strate NOT gay or bi ship her with grils all you want but its NOT gonna b cannon sorry!!! GO FUCK YOOURSELF AKIRACHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol since shes nt spellcheckign anymore i can update more frequently s otodays a doublr update!!ღ

Three morings later i woke up with depresion in my heart... Tht was the day of the funeral and the house did'nt fel the same since what happend... I cleaned the bolod from my room a few days ago but i still got chills whenever i though of what happened. And i woild never forgive akira for betryaing me...  
  
I got out of bed and put on a black dress with a corset fromt, a sqare coller with frills, long sleeves with fluffy cuffs, a necalace with black dimonds, striped black tigts, and blak hiheeled boots. I thought of makoto... i cried. Did he die hatting me? Did he die right way or did he suffer. Was he in a better place? I began to felt sick as i put my hair into a bun and but on a wide rimed black hat with a balck viel. I put on some make up to and i was sure to use waterproof masara and eyelimer bcuase i knew i was gonna cry at te funerel.  
  
I went sepretely from Makotos familt since i did'nt want ti see them sufferand i got inot esthers car. Yami was shotgun and shapter and Luna were in the back so i sat becide Himoto. Everyone was weaing black. Hitomi was wearig ruffled blak miniskit, a black tanktop and spoderweb leggins and arm warmers and a fuxxy black scrunhy. Yami And Shatter were both wearing black tuxedos with black ties but yami was wearing a black shit while shatter was weraing a white shrit. Estehr was wearig a long gothic black dress with black gloves and a black rose. Luan was wearng a black dres shirt with a black bow on it and a long black skirt with black highheeled boots and she had her hair up. Conshita had her hair down and she was weraing a black suit jacket and a black skrit that whent to her knees and black tighs with high heel shoes.  
  
"Ypu ready to do this guys" Esther said depressingly.  
  
"Lests just go." Yami said. His voice was braking but you could tel he was tryign to hide it. Shatter was crying into lunas chet **_(I know whta your thinking but hstatter is still gay hes just crying itno his freinds arm fuck off akira-chan dont be a fuckign bitch abot it as usule)_** and luna was tring to keep him from pasing out from hyperventlating. Cinchita quitely nodded her head. She wass strong but this even aftfectted her.  
  
Hotomi hugged herself. "Plese start the car already ester..." She said quitely and she brok into tears.  
  
Esther pulled out and went to the funeral home lke everyone else. Nobody in the car talked so all we heard was shatter crting and luna trying to calmm im down til we got to the cematery. Wwe all got out and went to the ceramony.  
  
Makoras  famely was there and so was all of the swim team but nagito and alot of iwatobi students showed up to including kissme. We wer ein the back ofthe crowd just as the cofin was lowered. Shatter was stil crying but Yammi had idea what to do an luna was runnig out of patients so i  walked away form them so i wouldnt start crying to.  
  
After I got away from most of the other people. I saw someone who i didnt expect to se leaning against a tree in the back with a sour espresso non his face. It was... Masahiko Kurusu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"M-masahiko?!" I qestioned.  
  
He had on a light bluesh gray shirt with the sleves rolled up, a gray vest and pants, a black tie, and a gray fadora. Wit all the ppl wearing balck at the funerla he loked out of plave with his gray clothers.  
  
"God. Do'nt you know how rude it is to tlak during  a funarel. Fuk." Masahiko scofed but he didnt lok at me but he kept looking at the coffin being lowered.  
  
"But waht are u doing here?????" I  asked.  
  
"I told you tachivana your in alot of treble." He said. "That person in the coffin could of ben you and i hope yuo know that.  
  
"But... you did'nt even car aobat Mikoto!" I strated to cry. "So why you're at his funeral? Just to taunt me?!?!?!?!?!?? WHY DONY YOU JUST LEAVE ASSHOLE??????????????????????????????????????????????????????"  
  
"Im nto a total basterd you knw... a kid deid the otehr day. I came to pay my respects. Since he deid because of you maybe YOUR  teh one who should'nt be here." Masahiko tipped his fadora so he could show his face beter.  
  
That hit me like  a metro and i cryed more. "IT WAS AKIAR!!" I cryed. "SHE TOLD HIM TO DO IT!!!!1"  
  
I noticed someone was right beside us glaring at us. She was wearig a white dress shirt, a open black suit jacket, a black miniskrt wif a blak belt and black high heel boots. She had a black ribbonn in her hair. It was... Kimy Sikura!! She was pissed and whhen we noticed her she moutjed "thats enouff."  
  
"But she told him to doit to kill you. We both know that." Masahiko loked hard at me. "Do'nt be a fucking retard. I kow you know it and your just denying to to make uyorself fell better."  
  
Before I culd rebut suddently i heard a phone ring. "Fucking hel." Masahiko swoore an he brought out a dark gray flipphone and started to walk away as he talked into ti. I could'nt tell who was on the other line butt the frst thing he said was "I told you to hold the calls! Im buzy! What the fuk do u need???????"  
  
AS he wondered of it started to rain a bit and I wandered if he was rigt. MAybe i was just in denile like he said... was I the REAL culprit?  
  
The funerel ended and i morned Makoto a bit more at his garve before I headed to Esthers car seprete from theyr group since i lingered at the grave for a long time. I started on my way to the car whene I heard a squek nearby. I turned sicne i though t i was a a bird but i remembered that since it was raining birds would't be out. Instead it sounded like a person and when I loked i saw a girl with long light bloe haire and a black evvning gown peking out from behidn a mausoleum with a cold look on her. She noticed but i saw her thorugh and stratrted to frek out before screaming and disappearin behind a mausoleum gain. I wanted to chase after her but esther honked the horm for me to horry. I went thorugh the rain to the car but I thouhgt...  
  
That girl looked alot like my old maid...  
  
BELLA LOCKHEART!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	33. Joyous Sakura Freindship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So fisrst of all i changed the aothers notes foremat beccause im to lazy to keep copying and pasteing the hearts every chapter. Second band camp is finalyl over!!! It was fun me and lilly-chan play the flute and we made some new freinds!! Akira-chan if you stop demonizing me and my fic then ill forgive you! I went alitle overbored with the insults but i think we can work this out if ou stop being mean aobut it!!!! Thanks so much lilly-chan for spellchecking!!!!

I didn’t go to school for a week after Matos funeral... I knew I would not be able to handle it. Everyone would bib talking about how he died and they might even blame me for it...

When I woke up the morning I got a text from Constar. It said we have a surprise for you met us at the iwatobi high school gates. I put on my school uniform and got there as fast as I could.

When I go the to the school there was hardly anyone there except for... Conchita!!! She was wearing the iwami uniform to but she had a red bow and only one button was fastened.

"Surprise! I got to iwatobi to now!" Said conceit.

"Yet! You’re a first year right?" I asked

"Yeah!!!" Said conchita excitedly. We talked for a while unit l more people started coming in the school. I didn’t want to be late also I went to class to. When I entered the classroom, the first ting I noticed was that there were flowers on Mikonos desk. It took all my strength and wile power to not cry... I sat down in my desk besides the window and listened to demotion lovers by mcr. Ko came up to me. She was wearing a black GC tank top with black shorts and thigh highs and black sandals.

"Omg Azusa are you ok?? You haven’t been to school in a week..." Said ko.

"I’m ok now..." I said sadly.

"Wave all been really worried about you Azusa..." Said koru quietly. The bell rang and koru went to her seat.

"Good morning class. Welcome back Azusa!" Said amakata. I waved back quietly. "Today we have a new student. You can come in now." A tall boy wearing a grey hoodie under his uniform walked in. He had ocean blue eyes and green hare with black strikes. Like conchia he only had one button fasted on his uniform. I new exactly who it was...

"I want you all to say hello to Yami Yagami!" Said amakata happily. Yami went up to the bored and write his name.

"My name is yami yagame. I'm glad to be at Iwatomi high. I hope I can have a good time here and make new friends and learn allot." Said yam. He was acting much nicer then usual....

"Theirs a couple empty seats in here. Except for the one with flowers feel free to sit anywhere you like." Amakasa said to yami. Yami sat down in the seat next to me. He got into his bag and got out a piece of papel. He wrote something on it and gave it to me. It said meet me onto on the roof at lunch.

What if he was gone blame me for makotos death? I knew yami didn’t like me, what if he was going to beat me up?? I went to my next class worried but on the way I ran into... Kissme! Kissme looked sad when h sea me.

"Azusa... Are you ok?" asked Kissme.

"Yeah..." I said depressed.

"I’m hear for you if you need anything. That what friends are for right?" Said Kissme.

" Of coarse!" I said.

"You might already no this... But me and makoto were  close friends in middle school... I didn’t now how o deal with the news of his dead... I’m terribly sorry for your loss..." Kissme looks on the verge of tears.

After chemistry it was lunchtime. I went on the roof like yami wanted me to... I new he would kick my ass...

But when I went one the roof something much better was there... It was... Luna, conchita, Esther, yami and shatter!!! Luna was wearing gab red bow on her uniform and shatter and Esther were wearing blue on theirs.

"We all go here one!" Said Luna excitedly.

"I’ve always wanted to o to a Japanese high school... And now I can finely live I." Said Esther.

"Everyone here is really nice to me. I ice it here. Said shatter. We heard footsteps and saw a few more people. It was nagira, ko and kisume!

"Hi guys." Nagisa said. I could tell he wants thugisa. Ko and nags sat down next or us. Nagisa got oat an onigiri and strawberry milk from a bag and started eating lynch. He wasn’t as happy or cheerful as usable but he wasn’t sad either.

"Who are all these people?" Said Kissme.

WE introduced ourseldfs to each other.

"Ko is their swim practice today?" I asked ko.

"No but there is tomorrow. Do you want to hang out after school?" Said Ko.

"Sure." I said.

"Let’s go the park!" Said chochita.

"That sounds fun." Said shatter. Yami taped my shoulder and made a gesture to go somewhere else.

"What is it yami." I asked worried.

"I just wanted to say, imp sorry for my behavior to you at the mental hospital. I was hurting badly... My mom got sick and died and right avert that my dad mister sly went missing... I was alone with my imouto ruruka **_(Not to be confused with the one bitch from danganronpa)_** until I had a breakdown and rurkua was kind enough to admit me t the hostile... Once I met shatter my world changed and I became happier but I was still hurting... I don’t hate you Azusa." Said Yami. "I hope I can find my dad one day."

"Ill definitely help you find your dad!" I said. I think I know exactly whose responsible for the kidnapping of Mr. yagami...


	34. Life Threatening Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Guys stop levnig mean revwies and tellgn me to kil mysedf in teh guest reveiws orerlse im gona tern them off! Chlrone grwon rsoes is not a my imoratal ripof becuase emy imortal sucks! Also akira im sory srrop demenizng me im no a fuckign homophobe! Anyeawy yhsi chapre is very isnteresting and i thing yoll relaly liek it! Thks lillychan for spelschecking! At lets your nice!

Things were good at iwabtoi for a while with my friends , even if I creed tears of regret over Makatos deaf even still nod felt emptiness in my heart. Hare was kind of cold bout it all nod wouldn't take too much people and I did'nt see Rin till the swim meet four days later.

The practice leading up to it were lonely wit Makoto gone and I felt it went my swim time got slow and slower because the pool reminded me so much of him. Haru also didn't show up for a while, but he was there for the swim met.

I put on a short blak sundress with rose print, black skeleton print soks and black converses and left home quietly to go to the polo. I was at the meet alone kept for my team members (Aria was suspended for not wearing her school uniform so she was their). I walked up to the person in charge of the vent. "E-souse me….when does the girls bitterly swim?" I asked. Anxiety was in my heart as I that of facing Chirico, my rival, in the pool gain specially since I only early bet her last time we raced and I was getting slower.

The guy shook head. "Sorry. There's not engulf participants for the girl's butterfly." He said.

I couldn't believe. "Watt? What about the grill from Samazuka, Chiriko Katina?" I asked.

"She's a no-show, so she got disqualified." Said the guy. I was relieved that I dint have to see her gain since this time Conchita wasn't her to help me deal with her. So I wanted the tem swim and we won and by hen it was dark. Haru left wifout saying anything and Rei and Negisa left together, so I had to walk home gain.

I was sad and leanly, and I cried when I remembered Makoto again….if he went dead, I wouldn't be alone…..we could have talked bout things and become friends again, but now…there was no more words we cold exchange….

On my way I passed an ally by a convenience store that has a dark feeling to it that I didn know hy. Sudden, I felt pushed, and I was pushed to the grnd. I screamed and look up to see how push me and gasp when I see blood red eyes that look familiar. There was an upside-down dark red hart in there left eye that was broken. Her hair was medium length dawn her back and was strait and white but had a blond halite in the bangs (it was died from black). Freckles on her face, and her skin was pale. I gasped since I recognized this girl and the white tanktop, gray shortkirt and red tennant shoes…

It was my cousin, Chisa Tachibana.

I screamed and cried immediately since I knew she was going to kill e. she broth out a knife and approached me. "Ou fell rite into my trap…." She said dangressly. "Now Azusa Tachibano, you will meet you're maker and die….."

"NOOOOOOOO!" I scrammed, trying to kick and scratch at her to keep her way.

Just then though Chiasa fell to the ground with a shot. I look to see who over her, and I was surprised to see Masahiko Kururyu stand over her with a pins tip born three piece suit and a fedora on him and his hand in a fist. "Run, you fuking morn!" He shorted at me. "Cant you do anything?"

Just as I got on feet I saw Masakiko fall on the grand and Chaise stood gain and poked him up by his color. She began betting the shit out of him and for some reason Masahiko wasn't fighting her back. "You idiot!" she shouted. "I warned you about what would happen if you treed to help Azusa Tachibana! Now yu'll get what you deserve!"

Masahiko was being bet up, but he stil trun to me nd repeat, "AER YOU FUKING RETARDED? RUN DUMBASS!?"

I wanted to run, but I didn't want Masahiko to get hurt or killed by Chiasa…even to I was scared, I jumped to a cardboard box in the ally and got out my black flip one with an mcr charm and Invader Zim stikers. I called 911 and asked for cops and an ambulance telling them my vocation and info. Masahiko looked badly hurt as he was been beat up, but all he did was bloc and dodge and not hit back van though I knew he could beat Chiara in one punch. He was very bloody and quickly I thou he was losing consciousness…..

Just then, polis sirens came in the distance and I ducked farther in the box to void Chiasa. Went the police and ambulance came, I got up. Chiasa was gone, and all was left of masahiko was a bloodstain and a trail leading don the street. A police gave me a blanket and treed to keep me from shock, but eventually the stress was too much and I fell asleep with nightmares of what Id just seen in my head…..


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Good news! Akira-chan and i made up1! Shes gonna be my beta again stsaring next chapter(  
> lilly-chan might help out to with someo f the chpaters thoug) Pretend all the shit with akira killing makoto never hapened because its not canon anymore! Sorry this chapters was a litle late I was busy wit hband xD Peopel keep begging for me to put pickel satan in this fic but i alreatdy told yo ui cant because i dont knwo who that is!! And drankly that name atualy kinda offends me to. Btw madahiko is NOT in lov wit asa and he isnt onw of the good guys so stop saying i ruined him heas exacly the same eh just isnt a compelty terable person! Anyeayy I started school last wek (im in 7ht grade) so im not as active sory! Also im not gona cone up with chapter tirles anymore

Went I woke up gain I was at home with the memories of the niter before fresh in my mind…but it all felt leak a dream to me even still. There was no way that Masahiko Kurusu really saved me from Chiasa, was there………..?

It was Saturday and it was 9 in the morning so I was happy I did have school. I felt depressed so I decayed to stay in bed and watch Edward Scisorhands with the lights off. Like this, I could lost still smell the blood in the room from Makoto’s dead……I begin to crying into my pillow.

Just then though, I heard a phone ring. I looked around confuse until I fond out that it was my fine that was ringing. I picked it up quietly and put it to my ear. It was an unfamiliar number. “H-Hello…….” I answered.

There wasn’t a voice on the other end jus that beeping noise you here at the hospital that normally goes ‘beep…beep…beep’ if someone’s hart is okay but beeps for a long time if their dead. These beeps were normal though fortunately. I hung up and new watt it meant. I was so worried for Masahiko ever since last night and I didn’t know if he was alive or dead or if he was in hospice, but that call gave me hope…..I got out of bed and changes out of my nightmare before Christmas pajama pants and black tank tip to put on a black dress with long fishnet sleeves with flower designs, a balk choker, black leggings, and cute black combat boots. I kept my hair down but I put a black rose pin in my hare by the short part of my hair. After that I put on some makeup fast and left the hose for the hospital quick.

 I borrowed a bike from boy next-door and biked to the hospital as fast as I cult. Went I got there, I locked the bike and went to the lady. “Souse me, do you have someone here by the name of Masakiho Kusuro…………..?” I asked her worriedly.

She looked at computer. “Mmmmm……………..no I don’t bevel we do.”

I knew their was a meaning behind that phone call!!! “Do you have none here who was bet up?? The person I’m looking for is bruised bad, and probably broke bones and lots teeth….”

She looked at computer again. “………Theirs a Kusatsu Masato-san in room 237 on the third floor. He came in at around midnight last night on the verge of death. He said he got inot a motorcycle accident, but………”

I moderately ran up all the stares to room 237 while the woman yelled afar me that I needed an id pass. I didn’t even care……..I needed to talk to Masahiko and I knew Masato Kusatsu had to be a fake name he sued to avoid Chiasa from killing him.

I went to the room and saw that it was Masato Kusatsu’s and there was a list of concerns and allergies outside. Apparently he was allergic to peanuts……but it also said he was in serious condition, and under meds. I went in anyway since their were no nurses or surgeons around.

Went I got in, I saw that the persona in the bed was Masahiko, and he has cats and bandages all over him. He looked mad, but ok I guess. He had on the news on TV and he didt seem to notice me. I looked at the TV.  It was a report about what happened last night……

“Las night, at approximately 9 pm, a undefined young grill was attacked in this very ally by a assailant witnesses are calming has a knife and is in the yakuza. After assaulting a young boy who heroically helped save the young girl, the culprit fled to the night wit her victim in toe according to witness.” Said a female reporter in front of ally where I was attacked. There was still blood on the ground and police and detectives working behind the police tape in the background. I squinted and even saw Kimmy looking around, but I don’t know if she had permission to do that since she was acting kind of strange to the other cops.

“but who could be response to such crime?” asked the man at the station. “What has life in Iwatobi come to where a woman is killed in her own home, a young man is shot by yakuza, and a girl and boy is attacked randomly with a knife??”

“This crime spree can be linked to a newcomer to the area, a girl from Akihabara known as ‘Chiasa Tachibana’. Here is a picture taken of the suspect shortly afar the crim.” A picture of Chiasa from somewhere across the street of the ally with her running away with bloody Masahiko on back was on screen, but it was to blurry to see anything. “If anyone has ANY information about this criminal, were offering a 700000 yen bounty for information leading to her arrest. Thank you.”

“DAMN IT!!” Masahiko sudden threw the remote against the wall and broke it, made the TV turn off.  “I can’t believe this shit……..” he said madly. he turned to see me and looked really mad. “What took you so long??”

“You signed in under a fake name…” I said. “But you were specking me?”

“No shit!! I called you didn’t I?” he asked angrily. “I want to talk to you.”

I felt scared. “About what….?” I asked worriedly.

“Because of what happened last night, now the news knows who Chiasa is. She may have to leave again jus to avoid being recognized.” Masahiko said seriously. “This is al your fault……….but I guess I don’t blame you.”

“Why did you save me though?? I thought you loved her, and she was your girlfriend…..Don’t you hate me like she???” I asked wailed.

“She is my girlfriend and I care a lot about her!!!!” Masahiko shouted angrily. “But I didn’t want her to do it. It wouldn’t be right to let her do it. Family shouldn’t kill each other and she’s too young to have that on her condense.”

Chiasa was four years older than me went we met, so she was 18. “She’s an adult though…….how is that to young?” I asked.

“She may be an adult on the inside, but she is more immature on the inside then you think. She thinks she wants to kill you, but she doesn’t no wjats best for her like I do. That’s why she did this. Shies to stubborn to admit that she’s WRONG!!” Masahiko explain.

“But she already killed so many people! Akiras family, her aunt, Anzu……my parents……….” I began to tear up, but the look masahiko gave me made my stop. “Why wouldn’t she be able to kill me?”

“Your different. I’ll leave it at that.” He turned away from me. “Now get out of my room. Don’t forget, were NOT friends. Someday I WILL kill you, Azuda Tachybans.”

I felt uncomfortable and still had more questions, but I was scared, so I left. Ones I closed the door and started to go down the hall, I heard a laud glass crash. I jumped, but I was too scared to look back. I just kept going with fear in my hart…………….


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chpater is realy sad!!! Be perapard!!! Thanks akira-chan and hitmi-chan for spellchecking!!! Also yami and shatter broke up (sadly) so there are you happy now homonpones????????

It was the day avert, I went to the hostile for Masahiko. I wakeup in bed, nod saw Akira was gnome. I was worried, at first, till I looked at my foe. I got a call from Kou that I did pick up eelier, so I called her back. “Hello?” I asked.

“Hey Azusa! <3” Kou said. I cold her laughing, behind her. “It’s by time you getup sleepyhead! Were all at the park!”

“What? Without me??” I quested. “Hoops there?”

“Theirs me, Akira, Ester, Conchiat, Luna, Hitomi, Yami, Shatter, Kim, and Kisume. We war gonna wait for you to wake up, but Akira said you needed the sleep, since what happen yesterday.” Said Ko.

“Ill be rite there! Wait up!” I phone the hung up, and I toke off my led zeppelin t shirt that I was wearing as a nightgown, to put on a white dress, with  black tulle on the edges, spaghetti straps, a corset front, and music designs, with bloody roses on it, and a black choker. I also put on black pantyhose, black, heh heeled boots, red lipstick, and had my back of my hair in a bun, while the rest was down. I went down to the kitchen, were Ms. Tachibana was cookin.

“Oh, good morning, Azusa! You slept, nearly all day. Its 11:00 AM.” She said. She tossed me a toast, and I left the house, with it in my mouth, as I ran to the park. It was closely, so I didn take to long.

Ones I got there, I saw all my friends. Kou ran up to me, smile. Kismet was with her, too. “Hey, Azusa!! I like you’re outfit!!”

I looked at hers, which was a cosplay of Katana from Suicide Squad out the mask. “I like yours, better…” I said, smiling, shy. I looked round. Luna and Chita were on slide, Esther was sitting in a tree, ridding a book, while Kimmy looked around with a journal and wrote stuff, Hitomi was on a swing, bein pushed by her magic, and I did see Akira, till she barreled over me, nod almost knocked me over. She was wearing a black mcr cardigan, with a red plaid shirt underneath, a spiky headband, dark gray skinny pants, and black converse.

She gave me a pat on the shoulder. “Hey, kid! Nice to see you, up and about!!” she said. “That guy Yami and me are playin tag, wanna join?”

I frowned, felling uncofratible w being touched, ever since the Chiasa incident….. “No thank you.” I said politely. “I don’t want to mess up, my dress. Plus, ill probably lose, anyway….you and Yami can run better than me.”

Akira seemed disappoint but nodded. “Okay!! Tell me if u changes you’re mind! ^o^” Then Akira ran away, and I saw Yami paper from behind the bathroom, and catch her with a laugh. He had on a black 21 pilots foodie, and green skinny jeans, and he had took he shoes of.

I looked at my other friends. Luna had a black shirt, with a white rose, in a cage, olive green kapris, and black flats on, and Chonchita had a sleeveless black sweater, with a pleated green plaid skirt, knee heh black socks with two white stripes, and heeled boot shoes, Esther was wearing a black nirvana tank top, yellow skinny jeans, and black vans, Kimmy was wearing a black leather jacket, over a white dress shirt, with a purple ribbon, a pleated black skirt, knee high black socks, black loafers, and two purple ribbons in her hair, and Hitomi was wearing a cute black dress, with puffy sleeves, white lace, and buttons, white socks, black Mary jams, and black and white bows in her hare, which was pigtails.

But someone was missing, I noticed. I looked around, and I saw Shatter, sitting alone on a blanche, looking sad. I went over to him. He was wearing a black sailor moon shirt, and black skinny jeans. “Hey, Shatter.” I said. “Watts up?”

“Oh, nothing.” He said in a depressed way. “I just don’t like the park….I only came because everyone else wanted to. I wish I spayed home……”

“Why don’t you like the park?” I asked. “I that everyone, likes the park….?”

He sighed, and then he talked.

**\--NINE YEARS AGO, WEN SHATTER WAS 8—**

Ones upon a time, Shatter had a best friend, nod her name was Sophie Church. She was his neighbor, and was his age, they hung out all the time. They war best friends, ever since they war really little, and they’re parents got on great. Wherever Shatter went, Sophie would go to. Secretly, Shatter liked Sofie as more than a friend, and maybe she did, to, but he never got to tell her that……

One day, they went to the park, that was down the street from Shatter’s house. Shatter wore a black and white strapped pollo, and black pants. Sophie had long, curly, late blonde hair, which she had in a ponytail, and wore a sleeveless, frily white dress, with a blue ribon on it, and brun sandals. They walked to the park together to play games. Sophie looked at Shatter, with blue eyes, and Shatter blushed, and looked away. “So, Shatter, do you have the ball?” she asked, and was beutiful.

Shatter blushed, and brought out the red kush ball, that she gave him, for his birthday (which was a week ago at that time btw). “Yes.” He said. Sophie smiled, and Shatter felt love again.

They got to the park, and nobody was around, except for a girl a bit older than them, reading a newspaper, a woman walking a Irish setter, and a guy jogging. They started tossing the ball, and playing catch with each other. “Go long!!” Shatter called. He threw the ball long, and it went far away. Sofie went to go get it, but Shatter noticed something, at the last second, that made his hart droop. “SOHPIE, WAIT!!!!”

The kush ball was in the middle of the road, by the park, and Sophie was run to get it. It all happened to fast…..a car came by, really fast, and hit Sophie. Shatter ran over, crying, got out his phone, and called 999 (England’s 911). They said 15 minutes, but Shatter new that they wouldn’t come in time……..he held Sophie in his arms, and cried, as she bled out, and died. By the time 999 got there……she was already gone. Shatter never got the stains of his clothes, and out of his heart……

**\--PRESENT TIMES—**

I heard Shatter’s story, and I started crying, just like he. We cried together, for a while. “I loved Yami so much, because he reminded me so much of Sophie…..” he said, sobbing. “I felt safe, and happy, went we were together. Without him, I always felt like I was alone……I always worried that he would get hurt, and I wouldn’t be able to save him, like I couldn’t Sophie………”

“I’m sorry…..” I said. “But…..I’m sure Sophie loved you to. Ned she’s in a better place…”

Shatter cried more, and hugged me. “Ive been depressed, ever since, and ive been in and out of mental hospitals. I tried kiling my self when I was 13, and I tried it again a few months ago…”

After that, we all went home, but Akira went to hang out with Yami, Ruruka, Shatter, Esther, and Conceit at Yami’s house, since they rely got long at the park. The hose was empty, and I was in the living room, watching the TV and drinking some ramune. Jus then, braking news interrupted my program.

“This is breaking news! The head of the local yakuza, Makasiko Kurus, has gone missing! Avert he was positive identified, as bein involved with the ally incident of a fee days ago, he has ban nowhere to see. Someone with his description was admit into Iwaboi hospital a few hours after the crime, but that patient has went missing, under mysterious circumstance. With the circumstance, and his injuries, police have stooped looking for alive person, and he is presumed dead. If you have any knowledge, of the current wereabouts of Masahiko Kurusu, please contact the local polis at THIS NUMBER!!”

I gaped.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I AM SO PISED OFF ABOUT THE DANGANRONPA EPISODE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Im not gona spoil it since it acme out today but a bunch of characters i liked died and there was gona be yaoi until a ceraten ASHOLE ruind it and im raely worryed about my love togami honestly i think the mastermind is either chisa ashina or ryota T_T

It was to days later, and Moneday. We had school, so Kaira and i gott dresed. I put on my unidorm, with blak spiderweb leggings, and arm wormers, a lot of mascara and black eyeshadow, red lipstick, and a choker. Akira wore the unform, which was to big for her, but also wore difrent colored knee socks, and some of the colorful brakelets, she got as gifts, wehn she was in the hospitle. I had my haire down, but akira’s was in an ponybail.  
  
We went to walk to school, atfer we got ready. We had to rush, and didn’t get to sitdown and eat brakefast, so we were eating donuts and Akira was drinking OJ she got from the konbini, as we went down to school. I was happy to hav a ruotine like this again, after all the tradgedgy that happen…….going to schol, with Akira, made me feel like nothing bad happned…..  
  
When we got to chool, we sat down in our seats, and the belll ringed. Miho came into class, and she was wearign a turrleneck black seater, bleached skiny jeans, and kneehight black boots w heals. She did role, and adresed the class. Butwhen she was doing roll, I notices something starnge…….someone was absent, from school, who wasnt noramely.  
  
“Has anyone seen Yagami Yani this mroning?” Asked Miho. “Its seems hes absent……..”  
  
I gasped, and started to get worried. “Watt???” Asked akira, worriedly, under her breath. I was so worried... waht if he got kileed by chisa sins shes on the lose???  
  
A few hours past, and it was lunch. Me und my freinds went to the roof to eat, and Kimmy and Hitomi were there, since the heardmaster of Leau de Roseak Academy said they could come to Iwatobi for lunch. Erveyone was there, exept fr Yami. “Oh shit waddup!! Hope he's not sick.” Luna said, lauhging. **_(Yes she referenfed dat boi xD)_**  
  
“LUNA SHUT THE FUK UP!! This could be serious….!!!” I started to cry, nad I though of what could be going wrong…..  
  
“I can call his sister Ruruka-chan at home.” Kimmy said. She was on internet for awhile, but then she called. Someone picked up, on the other end. “Naruhoda... Hai... Omorashioi…” She hung up. “Apparently, Yami hant been home, all day.”  
  
“Oh nooooo” Hitomi cried. She sarted to cry, so Chinchita went over to hold her.  
  
“Its ok tomi. Maybe he jus got lost on the way here?” she suggetsed.  
  
They kept debateing, whether Yami was ok or not, but I cuoldnt take it. The bell to leave lunch rang, and I prentended to go to class, at first, but then I left, and left school.  
  
I lokoed for Yami. ‘Yami!! Yami, where are you!!!” I shouted down the street, looking up all the allys. Eventually, thugho, I heard voices coming from an alley, so I stoped and peeked around the corner. I gasped….Yami was standing, there, talking to a familiar big yakuza guy…….  
  
“I don’t care, Yamamoto!! Im nut dong it.” Yami said, and crossed his arms, angrily, at the guy. He wasn’t waering the school uniform, and was wearing a black North Face hoodie, with the hood up, and kaki cargo pants, with black sketchers shoes. Yammoto, was wearing a black pinstripe suit, nd a fadora.  
  
“This inst negotatble!! Those are orders, straight frm the bosslady herslef!!!” Said the big guy, named Yamato. “You have to do it!”  
  
“But……shes my frend!!” yami argued. “I cant just do something like that, its not right!! If that bitch wants it done, she can do it herself! Im not going to put my frends endanger, like that.”  
  
“Were you're new freinds, Yagami.” Said Yamamoto, gorlingly. “Leaev them behind you. Either you plege youre alegiance to the Yakuza, or your out. And I don’t just mean, out of the gang.”  
  
Yami, didn even flinch. “Fuckin fiiine. I’ll do it…..I guess shes done some pretty shit stuff, so getting pack at her, and some of my ashole friends, may be good……” he said. Then he and Kobayashi walked away, away from me.  
  
I was frozen, and didn’t kno what to do, but eventually I left, and headed home. I couldn’t get the thought, of what Id just saw, out of my mind……..Was Yami part of the Yakuza? What was he going to do……!?  
  
On my way back, though, someone taped my shuolder. I jumped, and I turned, and I was surprise when I saw it was Chiruka Kasan!!!! She had on a pink t shirt, that said pinku (pink in japanese) on it, and it was tucked into high, khaki, shorts. She had pink, kneelength scoks, white vans, and a gray sweater tied around her waste. She also had a harepin in her hare which had Cherrys on it, and her hare was a low, side ponytail. She was smirking at me, with her pink eyes. “Hey, Iwaboi bitch.” Said Chiriko sneeringly. “I may have ben sick the other day, but im gonna blow you the fuck out of the water in the next swimeat, mark fucking my words…….. next Friday!! I've been training nonstop, since the last one, and ever since I got better, from being sicc, so theres NO way im about to lose, to a stupid emo cunt like YOU again. Ahuhuhuhu...” She chortled, like a rich anime girl. “See you their, sucka! Get ready to cry, in the pool!!”  
  
She left before I could say nething, nd instead of being worried, for Yami, I was angry……I neded to train, to beat my rival, no matter what…..!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Omfg i am soooooooooooooo sorry for the late chpater!!!! As you aleady know a bunch of studd happend and i couldnt go on my laptop until a week or so ago! And then me and lilly-chan weere busy with band stuff so we coldnt get t up until now!!! Then i changrd yhe plans forthis chapter and i was too busy (and lazy xD ) to edit it. Anyway that last hcpater was surprizng huh! This one is also gonna be quite surprizing to so be prepared! Heres a tip: keep a box of tisues beside you and listen to i never told you what i do for a living by mcr while you read this chapter :'3 Thx hitomi-chan for the spellcheking!!

I ran an fast as i could back t school and looked for my friends. When i got back to the school class was over so i went to the park to sea if my friends were their. 

When i got the park i was all out of breathe. I found kissme on the swing by himself listening to some music. He was wearing a black all time low tshirt black fingerless gloves red skinny genes and black converse. He looked kind of glomy...

"Hey kissme." I said. He takes his headphones out of his ear and turns to me.

"Oh hi azusa. Howe are you?" He sais.

"I need you to do me a faver." I said.

"I'll do anything for you asusa. But first can we talk for a bit?" Said Kisume.

"Wat about?"" I asked nervously.

"Youre cousin makoto... we wear close friends back in middle school. When i found out you were makoto's cousin i was really happy. And i fell in love with you. But when i heard the news of... his death…” Kisume stared to tear up “I didn't know what to do… i feel into a deep despression… Azusa… you and youre friends… they light up my world like nobody else.” **_(Lilly put that referense in xD thx lilly)_**

I didn't know hoe to reply to that but i teared up. After a minute i said “Kissme… help me get everyone together… This is important!!”

“Anything for you azusa” said kissme and left.

After 2 minutes we gathered hiyomi, luna, esther,conchita, akira, kissme, ko and shatter. Hitomi was wearing a black and white striped sun dress, black stockings and white sandles. Akira was wearing a black bleach splattered mcr hoody, a  black tutu, and black sandles. Luna was wearing a red and black tie die guns and roses t shirt, black short shorts and red converse boots. Conchita was wearing a black and white exo shirt, ripped black skinny jeans, a bunch of wristbands and black converses. Esther was wearing a white short sleeve button shirt with a black ribbon, a flowey black skirt, white knee highs and black mary janes. Ko was wearing a short black dress w red ribbons and lace around it and black sandles. Shater was wearing a black flanel shirt with black skinny jeans, a red scarf, and brown boots. Kimmy was doing something for her investigation group so she couldn't be there. 

“Guys… i discovered something horrible…” I said. I gulped and continued. “Yami—”

“What about him?” Shatter said looking offended and worried.

“Yamis… in the yakuza!” I said. Everyone in the group was shocked especially shater. Luna screamed.

“That can't be true!” shouted shatter

“I spyed on him. He wants to kill us all!” I shouted back

“Prove it!” Shouted shatter.

“Ok then follow me.” I said. I retraced my steps back to the ally where i found Yami talking to the yakuza. I didn't run into chihirio this time, which i was happy about. I looked in all the alys. Soon i found yami alone in an alley looking all deppersed. He wasn't talking.

“Yami yagamie.. We know you’re serket!” I said menasingly.

“Huh? What the fuck are you taking about?” Said yami.

“Your a yakuza~!” Shouted Conchita.

“N-no im nnot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” Said yami pised of, but i knowed he was lieing.

“I overheard you talking to the yakuza guy! Your in the kakuza!!!!!!1” I said.

“You don't understand azusa. You don't understand because your stupid!!!” Shouted ami.

“What made you join the yakuza. What brought you 2 it.” Said esther.

“They… they took shatter!” Said yami with tears forming in his eyes.

“Wear not stupid! Shatters right their!” Yelled akki. Shatter looked nervous and was looking around shiftily.

“That's not the real shatter… Come with me.” Yami signaled for us to follow him and he left the alley. We walked for a while.

“Yami this is stupid!” Said ko. Yami didn't reply.

“Yami wear are we going.” Sad kissme. Yami still dint say anything.

“You're gonna pay if u kill anyone!!!!!” Said hitomi. Yami didn't even answer that.

“Guys yami isn't gonna answer any of our questions.” I said. We were silent the rest of the wat. Finely we reached our destination. It was… the yakuza base!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

“Your gona have us killed right hear aren't you!” Said akira.

“No. Follow me.” Said yami. He went inside the yakusa base and we followed him. There were men in suits everywhere and prostitutes and a bunch of people smoking cigarettes and drugs. We were being stared at when we went in.

Yami led us out of the main room and went into a empty corridor that was really long. We walked for a long time to the rom at the end. There was a password thing beside the dornob so yami entered the password and opened the door. Inside was shatter tied up to a chair. He was a black sailor moon shirt, and black skinny jeans but they were all torn.

“G..guys! Help me!” Shatter said. We all looked at the person who came with us, the one we though was shatter…

“Who are you…” I asked.

“I’m shater! That guy over here is a fake!” Shouted “Shatter”.

“The satter who came with you is not the real shatter. The real shatter is the boy tied up in the chair. On saturday night, shatter was kidnaped by the yakuza. I got a ransom letter saying that if i didn't join them shatter would die. Btu i didn't want to join the yakuza. So i came up with a plan. I spyed on the yakuza to protect shatter and you guys.” Yami explained. Tears stated welling up in our eyes.

“That's a load of fucking shit!” Said fake shater.

“It is completely the truth, Maxwell Grayston.” Said yami firmly. Maxwell just made a whiny growling noise and glared at yami.

“They replaced shatter with a similar looking fake so no one would think anything's wrong. But apparently someone made a blunder since azusa went to investigate.” Said Yami. “You guys mean the world to me, and no matter how mean i may seem, I respect all of you to the highest degree…” Yami started to tear up a bit. “This is why I will tell you this: I have information that could lead to Chiasa Tachibana’s arrest. You see, Chiasa is actually—” Before he could finish his sentence, we heard a loud bang and yami fell to the ground, bleeding from the back of the head. He died instantly. I started to cry, and i looked around to see who shot him. No one was holding a gun, but i saw a gun on the floor at the other end of the hallway. Shatter was still bawling in the chair. Hitomi and conchita helped free him.

“Guys… We need to escape… There's a hidden window… we need to escape from their.” Said esther. The others agreed and opened the hidden window that was behind a door in the wall that matched the gray paint. It blended in so i didn't notice it. We all escaped, one by one. I was the last one to escape, and the last thing i saw before i climbed through the window was maxwell with a gun pointed to his head. As i climbed out, I heard a loud bang…

Could yami’s death mean masahiko is alive…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way for the ppl who didnt read my newest jounral theirs gonna be a halowen special! Because yamis… well… dead its not canon tho T_T I lved yami so much and i feel bad killing him of bt i had to...


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Omfg im so sorry for not updating in a while! A whole bunch of stuff happened and on top of that i had writers block! I decided to move the haloweeen special to either the next chater or the chapterr befor the last on but im not shre yet. I couldnt get spellcheck on thie because i wanted to get it out assp! Also i realized thst the 1st annaversery for cgr is ocmign up!

The enxt mroning i woke up with depresion in my heart... Tht was the day of the funeral and i did'nt fel the same since what happend... I would never frogive mashiko or chisa, whoever did this ot me!!!

I got out of bed and put on a black dress with a corset fromt, a sqare coller with frills, long sleeves with fluffy cuffs, a necalace with black dimonds, striped black tigts, and blak hiheeled boots. I thought of yami... i cried. I know he did it to  protects us but i knwo he suffered when he died… I began to felt sick as i put my hair into a bun and but on a wide rimed black hat with a balck viel. I put on some make up to and i was sure to use waterproof masara and eyelimer bcuase i knew i was gonna cry at te funerel.  
  
I got inot esthers car. shapter and Luna were in the back so i sat becide Himoto. Everyone was weaing black. Hitomi was wearig ruffled blak miniskit, a black tanktop and spoderweb leggins and arm warmers and a fuxxy blackt scrunhy. Shatter eas wearing black tuxedo with a black tie and he was weraing a white shrit. Estehr was wearig a long gothic black dress with black gloves and a black rose. Luan was wearng a black dres shirt with a black bow on it and a long black skirt with black highheeled boots and she had her hair up. Conshita had her hair down and she was weraing a black suit jacket and a black skrit that whent to her knees and black tighs with high heel shoes.  
Akirawas wering a long selved blak dress that reaches the ground and blakc hiheels

"Ypu ready to do this guys" Esther said depressingly.  
  
Shatter was crying into lunas chet (I know whta your thinking but hstatter is still gay hes just crying itno his freinds arm fuck of) and luna was tring to keep him from pasing out from hyperventlating. Akira wos slient btu keeped her head doen. Cinchita quitely nodded her head. She wass strong but this even aftfectted her.  
  
Hotomi hugged herself. "Plese start the car already ester..." She said quitely and she brok into tears.  
  
Esther pulled out and went to the funeral home lke everyone else. Nobody in the car talked so all we heard was shatter crting and luna trying to calmm im down til we got to the cematery. Wwe all got out and went to the ceramony.  
  
Slot of iwatobi students showed up to including kissme andk o. We wer ein the back ofthe crowd just as the cofin was lowered. Shatter bawlign hsis  eys ot but luna was runnig out of patients so i  walked away form them so i wouldnt start crying to.  
  
After I got away from most of the other people. I saw someone who i didnt expect to se leaning against a tree in the back with a sour espresso non hr face. It was... Chikiro Kasne!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"C-hciriko?!" I qestioned.  
  
Hse was wesring a long pink sundres wit white sox andpink sandles. Wit all the ppl wearing balck at the funerla she loked out of plave with her pink clothers.  
  
"Tchibana. Camt sayi didnt expect 2 se u hear" Chihiro scofed but she didnt lok at me but she kept looking at the coffin being lowered.  
  
"But waht are u doing here?????" I  asked.  
  
"tachivana your in alot of treble." She said. "Your gona b next… And im gonna killyou! said chiriko.I gasped.

“...In the scores at the swim meat!” Sneered chirko. I stoped gasping. “Next time! At Samemezka! You and i ar gonna have  aswimof! Loser has to die!”

I gasped again qnd chieoko gave me a look that said your a idot. “There hair pink.”

That hit me like  a metro and i cryed more. "FUK OF CHCHIROKO!!!!1!1" I cryed. "OYU DIDINT EVEN KNOW YAMI!!!!1"  
  
I noticed someone was right beside us glaring at us. She was wearig a white dress shirt, a open black suit jacket, a black miniskrt wif a blak belt and black high heel boots. She had a black ribbonn in her hair. It was... Kimy Sikura!! She was pissed and whhen we noticed her she moutjed "thats enouff."  
  
Chihio left. The funeral went on a bit longer and then it was time for the epitoth. The frist eprson to spek was a little gril with shirt minto gren hare in pigtales who waz weering a black sundrees with black tites blakc marie janes and bolk gloves. She was crying.

“I lovd my onnichan so much… I dont think il b able 2 live wifout him… And i know exacaly who kills him… IT was MASAHO KUZURYU! Ill avender my onnichan if my name isnt RURUKA YUGAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1” Ters wear steaming down her face and she started  sobbin gafter she said that.

he funerel ended and i morned Yam a bit more at his garve before I headed to Esthers car seprete from theyr group since i lingered at the grave for a long time. I started on my way to the car whene I heard a squek nearby. I turned sicne i though t i was a a bird but i remembered that since it was raining birds would't be out. Instead it sounded like a person and when I loked i saw a girl with long light bloe haire and a black evvning gown peking out from behidn a mausoleum with a cold look on her. She noticed but i saw her thorugh and stratrted to frek out before screaming and disappearin behind a mausoleum gain. I wanted to chase after her but esther honked the horm for me to horry. I went thorugh the rain to the car… As i went into the car i saw bel run over 2… CHIRIKO! She face was red and she lok distessed.;...


	40. The Halloween Special!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here it finally is two months late , the haloween special! I worked realy hard on this so I hoep you enjou! Also the first annaversery for cgr is today and its winter brake so I can posr a lot of chapters now! Anyway for those who dont nkow this chpater takes place in a au where masahiko nd chiasa aret in the yakusa or anything and they arent evil so this special isnt canon (for that and other reasons) Thanks to akira-chan and hitomi-chan for spellcheking!

I was sitting on my bed, in my room, sad. I liked at the calender………October 31. It was hallowed…..I hand celebrate Halloween in years, not sins my parents died. I remember all the Halloweens, and the fun we had, in the past…..I began to cry, but then, the bedroom door opened. It was Makoto, my cousin. He was dressed up for Halloween, but Ran and Ran war dressed as Rin and Len. “Hey, Azusa.” He greet me, smiling, but then he was worry, because I was from. “You’re friends are outside waiting for u….are u okay?”

“Yeah…” I sniffled, nod wiped my eyes. Aria, and Hitomi, invited me to go out on hallow with them, in a costume…… wasn’t sure if I wanted to, but they wear my friends, and I didn’t wan to disappoint them. So Makot left the room, and I put on my costume. I was Remilia Sacrlet, from Touhou, and the dress fit perfect, and I smiled, in the mirror. Then, I left the house.

Everybody was outside, on the perch. Akira was smile. She was dress as a genderbend Tony, from Don’t Hug Me I’m Sacred. “Azusa!!! You made it avert all!! ^o^” she exclaimed.

Everyone ells, was happy. Hitomi was god Kadoka from the last episode of pmmm, Conchista was Tifa from final fanasty 10, Esther was umbreon, Luna was kimiko rainaura **_(_** ** _Reconize her? x3)_** , Yami was Marty mcfly, Shatter was the eleventh doctor, ko was mizki, and kisme was Yuma. Even kimmy was there, and she was kirigiri.

There was a green girl I didn’t no, so I asked who are you. “I’m ruruka yagami! Yam’s imouto!” she cry. She was dress, as leafa form sao. Yami blushed, but it was obis that he loved his imouto.

“Its funny that your both Tim travelers!!!” Luna said, to shatter and Yami. “Is that couples costume??”

“No. it’s a fucigng concedes.” Yami said sternly, and shatter blushed.

“So guys, theirs this abandon mansion don the street I want to go to, sins its Halloween.” Hitomi said. “Lets go explore it!”

“I don’t know….what if someone gets hurt?” shatter asked.

“Whatever!!! Don’t be a little birch, shatter.” Chinchaga punched shatter’s arm, and he flinched.

“Your a chicken shatter! Cheep chep!” Said Luna leafing

We went don the street, and there was a big, old mansion. It looked haunted, and I was scare at first, but then kimmy said, “ghosts aren’t rel. u don’t need to be scared, Azusa.”

“u-uh…..ok.” I was scared, still, but we all went in. It was old and creepy on inside, and I heard a lode bang above, but nobody summed to care kept for shatter, who started to cry.

“Lets split up, and look around!!” Luna suggest. “Ill go with Esther and Conchita!”

“I’m a dark type Pokémon, so I have advantage….” Esther said quiet, leading Luna and Esther into a room to the left, as she pull up her hood.

“I want to go with niichan and his boyfriend!” Ruruka said, and took shatter and yamis hands.

“WER NOT A COUPLE!!!!” they both shouted as ruruka took them upstairs.

“Well watevr! Our teems going to be the best anyway.” Akira went to Madoka and Kyoko. “You have magic, and you’re a detective. Together, nothing can bet us!!”

“If u say so.” Kyoko didn’t seem amused, but she and Madoka went with akira to the kitchen.

It was me, Yuma, and mizki then. “Lets go to the right, Azusa.” Said mizki. “Nobody went there already.”

Even though I was a bit scared, and I wished I had kimmy or summon strong like akira or Conchita with me, I went with Yuma and mizki to the right. But less did I no….there was a LAUGH IN THE FOYE AFTER I LEFT.

\---

It was leafy, Marty, and the doctor in a room together, and it looked like a study. “This room looks cool!” said leafa. She was in wardrobe. “Look at the coats in here, niichan! I bet two short people could get on shoulders, and look like one big person in a coat like this!”

“Maybe u and kimmy could try a thing like that, after we get out here.” Marty said.

“W-would that be kind of stupid, though?” the doctor asked. “Plus, kimmy portly wouldn’t agree to something like that, anyway.”

“Quit been such a ass!!” Leafa laughed.

“Hey wait! Look!” Mary went to a bookcase, and there was a bust of izuru kamukura on there. He took the head, and the doctor watch, and tilde it back. Their was a noise, and then suddenly someone scram. “RURUKA!!!!!” Marty screamed. “That was her voice!!” They turned, and leafa was gone. All that was in front the wardrobe, was a puddle of bright pink bloodd…… “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!” Marty screamed, and then he fainted. The doctor screamed, too.

\---

Umbrian, kimiko, and tifa wear in a bedroom. It was fancy, and the bed had curtains like in harry potter. Tifa, was going trough a jewelry box. “Wow! This stuff is expensive. I bet someone rich lived her!!” she said.

“Don’t steal it!!” Kimiko said. “We might get bad luck!!”

“Theirs something, under the bed…..” Umbrean crouched, and looked under the bed, as tifa and kimiko fought over the jewelry. When they weren’t looking, she crawled under.

“But look! This ring is pretty.” Tifa said. “Luna, if I give u this ring, would u marry me?”

“NOT IF U STOLE IT FROM A RICH LADY PUT IT BACK!!!!” Kimiko laughed but she was serious.

“Wait….do u smell blood?” Tifa started sniffing, till she saw Umbreon’s legs, under the bed. “Esther, u ok?”

Umbreon, didn’t say anything back. “Esther…????” Tifa asked, and kimiko pulled her out from under bed. They both screamed. Umbreon was stab in the chest, four times, and dead…..

\---

“YAHOO!! They have cake!” Tony open fridge, and there was a biiiig chocolate cake. “Lets eat!!”

“CHOTTOMATTE YO!!! Threes something written on the cake…..” Kyoko stopped Tony to read the cake. “Happiharouin Azusa Tatiana……This was meant for Azusa!!”

“What?? But why….Who lives her?” Asked Madoka.

“I don’t know, but they may have tie to yakuza……..” Kyoko said. “Quick, Thomason-san!! Go find Azusa!!”

“Roger dodger boss!!!” Tony saluted, and ran off.

“Is something dangerous, Kimmy….?” Asked Madoka.

“Maybe….but don’t worry. With my expertise, ill protect you and Tomuson from harm. It’s part of Leau de Rose code of conduct, and in my police contract.” Kyoko gave a rare smile, and Madoka smile back. Then, there was a scream. “Tomuson-san…!” Kyoko growl, and kick door down, and gasp. Tony was lying on the floor, with a knife in her bobs…!

“Kimmy! Hitomi! Whets happen?? Esther, she….” Tifa said. She and Kimiko ran out from their side, and gasp when they see Tony body. “Akira is dead, to….” She mutter.

“What happen to Esther?” Madoka ask, worry.

“What about Esther?” It was Tony! She wasn’t dead after all!

“I that u died!” Shreked tifa

“Wait what?” Said Tony. Then she looked down only 2 find a corpse of her, with a knife in her!

“Esther…She been murder!” Kimiko scream.

“NO!” Kyoko roar. “Where is she!!”

“In the bedroom! But please, be careful, Kimmy!!” Kimiko point to where they come from, but just as Kyoko went toward that room w Madoka, there was a crack from above. Kimiko and tifa look up, and all of sudden, there was a crash!! The big chandelier in the foyer fall, and crush them both…… Madoka screamed, and Kyoko cussed.

“Who could be doing such evil things?????” she yelled. “Whoever you are, I, Kimmy Sakura, will defeat you! U will never get away with this!!!!!”

\---

Mizki and Yuma and I wear in a ballroom, which was pretty and decorate. Their was even a decorate katana, on the wall. “Wow, who lives here????” Mizki wonder.

“Probably someone rich.” Said Yuma. “But hey, Azusa, want to dance??”

“Um….no….” I knew how to dance, but the last time I danced ballroom was with my dad, so I decided not to.

“You can dans wit me though…” Mizki said fitly. Yuma agreed and they turned on a record and danced for a while. Ones they wore done dancing mizki notice a sword.

“This katana looks really old, like from samurai.” Mizki said, going to the sword. “Thers a name engraved on it, but it’s in kanji so I donno.”

“Maybe I can help?” Yuma went over to look, but I stayed behind, sins I didn’t no much kanji. “im an upperclassmen.”

As Yuma started to look, though, there was sudden a loud bang, and then next I knew, Mizki was screaming. I looked over. Yuma had the sword in his stomach, and was pin to floor. I started to sob. He was….dead……

“KIZUME!!!” Mizki screamed. “H-Hess’….dead……!!!!”

“We should get out of here!!!!” I screamed. I took Mizki’s hand, and we ran way. Then a door flung open, and I scream…..Morty’s body was in there, hanging from the hook…….

I closed the door, and we kept running. But then, we got into a greenroom. Everything was pretty and green, but I heard crying. I went behind a venues flytrap. I saw the doctor, cowering and crying, and covered in pink blood. “Yurushitekudasai….” He sobbed.

“What happen?” I asked. Mizki, was bawling.

“Ruruka and Yami, are both dead….it’s all my fault…..” I gasped when I saw a shine, and then there was pink blood everywhere. Shatter had stab himself in heart, and fell over, dead………

“JESUS!!!!” Mizki screamed. “What the hell is happen?????”

But then, there was a loud blast noise. I thought it was a bomb, and I flew away, and it was loud… I passed out, but before I did, I saw Mizki, in the mouth of the flytrap….dead………

\---

“AZUSA PLEASE WAKE UP!” I got up, and Madoka was there, shaking me and crying. We wear near the top floor of the mansion, in a hallway. “Thank god, your alive. I don’t know what I would’ve done……” she sobbed.

“Hitomi!!! Are Kara and Kimmy okay?” I ask.

“I can’t find kimmy, but Akira….” Suddenly, a door open. Tony burst out, holding a dead body. It was hers, with a knife in the bobs.

“Hi akira!” Madoka said. “Where wear u”

“I was look for Azusa!” Tony laugh. “But where’s Sakura?”

“I don’t know….we have to look.” Madoka got up, and so did I, and the three of us look round that floor. There was a chair, in front of a big stain glass window. But the chair awas laying on the ground. I looks beside the chair and I gasped went I saw…..Kyoko Kirigiri lying on te floor, not moving!!! Their was a not by her body. It say, ‘gomenasai, Style-san. I failed you……’ Madoka started to cry.

“Well common!! I bet you, whoever’s doing this is at the top of the mansion! In the attic!! Ikuzo!!” Tony said. I followed her, but Madoka stayed, crying.

“Hitomi, we need to keep going…..” I said, crying to.

But she didn’t say anything. I stopped to go to her, and put hand on her shoulder. I gasped….She was stab in the back, and her eyes wear empty…..I screeched, and started sobbing aging.

“Don’t give up no Azusa!!!! We need to keep going! For them…!” Me and Tony went up the stairs, leading to the attic, until there was a final door. Tony kick the door down, and I gasp.

Their was a shadowy silhouette standing in the light of the attack window, and I heard a scary laugh. She stepped into the light. It was……..my cousin, Chisa!!!! She was dressed as Junko Enoshima! But then, someone stepped out from behind her, and I saw it was Masahiko, dressed as Monokuma. “You two! I knew you wear behind this!!!” I screamed. “WHY DID U KILL MY FRIENDS!!!”

“Surprise!!” Junko said. Sudden, the lights in the attic turn on, and everyone come out from the walls, not dead or even bloody. Everyone was laughing, and happy. “ITS JUST A PRANK COS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ^v^”

“Whets going on here?” Tony ask, mad.

“I want to give a fun, exciting Halloween for Azusa, so she could have a good one sins her parents died.” Junko said. “That girl Chirico was going to help us to, but that stupid bitch wore the Sam costume as me, so she had to go home and change. LOL!!!!”

“The bodies wear fake, and I kidnap everyone, to bring them here.” Masahiko said. “And we made u a cake, Tachibana. Hop u like devil’s food cake.”

I was shock, and still sad at first, but then I start to laugh. All my friends wear there, and we had a cake, and we wear in costume…everyone was laugh, and I was so happy, for ones. It was the first good Halloween I had, sins my parents died…..It was the best Halloween, ever.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Alrihgt i woudl say this is a filer cahpter but its realy not! Youl see why and i dont think oyul be disapointed :3 Thanks hikari-cahn for spelchecking! And im thinking i might write that one anganronpa fic after all but im not sure if im gonna make it a danganronpa 3 au or retool it into a v3 fanfic (once the game comes out in english) but then if i make it a v3 fanfic idk what il do with kira becuse she was suposed 2 be in it

The next mooring I wake up in bed. I looked out the window onto to find esters car parked in the driveway! I changed out of my balk lacey nightgown that reached my knees and changed into a black corset with maroon laces a black miniskirt with a maroon edge matching black knee-high toe socks and red and balk flip-flops.  I did my makeup (mascara waterproof eyeliner and foundation) and went to the car.

"Get in fuckboi! Were going to the amusement park!" Said Luna. She was wren a black laxytown t-shirt **_(we are number one is such a finny meme that why xD)_** Gary leggings red converses and a balk wrist brace. Esther was wearing a black tank top with thin white strips, black booty shorts., thightighs that matched her shirt and black tennis shoes. Conchita was wearing a black monokuma t shit, a red pelted minishkt, a bacon of wristbands and black sandals. Akira was wearing a balk sunders with white tips, white tights and black tennis shoes. Hiromi was wearing a black bring me the horizon tank top, black caprice, and black flip-flops. Shatter was wearing a black mcr t-shirt dark gray cargo pants and red converses. Ruruka was wiring her her on pigtails and she was wearing a orange tank top with green shorts and orange and green flip-flops. I got in the car and sat beside Luna.

"I like amusement parks. Whets this one like" I said. I haven’t been to a amusing park since I was a child and thinking about my parents made me tear up a bit.

"This one’s got a bunch of cool rides and awesome games! You love it Azusa oni Chan and my parents took me here all the time! Okasan... Okosan... Onichan..." Ruruka started to cry and shatter comforted her while also crying.

"Where kimmy kissme and ko?" I asked.

"Their supposed to met us there and kimmy says she has a new detective prater whose also going to be there replied Esther. I noticed Luna was holding the wrist that was in the brace.

"Is your wrist ok?" I asked her.

"Ill tell you about it later in private" said Luna. I wondered if she was ok...

The drive only lasted a few more mints. Esther parked the car by kissmes car and we got out. Kissme was wearing a red pan at the disco shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans. Ko was wearing a tank top and shorts that matched kisses. They were holding hands. Kimmy was wearing a red seifuku with a black cooler and skirt and a white ribbon red thigighs and brown boots. Their was nether guy with them... He had black hair with a ward ahoge gray blue eyes ad freckles and he was wearing a green blazer with a white shirt black pants and a black tie.

"This is my new detective partner. Introduce yourself miura" Said kimmy.

"Hi my name is tom miura. I’m kimmy new detective partner! Nice o meet you!" Said miura while waving.

"God tom you fuckign idiot you need to take this more seriously were investing the yakusa for gods sake" said kimmy

"Hehehe sorry" Said miruma

"did ou at lead bring your gun" Asked kimmy

"Oh no... I forgot it!" Said miura

"Goddamit tom..." Said kimmy while face palming

Suddenly I heard a sobbing noise. I looked to where the nose was coming from and I saw Hitomi crying!

"Hitomi whets wrong" said Conchita

"I...I don’t like amusing parks! I want to go home!" Shouted Hitomi while crying. I remembered how she told me how her parents died...

"I take care of Hitomi. Azusa look after tom for me" Said kimmy. She took Hitomi and they walked of.

"So... what do you want to do" said tom.

"I dot know... maybe we should wake around and see" I said. We starred to walk around the park.. We walked past a big fountain that sprayed miura a little and I giggles

"Ehehe sorry... Oh I haven’t asked you what your name is!" Said tom

"Oh my name is Azusa tachinana!" I said suddenly miura gasp. I looked at him and he was pointing at a bill bored.

"Oh my god! Its my idol kirumi kissu! She’s performing her in five minus!" Shouted mira. Before I could say anything he grabs me by the hand and runs over to the concern venue.

"Two tickets please!" Sad iruma to the guy at the ticked stint

"Total be 15 dollars." He said. Miuta paid for both mine and his tickets and we went in and sat in the middle of the venue.

"Oh my god I’m s o exited i love kirumi-Chan so much!" Raved miura. I’ve only heard of her but I think she’s a stupid bimbo. Thorn the lights dim and tee spotlight came on an d kirumi came onstage! She was wearing a lavender pled dress with white frills at the bottom with a lighter vest, purple gloves and matching boots and hair bows. She had sparkly purple eyes (she wore sparkly contacts) with lots of mascara and a purple heart in them and log lavender haired in pigtails. She looked disgusting. But then I noticed something about her hare... it had a blond streak in it! I started to shake and cry but miura was too invested in her music to notice...

"Azusa whets wrong?" Asked miura.

"I-its nothing" I said but I knew it was a lie.

I couldn’t remember the rest of the consort because I was having a panic attack the rest of time. When we came out of the venue Luna was wafting for me.

"Azusa can I see you for a bit" Said Luna. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Sure. Miura stay here for a bit" I said.

"Ok! Maybe ill get to meet kiruma-chan!" Sad miura. Luna and I went over to a tree.

"You were wondering what I was wearing this brace... Its time you knew the truth. I used to be a artist. I was really good at it and even got accepted into o a prestigious academy. But then one day... we got into a car crash and my dad... he died. Mt mom went insane and alcoholic but then she killed herself. Me? My wrist got injured. The dote said I could not draw for six months but I didn’t listen to him and I kept drawing anyway. Both ten my wrist stated hurting even more... and the docer said I couldn’t never draw again. I got deep depression and I couldn’t live with myself for months so I decide to go the mental hospital. I don’t wear the brace normally but I want to go on roller coasters so I did..." Luna then hugged me and started crying. I started crying to.

After we war done crying we met up at the pizza place with the rest of the group. Then we went on allot of roller coasters. But no matter how many loopy loops I went through I could never forget what I saw at the conser.

At evening it was time to leave. I really felt like I needed to speak up about this.

"Hey guys... I don’t think kirumi kissu is who you thick she is..." I said

"What makes you think the Azusa?" Said Ko

"Well... I saw a blond streak in her hair and... I think she might be the ykusa!" I said

"No way! That impossible! Kirumi-Chan would never do such evil acts! How dare you accuse her of it!" Said miura pissed.

We went home but I had a very bitter feeling in me. If Chisa was kirumi... could she be brainwashing everyone? 


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so srry the chaprer wasnt up yeserdat! My mom made me run erends witg her all day ans i was to tried ti finish the chapter. Oh and for those who dont knwo my birtgsay was two days ago and now im 15! I also learne that i share a birthday with knuckles! :3 Thx lilly-chan for spellcheck! Also akira-chsm are you ok your jounels have ben rly fucked up and your havnt updatted any of your fics sins november and you havent replyed to my pms or ims in monrhs... Thx to jessica from math class fro helping with the cover image!

♪I love peace and love~

_Peace and love~_

_Heiwa to ai~_

_Love and joy~_

_Ai to yorokobi~_

_Heiwa to ai to yorokobi ga daisuki~!♪_

"KIRUMI KISSU-CHAN, EVERYBOBY!"

Kirumi Kisu was wiring a short glittery black and purple plade derse that proofed. It had a darker purple corset vest top and a big bow, and she wore high heel white boots and matching white gloves. She smiled out and did a wink and a peace sign to the crowd who all roared before going behind curtain behind her to wind down. She sighed sins the crowed culdn see her anymore and she was free. Then, behind her, she saw a move. She turned and gasps and looks up at the tall man backstage. Her secure grads were both knockout. "Kirumi Kobayashi." Said the tall man in a deep voice. He wore a black pinstripe suit and a hat like a fedora. There was a gun strap to his waste. "I need to spec with you." He said.

There was a second when Kirumi looked up at the man with fear but then her face broke and she smiled and laughed evilly. Her face turned brute red and she looked crazy her hare even came undone. "Yamamotokun…~" she sing, taking a step closer and grabbing his tie. "You cam for me…!"

Yamamoto recoil, but someone else came up to take her hand from the tie. It was….CHISA TACHIBANA! She wore a black ball cap, sunglasses, and a black sunders with black flip-flops. She had silver jewelry on her wrists. "Tats enough, Kobayashi." She said sternly. "We came here to make a important request of you."

Kirumi fell on grand at Chiasa and grabbed her hand and kissed it. Kirumi shook like she was cold, her face was beat red, and she was panting and drolling. "Anything for you…..joousama….."

Chiasa smiled and whip her hand way to stick it in her pocket. After, she smirked at Kirumi. "We need you to make a hit for us…."

сhløɾïṉε ģɾøώṉ ɾøṡεṡ сhαρτεɾ 42: ταṉģlεḋ ќïṡṡ ρɾøṃïṡε

My name is Kimmy Sakkara. I am a detective from Candana sent to Iwaboti Japan to investigate the yakuza activity and the frequent of crimes rise. I have my prime suspects already in mind. I want to apprehend them but they r both missing. I need moor evident to convict them.

I was in my office at the station, filing in paperwork. Hitomi styles from the Japanese branch of leu de rose had found something that may be valuable at them park. It was a poke watch that looked expensive and had the initials mk on it. The last mk we saw was Masahiko Kurusu, so chances are good that this also belongs to him. So he was not disease after all…...interesting.

She sat by me in my office why I filed the paper necessity to file the pocketwatc as evident to support man hunting Chiasa and Masahiko. "Kimmy…..I'm sacred…." She cried and she shook. "That horrible person…..he can't be alice…."

"But he is. This is evident of that." I kept writing without looking at her.

"But Kimmy…..he has to want revengence for what we did to him." Hitomi said. "We tie him up, and get him beat up…what if he wants to kill us all!?"

"There is no what if. The yakuza want to see us met our violent ends." I said. "But I will protect you and everyone ells. Its Luau de rose code of conduct." It was rule no one, protect your fellow girl.

Tom Miura my pardoner was in the next room at the receptions desk so he could make sure nobody burst in and interrupt us. He was typing on his computer and talking on the fine, but I ignored him.

Hitomi was scare still. "But what will we do! They have guns…..and they never give up….and they killed Yami….." She sobbed heavily.

I slammed my hand on the desk and turn to look at Hitomi. "I will never let that happen again. Do u here me? No one ells will die on my watch. I wish I cuold of save Yami, but he was to reckless. He was…..a fool." I sniffed and got to work. I heard Miura get excite about something in the next room and it made me more annoy. "That's why…HES here."

"Miurasan?" Hitomi asked and cock her heed and put a finger on her chic cutely.

"Yes. He is an adult barely and jus got out of the academy. But he has training and can use a gun butter than me." I explain. "That's why I was pared with him. He protects me and I keep him outta trouble….."

"But…..don't worry Kimmy! I'll help u to! For Yami…!" Hitomi said enthusastical. "I want to help however I can!"

Before I colt say anything, the door bust open. Miura was ran off, and in the door was the famous pop idol Kirumi Kizzu holding a handgun and pointing it at my chest. Her face was red as blood and she was laughing. Hitomi screamed and stated to cry and my hart felt like I was gonna pass out. "Kimmy Sakura! I Kirumi Kissu-Chan am her to end Ur miserable life ones and for all!"

"You Kirumi Kobayashi aka Kirumi Kissu… your part of the yakuza?" I asked. "I never encounter in my investigate…How can it be?"

She laughed like she was Cray. "Hai! I love the rush and the feeling….. Of ZETSUBOU!" she screamed. "Joousaman will reward me if I success….!"

"NO! You can't do this!" Hitomi cried. "Their must be other factors…...!"

"No! I have none!" She laughed more and turned off the safety. "SAYONARA BAKACHAN!"

She pulls the trigger, and even though I try to duck, I knew it would be too late. But to my surprise, theirs a shot of "STOP!" nearby when the bullet goes off. I see Hitomi Stoles jump in my path and block me from harm, take the bullet for herself. Theirs a white flash sudden and I get a headache, and I faint.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: That was a thirlling plot twist huh? This hapter will also be thriling so oyull be on te edge of youre seat! I promise ill update faster from now on ive just been realy busy wih youth group stuff for the past few weks and i havent ben able to finish writng the chapter! Also i just noticse that i habe over 100 reveiws on fanfictino so I just wantrd to say thanks! An d also i missed matthews bitrhday because of all this an i alreadt told u this matthew but happy late bday! Enjoy the chapter! Thanks lilly for spellcheck!

Suddenly I was lying on the ground. I didn’t open my eyes, I didn’t want to.  
  
Then I heard a sobbing noise. I opened my eyes to see Hitomi sitting next to me. She was shaking and crying and her hands covered in blood. She was sickeningly pail ands he had a horrified expression on her face.  
  
"I killed another person... I just can’t stop killing..." stuttered Hitomi. On the other size of the room Kirumi was lying on the ground in a pool of blood on the other side of the tom. She... was dead.  
  
"Bu I though she shot you!" I shouted.  
  
"My magic went to of controlee again... The bullet bounced off my chest and suddenly Kirumi was dead..." Hitomi stated sobbing. "I... im so fuked up..." She starred at the blood on her hands.

“CALM DOWN!!!!” I shorted. “We will get through this. Its nut your fault. It was self defence. Goddamit. TOM!!!”

1 minute’s later miura came in with a smile. “Guys u won’t believe it! Kirumi kissu was her and she gave me twenty bucks so I cult—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! KIRUMI-CHAAAAAAN!!!” Tom started screaming and hyper vent when he saw kirmui’s corpse on the ground. “WHAT HAPPENED????”

“I didn’t men too…!” Hitomi sob and curl into ball. “Forgive me!!!”

Just then, there was a phone call. I packed up the phone. “Kimmy sacra and Hitomi wish styles…you must both come to the mother luau de Roses campus in Kyoto so your future at dies academy can be decided……Be here by nine o’clock TOMROW MORING.”

I gasped…it was the voice of the hedmather of leau de rose, Headmaster Okumura…..

сhløɾïṉε ģɾøώṉ ɾøṡεṡ сhαρτεɾ 43

 **(back to azusas pov)** I woke up in the morning, feeling empty on da inside. It was like every day I had to deal wit the yakuza and lose more friends, it was like I cult never be happy again…………..

Just then Akira burst in in school uniform with a letter in her hand. “C’mon Azusa we got to go to school!!! Its Monday remember! And we got a letter from Kimmy….”she said omously.

“An l-letter….?”I said and I changed two of my bring me the horizon nightshirt and black basketball bootie shorts to put on my iwatobi school uniform. I went to Akira and took the letter. It said ‘dear Azusa, Hitomi and I have to go to Kyoto for a week because Hitomi accidently killed kirumi kiss with her magic and we may be kicked out of leu de rose. Kirumi kiss was called kirumi kobayashi and she was a servant of chiasa tahbibana. Watch out, tom is there to protect you and your friends at all-time now. If he forgets his gun YELL AT HIM AGAIN. He may have graduate top of his class at police academy but he still has a lot to learn before he’ll be ready to protect anyone. Take care of yourself, call me if u need anything ill see watt I can do from here. From, kimmy. Ps Hitomi says hi.’ I started to shake, how was I supposed to do anything without kimmy to protect me all week? What if masahiko Kurusu come back or worse…..!?

“C’mon lets go Azusa! Esther’s waiting outside.” Akira said. She dragged me outside to esters car which felt so…..empty now.

“I already brought ruruka to her school.” Said Esther. I notice that miura was in the front seat, looking miserable. Esther pulled out and gave the aux chord to him. “Here pick us something to listen to on the way. U better not play trash like kirumi kissu.”

“Okay……” he said depressed. He plugged his phone in and started to play hello by Adele, but once we got down the street nobody liked the song except for miura who was smiling.

“Okay I’m not doing that again.” Esther said and took the aux cord and played scream for your ice cream by botdf instead. Miura looked depressed but the rest of us were happy and jammed out. Then we got to school Justin time. I looked around the room at all the white flowers, sitting in vases on the desks…..I sniffled, and a tear ran down my face.

Miho came in soon and start teaching about triggernometry while everyone in class suffered. Then the bell rang for lunch and akira took me to the roof to meet with Esther Conchita and Luna. Ko was there too but kissme wasn’t. “Hey Azusa.” Said Ko. “How you doing?”

“Bad….” I moaned sadly. “I miss Yami makoto kimmy and Hitomi, and where is shatter?”

“He went home to see his parents. He’ll be back in two days.” Said Esther.

“But you’re swim meat against Chirico is on Friday!! Have you been practicing???” Mo asked.

“Um……no” I said.

She gasped. “We have to practice!!! U can’t lose to that girl!! We have to practice afterschool today with the guys!! Luna and Conchita decided to become team managers to.”

“Hella! Your gonna rock that pink lolis socks of!!” Luna shouted and Conchita made a serious fist and grin.

“Esther, why not you?” I asked to Esther who looked sad.

“I had…bad experience with water.” She said sadly. “I grew up in a boating town. my mother and father…..use to be boaters. We went on a boat together, when I was six, but I fell of the boat, and I would have drown if not for the navy seals. My parents…..were lost at sea. That was what put me in care of my grandparents…….but eve had a phobia of water ever since. I’m sorry….ill try to help however I can regardless, even if I am an electric type Pokémon.”

“oh no….I’m sorry.” I frowned with Esther who looked sad. “But ill train my hardest….I’m going to beat chirko NO MATTER WHAT!!”

xXx

“Kimmy sakura and Hitomi wish styles…you have been called before this jury of your peers today so we may decide you’re fate at leau de rose academy.” Headmaster okumura said to Hitomi and I. She had very long strate platinum blond hair that covered one eye and wore a tight silver dress with no sleeves and a turtleneck with black boots that came to her knees. Hitomi still looked guilty and cried, she stared at her hands like she still had the idols blood on them, and we were surrounded by leau de rose students, who gave us ugly looks. “You are charged with braking rule no six of the leau de rose code of conduct. A gifted young lady must never harm another girl. What do you have to say for ourselves?”

Hitomi couldn’t talk so I did. “Hitomi didn’t have control over her magic in the moment she only act in self defense. She was following rule no one of the leau de rose code of conduct, a gifted young lady must protect her fellow girl. I would be dead, if not for Hitomi heroism.”

Everyone started whisper conspirationaly, and Hitomi cried more. I knew I had to act. “If you do not believe us, feel free to ecspell us.” I said, looking at headmaster okumura direct in her steal gray eyes. “but you would be destroying the credibility of your academy. We have not don anythin wrong. If you convict us….you would break rule no 6. You would end my career and Hitomi would go to jail. Is that what you want headmaster okumura? Because if word gets out that u convicted two innocent girls…leau de rose academy will be destroyed.”


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyy for the long hiatus guys!! I had realy bad writers block and on top of that i was really busy and my deviantart got hacked. Also fuck ou matthew we are never ever getting back togetehr!!!!!!!!!!!!1 Btw cgr is ending soon and im gnnna write a new fanfic once its over. Theres onlt a few more chapers left. Stay tuned for the finale~! I didnt spellcheck this because i wanted to get this out asap but the next few chaters (which i am writing right now) may or may not be spellchecked. Also for the last time because the people on the discrd server dont understand, AZYSA IS STRAIT AND ONLY LIKES MEN!!!!!!!! Also im not a fucking tyrant and posting porn! Anyways enjoy~~! :3

AFter schol me, ko, akira and concita (luna was at her job at mcdonals) went over to the pool to start practicing for the sim meat on fridat. haru, rei and nagisa were their to. I was wearing a black bikii with red frills and a little bow.  
  
"Asusa today were gonna teach you some texhniques to beat chiriko in the ext swim meat." Said haru "Not that you wont be able to now but i feel like you need to know these tips."  
  
"What are the tips?" I asked.  
  
"Well show you!" Said rei while he adjusted glasses. For some reason he was holding a riler. "Ill go first!"  
  
"What are you gonna do?" I asked rei  
  
"Im going to teach you how to swim beauifyly! Your already beautiful but ill teach you to be the most beautiful you can be! First ill teach you t ohave thhe jump in perfextly!" Rei tild me exactly what position I should be in before diving in, and he taought me how to jump in perfedtly. "Even if yuo cant swim beautifly (which you can) the audience and judges wil still think your beautifl! Your swiimng is already perfect so i wont need to do anything abtu that."  
  
"Hey did I miss anything?" I heard footsteps and i saw rin!  
  
"R-rin...!" I blushed.  
  
"Hey babe" Rin said and he kissed me. Haru glared jealously.  
  
"Your justi n time! " Said ko.  
  
Nagisa ran over to me but the places over by the pool were wet and sliipery so he slipped and hit his knee.  
  
"Bih what the fuck is this why am i here c'mon gay-chan let's get the fuck outta hear." Said nagisa as thugisa.  
  
"Who are you calling gay-chan?!" Asked rei. He walked over to nagisa and slapped him with the ruler. Then he turned back to normal.  
  
"Oh its my turn isnt it?" Giggled nagisa. "Im gnna teach you how to swim likw a dolphin :3"  
  
"But isnt your thing penguins?" I asked  
  
"Yeah but i like dolphons too." He said and he winked at haru. Haru just glared at him.  
  
Nagisa jumped in the pool and flopped around like an idiot.  
  
"Nagisa what the fuck are you doing" said asusa  
  
"I'm swiming like a dolphin!" Said nagisa.  
  
"Thats fucking sttupid!" Said rin. "At least teach her something usefuk!"  
  
"Hows that gonna help me?" I asked  
  
"Comon azusa what are you waiting for?" Nagisa said  
  
"Okay..." I jumped n and started flopping arounf like an idiot with nagisa. It was actyally pretty fun. After a fw minutes, we climbed out of the pool.  
  
"That was fun!" I said.  
  
"That was the point, that swimming can be fun to." Replyed nagisa. "Haru chan its your turn~!"  
  
Haru walked up to me. "Get in the pool." He said.  
  
"Okay..." I said. I got in the pool elegantly. Suddenly Harru pushed me underwater.  
  
"YO WHAT THE FUCK" Said thugisa  
  
"Haru what the hell are you doing?!" Said rin.  
  
I was in the wter nearly a minute when haru jumped in to save me. But before he saved me........  
  
...he kissed me!  
  
I was in shock as he pulled me out.  
  
"HARU WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO HER" Shouted rin.  
  
"I taught her hou to hold her breath longer." Said haru.  
  
"Thats not how you do it you peice of shit!" Said rin. Then he shoved haru in the face and he fell in the pool...and he started to blush...? I didnt sat anything about it htough. Rei proceeded to hit thugisa with his ruler.  
  
My first instice was to jump in and save him. I grabbed harus hands and we swum out of the pool to the surface.  
  
"That was a test." Said rin. "Saving a drownng person requires strenght and the ability to hold your breath. This just proves how wonderful ofa swimmer ou really are." Then we kissed.  
  
"I mean i wasn't drowing but ok." Said haru.  
  
"We should check youre time to see if your any faster!" Said ko. She got out a watch and i lined up at the startign block. She blew her whistle and i jumped in beautifully like rei taught me. I could feel myself moving faster then usual.  
  
When I finished everyone was chering.  
  
"You cut a entire minute of your time!" Said conchita. I was so happy...  
  
I knew I couold beat chiruno now.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mathew im sorry about the lsat authoes note i want you back can we please meet up tomorow?? Also after this chapter theirs only one more left. Im going to reveal the title of the fic in the next chapter to :3 Enjoy this chapter~~~! x3 I also couldnt get this one spellchecked btw and i dont think the next one will be either.

The next morning i woke up at 7. I noticed I had a buncg of texts from my freinds on my black motorola razr.  This time they werent reminding me that  was late though.  
  
Lunas text said "Ill be late to the swi meatbecaue i have to work but good luk azuza! I hope i can see you there!"  
  
Conchitas text said "Sorry I cant be at the meattoday! Esther and i are goint o comiket. Good luck though!"  
  
Kimmys text said "Azusa. Though we can't be at the meet today, Hitomi and I are working stuff out with the L'eau de Rose headmaster. We wish you the best of luck."  
  
I got up out of bed. I noticed akira already got out of bed. Their was a note that said "I have to go to physisal therapy today so i cant be at the meat." Then i noitced that i left my computer on and i had a pm on myspace from shatter. It said "Hi azusa! Good luck in the swim mete today! Sorry i cant be there. Im coming bacj to japan tonight though. c:" _**(Shatter wounlt have cell service in england thats why hes pming azusa instad)**_  
  
I changed out of my short frilly black nightgown and into aa dark red tanktop that tied up into a bow at the back and mathcing booty shorts unver my signature black bikini with red frills and a red bow. I put my hair into a bun and brushed my teeh.  
  
"Oh your awake!" Said mrs TAchibana. She still had the  solemn look from when her son died, and she and i oth knew those wounds would neber heal. " I made breakfast. Please have some."  
  
"Thank you" I said. She handed me a bowl of delicious meso soup and a small bowl of rice. I savored it and then I headed out. "Ittekimasu!" (That means im heading outin japanese)  
  
"Good luck!" She siad.  
  
"Thanks! I said as i went out the fromt door. I climbed on my sparkly black bike and I rode off to hte swim meat.  
  
I got of my bike once i got to the gates of samasuke. The place was unusualy empty. I walked into the school and there was still n one inside. The people who usualy are ther eto sign up your team werent even their. It was also dark. I decide to call tom because i was scared.  
  
"Hey tom..." I said  
  
"Oh hi azusa!" He sad  
  
"Im over at samezuka for a swim meat but the entier place is dark and empty..."  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
"I was wondering if you could come over here to protect me..."  
  
"I would love to azusa but im busy taking up a lead on the yakuza. Im sorry."  
  
"Thats ok..." I hung up and wakked over to the pool room. Even it was empty. Or so it seemed...  
  
"Hey bitch!" I was caught by surprise. It was...Chiriko. All of a sudan She grabbed me and pushed me into the wawer. She wouldt let go and i coildnt breath. With her other hand she took of her wig and her contacts...CHIIRIKO WAS REALLY CHIASA THE WOLE TIME??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just as i was about to black out thouhg chiasa got shoved out of the way by someoen familiar... It was masahiko! I swam back up to the surface.  
  
"MASAHIKO WHAT THE FUCK MIND YOURE OWN BUISNESS!!!!" Said chasa  
  
"You cant just kill your cousin. She didn do anything. Well except maybe being a bitch. But htats beside the point!" Said madahiko  
  
"Since when did you have such a strong moral compess?"  
  
"This has always been my moral code chiasa. Even still youll regret killing your cousin."  
  
"No I wont! Azusa deserves to die! SHE ALWAYS HAS!!!!!!!"  
  
"You promised her a swim meat chiasa. At least live up to youre promisses."  
  
"Fiine. But if azusa loses then she dies! If i lose which i wont i turn myself in. Deal?"  
  
"Deal i guess." Said masahijo.  
  
"Deal..." I said.  
  
Masahiko came up to me.  
  
"Please win this race." He whispered in my ear.  
  
I gasped


	46. Chlorine Rose Forgiveness (FINAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: This is it guys this is the final chapter! :D Alot of intresting things happen this chapter so enjoy~! :3 Also good news! Me and matthew are back together! 8D Matthew if your reading this i love you very much and im never gonna break up with you ever agian 3 xoxo

The next morning i woke up at 12 which ws two hours before the swim meat (I was exhausetd from almost drowing so i went o bed right after i got home yesterday). Akira was already up and she was playing solitaire on the computer. She was wearing her iwatobi jacket with a black good charlotte t shirt a black pleated minishirt black kneehighs and black converses.

"Oh your finaly awake azusa! So your swim meat is today huh..." Said akira.

"Yeah." I said. I put on a dark purpleish gray long sleeved shirt with matching thigh highs a short black dress with a silver cross on it and black combat boots with a skull design over my black bikini with dark crimson lace. I put my hair into a bun. Me and akira went out the dorr. There was a big black van with tinted windows parked outsdie of the house. I was scared at fisrt but then i heard Lunas voice shout "Get in losers were going shopping! Hahaha just kidding but still get in!"

We walked into the car. Shatter, conchita, luna, ruruka, esther, ko and kissme were in the back whule yamamoto was driving and masahiko was shotgun. Shatter was wearing a black mce t shirt with black skinny jeans and black vans and he was wearing a black jacket that used to belong to yami. Conchita was wearing a black camisole with maroon shorts black knee highs and red sneakers and her hair was in odangos. luna was wearing black overall shorts over a black miku shirt black knee highs and black vans and her hair was in a ponytail. Ruruka was wearing a orange sundress with matching sandles and her hair was in a side pigtail. Esther was wearing a comphy looking kyubey kigurumi. Ko was wearing a balck and white striped sundress with a white hat with a big black bow, black tights and white sandles. Kissme was wearing a black hoodie with pink trimming with gray pants and black converses. Ko and kissme were cuddling. Masahiko and yammamoto were both wearing black suits.

"So is this a kidnapping or something..." I asked.

"Of course not!" Said ko.

"No idiot were going to the swim meat." Said masahiko. "You know even if you lose i know chiasa isnt heatrless enough to kill you. At least i hope not... Youre parents were killed because she felt like you havent suffered anough so she wanted to destory your perfect little life. You were taking it for granted while hers was alot harder. Thats why your parents had to die" I started to cry.

"Thats bullshit masahiko!" I said.

"No its not but its why its pointless for her to kill you because shed be taking you out of your misery while you havent seen true suffering."

"ISNT THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS ENOUGH?!"

"No its not. ITs not even close. Chiasa knows what true suffering is."

"Not everyone has tp suffer you know!"

"Azusa you are so pitifully ignorant..."

"Um... Masahiko-san...?" Shatters voice caught me by surprise.

"What is it shatter." Said masahiko

"Was it you who killed yami?"

"That yagami boy? No that wasnt me. I dont know who did it and we probably never will."

Ruruka and shatter started to cry. "At least tell me what happened to my dad..." Said ruruka.

"Truth is, he's most likely dead. " Said masahiko. Ruruka started to cry harder. "Well im sorry ruruka but its the ugly truth."

"You could of at least sugarcoated it!" Shouted akira.

"Thats not something that can be sugarcoated akira." Said Esther.

"Why did chiasa join the yakuza? I asked.

"She wanted to extend her reach and make you fear her. We met there and...well...she fell in love wiith my heart and i fell in love with hers..." Masahiko blushed red like a tomato. "Thats also similar to the reason why she disguised herself as chiriko. She wanted ron to turn against you but that didnt end up working."

I had nothing els to say so the rest of the tri p was silent. After a few minutes we got to samezuka. As everyone walked in the gates kissme winked at me and said "Good luck azusa ;)"

As we all walked into the gates i saw a faminilar person at the gate. She had familiar light blue hair put up into a cresent moon shaped ponytail and teary purple eyes. Could it be...? No it cant be...

...It was my old maid belle lockheart! She noticed me and started sobbing. Everyoe else walked in already so i was alone.

"Whats the matter belle?" I asked. She started crying even more. "Its ok belle you can talk to me." She looked up at me with teary eyes.

"I-im sorry!" She said and she started crying more.

"Belle whats the matter" I asked

" You know whats the matter and youll never forgive me..." Said belle "Im so sorry...!"

"What happened?" I asked.

"Chiasa... she foreced..." She couldnt continued.

"You can say it belle."

"Chiasa forced me... to murder your parents..." I gasped in shokc. "I really didnt want to do it but partof my job was to protect yo and chiasa threatened to kill you AND your prarents if i didnt do it. I really didnt want to do it and im so sorry! You dont have to forgive me if you dont want..." It took me a while to process this.

"And what about anzu" is all i managed to say.

"That ws chisas doing. But before anzu passed away she gave me important knowlege about your eyes."

"What is it?" I asked.

"ITs about the little heart. Azusa... that heart represents love and forgiveness. You are a very kind person. Dont ever forget that. That heart represents you rpure heart."

I started to sob uncontrolably. "Please forgive me Said belle.

"I do forgive you..." I said through tears and sobs.

"Thank you..." Said belle. "You have a seim meat today right?"

"Yes..."

"I cant show my face their but good luck. I belieeb in you."

"Thank you..." I said. We hugged and I went inside. The enire iwatobi team was there and the samazuka people were there too. I stripped down just to my bikini.

"Are you ready to die azusa?" Chisaka said smirking. She was waering a maroon bikini.

"I wont be dying today chiasa." I replied glaring at her. We both got on the startnig blocks.

"Go azu-neechan!" Said ruruka and she glomped me. Shatter pulled her off me a few seconds later and picked her up on his back.

"You can do it azusa! And even if you cant we wont think any less of you!" Shouted conchita. Everyone in the room was cheering or me except for the yakuza. I could even feel yamis presence their, even if he couldnt show up physicallt today...

"...Those are some nice freinds youve got their azusa." Said chiasa snidely.

"On your mark! Get set! gO!" The guy blew his whisle and we dived in.

We dived in and started swimming. Everything felt like slow motion as i became overcome with worries. This is a life or death situation and no one else understands that. I could very easily die and no one would even care...

Everything felt like a blur but i eventualy got to the end. I looked at the scoreboeard... And chiasa was the winner by .1 second?!

I gasped and ran over to the nearest trash can to throw up out of fear. Then i started sobbing uncontrollably.

"CHIASA PLEASE DONT KILL ME!" I screamed. Everyone watching was confused. Chiasa clearly didnt listen because she started walking over to me with an evil grin. But suddenly...

The door slammed open! It was...Kimmy tom and hitomi! Tom had his gun and kimmy was holding handcuffs. Kimy and hitomi were wearing their school uniforms while tom was wearing a green blazer with lack pants.

"Chiasa tachibana your under arrest!" Shouted tom. Hitomi ran over to sosuke and hugged him.

"Oh sosuke! I worked things out with the headmaster and im not expelled after all!" Hitomi said.

"Thats great hitomi but Chiasas about to kill azusa" Said sosuke.

Tom pointed the gun to chiasa and kimmy handcuffed her.

"Any last words before you get hauled off to jail, chi-ASS-a?" Said tom while smirking. Tom started giggling but kimmy slapped him and he stopped. Chiasa was giving both of them a dirty look.

"Wait!" I cried. "I dont want you to press charges."

"Azusa!" cried Rin. "But she killed your parents!"

"Yeah but she suffered just like me. Also if it werent for her then i wouldnt be here with my winderful freinds. I want to start over with her. I want to befreind her." Chiasa stared at me confusedly.

"I guess i can appreciate your gesture but i still kind of hate you azusa." Said ciasa.

"Chiasa since were not getting arrested maybe you can go back to akihabara. I-ill come with you." Said masahiko.

"Are you saying your quitting the yakusa?!"

"Well probably have to be in hiding for the rest of our lifes... but yes. I have something to ask you chiasa."

"What is it?"

"Chiasa...Will you marry me?" Masahiko pulled out a expensive looking diamond ring.

"Yes masahiko!" They kissed.

"Azusa theirs something I have to tell you." Rin ran over to me.

"What is it rin?" I said while blushing. MAybe hed propose to me likr masahiko proposed to chiasa!

"This is short notice and i wasnt expecting it either... But I have to go back to austrailia tomorrow. Im so sorry azusa. Well havve to take a break on this relationship for now. I love you." We kissed passionately one last time. We were both crying. Then haru walked up to me.

"Its ok azusa. Im sure love will return to your life some day." Said haru.

"Thanks haru..." I said.

"So now that all this is over will you be coming back to america or will you be staying in japan?" Asked rei.

"Im staying here for good. I have all you guys who love and support me here in japan while i have nothing left in america."

"Yay!" Said nagisa and ruruka and they both glomped me at the same time.

And from then on i lived peacefully in japan with a supportive group of freinds who love me. I could finally get over the death of my parents and i felt better.

_~The end~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Wow i cant beleive it... Chlorine grown roses is really over. I was in 6th grade when i wrote chapter 1 and now im about to go into 8th grade... Its really the end of an era huh? As for whether azusa ended up with rin or haru...thats up to your interpretation. ;3 Also with the rin blushing after shoving haru thing a few chapters ago. I kkinda jumped ships halfway through the fic and i was gonna put a rinharu plot in but it was too late xD My next fanfic will be called the seventh seal and itll be released later this summer. I think you guys will like it even though it has a different tone then cgr and its for a completey different fandom. :3 I need to finalize some plans and actually write the chapter xD Thank you to all the fans who supported me and fuck the haters! If you dont like it then dont read! I write fanfic for fun.
> 
> By the way if you havent alreadt than i would recomend joining my discord server! I make announcements their so if you want to be the first to hear news about the seventh seal then thats the best place! :3 The code is 3z7Eh4X and it never expires
> 
> Again thank you all so much! I love you all! I need to wrap this up before i start crying :'3


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: HaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~~~~~! SonicXKimmy172 here! I know cgr is over but i had thsi idea a mont h ago and i relaly need ed to do this! I konw its a month late but i stared it in febuart xDDDD Anyways this takes place in the mental hospital and its actualy not a au like the haloween one. I couldnt get anyt spell checking done on this one so bare with me plase. Also i havent writen in a really long time ANF i got s new keybored recently sdo the writing may not be the best... T_T Enjoy~! X3

 

After i was done crting in my dorm for a hour i changed out of my black 21 pilots nightgown and changed into a blak ugandanh knuckles croptop _**(Im sorry i just really like dank memes xDDDDD)**_ , a red and black plaid miniskirt, maroon fishnets and black combat boots. I out down my hair and inseted a black bellybutton piervceing and matching black earrings and whent to look for my freinds. I walked int othe cafetarea to find a bunch of people huddled at differnt parts of the table. I found my friends in he corner of the table huddlege around a laptop. They were watching a video on youtube calledx how to play the cowbell that had a depressed looking man playing th ecowbell with narracton. _**(AN: This is a actual video btw xDDD)**_

"Hi guys…" I said quiety. "Oh hi azusa!" Said conchita. She spraypaintd her hair blood red had her hair in pigtails and she was wearing blACK ear gages, a black tubetop that said succ on it, blood red booty shorts, black thighhighs and red converses. "We got 2 hours of computer time!"

"Were suppoesd to use thsi time to communicate with our lvoed ones guys. Can w please stop watching youtube vidreos?" Yami, who was wearing a black attack on titan hoodie with ripped black skinny jeans and checkesred vans complained. He looked back at the screen and chickled at the video.

"I told yuo well do the emais later!" Said luna. Luna was wearing black hipseter glasses and was wearing a baggy red and black tie die fallout by tshirt with black jeggings and white converses with drawings all over them. She was also wearing a bunch of wristbamds.

"I will admtit that this isnt advizable…." Pointed oit esther who was wearing a long sleeves black shirt with pepe on it, dark bluegray skinny jeans and black vans. She was also wearing cat ears.

"Some of us dont hace loved ones to contact though…" Said hitomi. Sje was wearing her hair in pigtails and she was wearing a black botdf t shirt with pink arm warmers, pink biking shorts, a neon green tutu and pink converses boots that go up to her caves.

"Well i want o email ruruka!" Shouted yami. We got strared at.

"Y-yami! Calm down!" Said shatter panicedly. He was wearing a hairpin with an alien head on it, a long sleeves black shit with creeps written on it in mint green letters, gray pants and maroon converses

"I msorry babe." Said yami and he kised his forehead. Conchita and hitomi blushd.

"Guys calm don!" I said. "Let yami email his sister!"

"aWw jst one more videos pleeeease!" Said luna.

"No. let me email ruruka now." Said yami.

"Can we at elsat finish the video first?" Assed conshita

"She has a point yo know. We have to make compromises!" I reasoned.

"Fine…" Said yami and unpaused this video.

"Hey guys i just realzied…" Said hitomi.

"What is ti hiromi?" Shatter sid.

"Tomorows valentines day!" Hitomi expained excitedly.

"Oh youre right it is… Its kinda hard to keep track of dates in this facitily." Said esther.

"Maybe we should do somethifn special tomoroew babe...just the two of us." Said yami seductively to shateer. Shatter blusedh a bright tomateo red.

"Hey what abotu us single prengles!" Lunna whined.

"Im sure theirs something me you and eshter could do together!" Conchtia said.

"We coudl also do something as a group! We love each otehr afer all right?" Said hitomo,

It just hit me. I dint realze that it was alsmot valentimes day until now! Esther was right, you do loose track of time in this mntal hosptal! I hope rin visits me tomeroew, i love him so much and i miss him… Maybe this time ill evan lose my virignity! ...Wait nevermind no... To br honest im gonna wait until marriage.

"Hey is everythig nok here?" It was the cute hotspiral aid Tatsuya himawari. He was tall had dark blue hair with matching eyes and dark tan skin _**(IM NOT RASIST IM JUST DESCRIVING HIM PLEASE DONT KILL ME).**_ He was wearing a black polo with matcing black pants and he has a red lantard aroudn his neck. We all blushed at him becase he was cute x3 "Ooh cowbell. Nice." He chuckled and walked away.

"We shoudl make him valentiens and chocolates!" Conchita said.

"Hey some of us are in comminted relationshits yu know." Said yami.

"Well you guys do _other_ stuff while we have fun!" Said luna. Evan though i was in a relationship with run i still think tasuta was cute so i decided to go along.

"I mean we can help them. Ima skilled cppk." Said shatter.

"Lets head over to the kichen! :D" Exclaimed hitomi and we all marched off to the kichen!

We immediately started to get tp work and headed to the kitchen. It was juist us. I went into the knife drawer and dug out a butcher knife a spoon molds and the mixer while conchita luna and esther raided the fridge, hitomi raided the pantry, yami got out a cutting board a pot and a bowl and shatter gave out orders. (I alredy knew how to make chocolates though so i didnty need shatters orders)

"Ok azusa you start cutting the coco while hitomi turns on the sto-LUNA STOP THAT! Conchita, you make sure theres room in the frige fo-GODDAMMIT LUNA STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Shatter was barkig orders and it was the lpudest i have ever heard him speak xDDDD Shaater eventually just ended up taking over the process of malong chocolates alltogether because we sucked topoo muchXDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

"Henlo guys what are you doing? ;)" Said tatusya who reminded me of kissme because of the einky face. Wait...TATSUYAAAAAAA?!1?!

"U-u=uhhhhhh...Makibng dinner?...!" Scrambled hiotomi.

"I mean 8its two pm and you havent even had luinch yet but you do you..." Said tatsuya and he walked away.

"Phew that was close..." Said conchita. The lkitchen timer dinged a few hours later and we took the choocolates out ot he oven. It was all different kinds of chocolate and they had filling and cute decorations like heatrs on them.

"Their so delicious..." Luna drooled and ater a chocolate. Shatter flicked her forehead pissed off ands then luna punched him in the fdace.

"Next ups the valentines! ILL be in charge of this one!" Shouted luna as sge glared at shatter in the last dentence. We headed off the art room and got our supplies. Each of uis got a pair of sharp scissors-the kind thats perfect for crafts and shit and glue sticks, glitter glue, lace, construction paper you name it. Luna gave off arders this time and i was in charge of decoration becaise i am heavily skilled in that area.

"Hi guys howre you doing!" It was tatsuya again!

"Uhhh were not making valentines!" Yami stubled.

"I didnt say you were."

"Its arts and crafts! Uh, we love doing arts and crafts after dinner! ;^_^" Said Conchita.

"...Carry on then." Tatsuya leaft the room again. _**(Tat mcr referecnce was unintentionall xD)**_ I metucilously worked on the valentines to make sure tey look perfect and it took lke 3 hours xD The valentines were elagent and beautiful and it was hard to believe that we were the ones who make them. We finished just in time for dinner at 8 but since i workded hard all day i was super tired allready i took a shower and went to bed after dinner.

xXx

I woke up to hitomi shakig me awake. "Azusa wake up!"

"Huh..." I said.

"You missed a call from rin! Your phine ringing woke me up! I could hear it from the bottom bunk!" It sudanly dawned on me that it was valentines day! I also realized that hitomi was standing on the latter whuile she shook me.

"Hitomi your gonna fall down! Give me my phone!" Hitomi tossed me my phone and went back to the botom bunkl. I checked my phonw and i saw tgat rin called me 30 minutes ago and then he tried again 15 minutes ago and then just 5 minutes ago! I called him back as quickly as possoble.

"Rin im sorry! I was-" I saiud.

"Dont worry babe. I still love you!" Rin said calmny.

"Happy valentines day hunny..." I blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too babe. Happy valentines day." The breakdast announcement came on and hitomi leftt the room. "You comin azusa?" Said hitpomi.

I brought the phone away from my face. "Yeah just a minute! I said.

"The reason im callign you right now is because i have some bad news. I wont be able to make it to the mental hostpial to see you today." Said rin sadly. TEars started to well up in my eyes.

"But why...?"

"Its not your fault. All the appointments for visitors were booked. Your not alone though. The guy on the phone sid that someones imotuo chouldnt visit either." He must be talkign about yami...

"But youll be lonely..."

"To make up for it i made plans with haru for today and i have something special planned for you once you gey out." Rin sid suggestively.

"Well i hope you have fun... Hey i gotta go. I love you." I hung up the phone and cried as i brusheed my hair and teenth and headed down to breakfast anyway evan though mascara was running down my face.

"AZUSAAAAA!" Hitomi shohuted. I ran over to the group.

"Great news! Today theuir lettng us go out to eat for breakdast this morning as long as theirs an aide supervising us!" Explained conchita

"I wannago to ihop. Can we go to ihop pleeeeeeeeease? I WAnt pancakes!" begged luna.

"I can take you to ihop." IT was...tatsuya! "I was already planning on goin their anyway so why not."

We all mentally freakd out. "This is perfect!" whispered conchita.

"YEs please!" Said luna. We all hopped in tatsuyas van and headed over to ihop. We went in a booth and discussed our plans.

"Ok so when tatsuyas down to about his lasyt bite of pancake, conchita esther and i will run over to him and deliver the goods. All in favor?" Asked luna

"AY!" We all said while stalking tatsuya at another table. He was alone. We waited for him to finish eating. He was a really slow eater so it too ka really long time. Finally thogh, the time came.

Conchita, luna and esther speedwalked to Tatsuya. Me, hitomi, yami and shatter stayed at the booth. I was eating my pancake while hitomi drizzled lueberry syrup over her pancake stack. Yami and shatter cuddled as yami fed shatter pancakes. They reached into their bags, but suddenlyl...

"Sorry I'm late." A tall and thin young lady with pale skin culrly pink hair in a pony tail and red lipstick wearing a fancy red dres and matching highheels with pearls walked over to the tabel.

"Your not late dear. Im early." Said tatsuya smoothly as he handed the girl a rose and she handed him really fancy . The three girls froze in their spots fpr a full five minutes until hitomi called them back. The girls were almpst in tears as they walked back to the tabkle. They sulked as they sat down.

"Gee that sucks... im so sorry..." I said.

"Isnt it loverly how shatter and i have _eachother_ to love?" Snicked yami as he glared at the girls.

"Way to throw salt in our wounds..." Whined luna.

"Guys! Its ok! No matter how much we crush on someone its like hitomni said yeasterday. We all love each other." I comforted.

"What are you saying..." Said esther quietly.

"Shes saying we all get chocolzte and valentines!" Exclamed luna.

"You know what thats actually exactly what im saying." I said. I divvied up the chocolates evenly amosngt the group as luna crossed ut tatsuyas name on all the valentnes.

"It doesnt have to be this way! Im gonna make a move anyway!" Conchita quickly got out of her seat and stormed overt to Tatsya with some valentines and chocolate in her hand.

"H-here! P-please accept this!" Conchita blushd profusely.

"Who is this?" Asked the pink haied girl.

"Its ok kiyoko. Its one of my patients." Said tatsuya. "Thank you for the valentines." He blew a kiss at conshita to tease which was pretty much a signal for "go away"

"Are you proud of yourslef?" Asked esther.

"Id say i am. I mean i didnt et completely rejected so thats good..\" Conchita continued to eat her pancake and we all had a good time after that. Even though we stayed a few more hours than we expected we still enjoyed ourselves. Siudenly...

A kiss was planted on my cheek. I looked up and it was...Riun! He was with haru and he was wearing a denim jacket with black pants and loafers.

"Azisa i didnt expect to see you here." Said rin."

"Haha i didnt expect to be here either!" I said. He handed me a rose and then he started to make out. Then the entire restaurant clapped for us. Even though i could only see rin for such a short while, my valentines day was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry it was late i have been busy with school bullshit -_- I actually decided to write this because i actaully really miss cgr... Who knows maybe ill write another cgr thing some time in the future... But dont take that as a definite confirmation! Its only a maybe! I also came up with some plans for tss so perhaps ill be abkle to continure writing it soon. Stay tined! :3 Btw someone discussed it with me and i decided that im gonna make google plus and amino in the future! Stay tuned for that too! And remember the invite code to my discord server is 3z7Eh4X


End file.
